Esprit Brisé, Ame morcelée
by Falx Italica
Summary: Et s'il existait une vérité bien plus sombre à l'histoire d'Harry? L'été précédant sa 3ème année, Harry s'interroge sur les trous dans sa mémoire. Et s'il recherchait de l'aide auprès de Rogue avant même de le réaliser ? Traduction. SeverusMentor, abus..
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Esprit brisé, âme morcelée

**Auteur** : SensiblyTainted qui m'a gentiment autorisé à traduire son travail.

**Traduction **: Falx Italica

**Note **: Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté et me voici avec une nouvelle histoire que j'ai trouvé absolument formidable, et que je souhaite faire partager. Cette histoire est très longue (elle a deux suites que je traduirai également) et complexe, aussi j'espère que vous apprécierez mon travail. Il y aura 1 ou 2 chapitres publiés par mois.

Je vous préviens qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une histoire facile. Elle parle de différentes sortes d'abus et des conséquences que cela peut engendrer. Harry aura un trouble dissociatif de l'identité.

Ne prend en compte que les 5 premiers tomes, mais vous verrez que cela importe peu car l'histoire changera clairement de cap à partir du chapitre 3.

**Prologue**

Il y a plus en Harry Potter que ce que l'oeil peut observer.. Pour la grande majorité du Monde magique, il est le Sauveur ; celui qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les autres le voient comme une célébrité, une starlette en recherche de gloire. Quelques uns le détestent en tant qu'ennemi, responsable de leur chute. Certaines personnes, lorsqu'elles pensent à Happy Potter ne voient qu'un adolescent en pleine croissance. De rares autres y voient un ami. Chacun voit quelque chose de différent en celui portant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Est-ce si étrange de se demander si Harry est aussi divisé à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur ?

Laissez-moi commencer par le début et balayer l'illusion pour mettre à nu la vérité d'une histoire que vous avez tous entendu. Ecoutez, et je vous révèlerai ce qui est réellement arrivé derrière ces yeux émeraudes et raconterai la véritable histoire derrière le jeune sorcier orphelin destiné à nous sauver tous.

**xXxXxXx**

Godric's Hollow était une magnifique maison faite de bois chauds et remplie de meubles d'un doux rouge et or. Cela rappelait le plus souvent aux gens l'hospitalité tendre d'un feu et les feuilles d'automne, des choses heureuses ; et ils semblaient plus beaux que jamais en cette nuit d'Halloween. La famille à l'intérieur passait un merveilleux moment, malgré la guerre qui faisait rage au dehors dans tout le pays. Ils jouaient à des jeux et riaient. James était déguisé en pirate, Lily en princesse, et Harry portait un costume de chaton noir.

Mais les jeux se terminèrent et la nuit tomba. Le couple était, à présent, assis dans le salon auprès de leur fils qui s'était assoupi. Souriant, James regarda les photos sorcières qu'ils avaient pris au cours de l'après-midi. « J'aime celle-ci », souria-t-il, ses yeux marrons s'enthousiasmant de plaisir alors en se retournant vers sa femme.

Lily prit la photographie et rigola. Sur celle-ci, elle berçait Harry. Le bébé était allongé sur le dos, les deux bras en l'air pour attraper l'un des serpentins d'Halloween qui était tombé. Elle pouvait entendre, de mémoire, le magnifique rire de son fils tandis que le garçon sur la photo souriait en essayant de toucher le papier décoratif qui s'entortillait.

"Je pense que celle-ci reste la meilleure." Lily montra celle de James assis à table, un morceau de ce qui semblait être du pudding se rapprochant de sa bouche, lorsque soudain une main pleine de purée de pommes de terre apparut brutalement dans la photo pour s'arrêter sur son oeil droit.

"Il vise bien, pas vrai ?" sourit affectueusement James..

"C'est seulement ta façon de montrer que tu ne peux pas refuser des bonbons à un enfant pour Halloween."Elle l'embrassa avec chaleur et la grande main de James s'emmêla dans ses longs cheveux. Ses yeux brillaient d'amour alors qu'elle se retirait en promettant "Je vais le placer dans son berceau. Je redescends juste après."

"Fais vite alors." répondit James d'une voix rauque, en observant sa jeune femme quitter la pièce.

Elle lui envoya un baiser par dessus son épaule et emmena leur enfant en haut, dans la chambre d'enfant. Harry ne bougea pas alors que sa mère le plaça doucement dans son berceau ou alors qu'elle enroula autour de lui sa douce couverture en coton. Lily observa son enfant dormir en paix pendant quelques moments avant de se pencher et de déposer un chaleureux baiser sur ses cheveux de satin noirs.

Se raidissant, elle se tint droite et tendue. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Lily se précipita sur la porte de la chambre. Elle put entendre des sorts être jetés, un rire, puis le silence. Ses yeux verts s'agrandirent. Ils avaient été trouvés, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et leurs barrières protectrices avaient été détruites sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte ! Paniquée, elle claqua la porte afin de la fermer et la verrouilla avant de se précipiter vers le berceau. Harry se réveilla au contact de ses mouvements précipités et commença à pleurer.

Lily essaya de le faire taire, faisant un mouvement autour de lui en murmurant dans un souffle. Une minute, deux. Elle avait presque terminé. La porte de la chambre d'enfant fut ouverte en trombe et les cris provenant du rez-de-chaussé portèrent de façon déchirante faisant pleurer Harry plus fort encore. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres riait, les yeux rouges luisant de plaisir. Lily enserra Harry contra elle et tenta de voir au travers de ses larmes alors qu'elle entendait James se faire torturer.

"Je pensais que votre hautement estimé époux se serait mieux battu. Mes fidèles partisans l'ont immobilisé en moins de dix minutes."

"Combien sont-ils en bas ?" Répliqua-t-elle. "Cinquante ?"

Il rit, "Non. Plutôt vingt-deux. Aurais-je exagéré ? J'espère qu'il y aura assez de sa personne pour tout le monde. Chacun d'eux veut s'amuser."

"Enfoiré. Vous ne gagnerez pas. Vous serez défait" promis Lily. Les cris de son époux résonnèrent aussitôt après qu'elle eut terminé de parler.

"Doloris." Siffla Voldemort.

Il observa en souriant tendrement la femme se convulser en criant à l'agonie, refusant de lâcher, pour autant, son enfant. Les pleurs de ce dernier se firent plus francs, les yeux verts remplis de peur alors que sa mère le comprimait et le secouait. Voldemort donna un peu coup de baguette et la douleur cessa ; la laissant haletante, recroquevillée sur son bébé.

"Je me sens d'humeur généreuse. Je te laisserai vivre pour que tu puisses répandre la nouvelle de mon pouvoir. Va. Accours auprès de ton maître. Je suis sûr qu'Albus saura te réconforter. Disparais."

"Non." Répondit Lily d'une voix grinçante toujours tremblante de douleur. "Je ne vous laisserai pas tuer Harry."

"Le garçon mourra ce soir. Vous n'avez pas à mourir avec lui. Pars, femme imbécile. Ce sera toujours ça de gagné," ronronna-t-il en se rapprochant d'eux.

"Non ! Pitié !" Lily sanglotait à présent, la douleur dans son corps prenant le pas sur le choc dans son esprit. "Pas Harry!"

"Avada Kadava." déclara Voldemort presque paresseusement et la femme tomba raide morte sur le côté, l'enfant allongé auprès d'elle toujours enveloppé dans ses bras mous.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ricana et leva sa baguette. Harry s'était tu, les yeux grands ouverts et terrifiés. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres répéta les mots de la mort et un trait de lumière verte empoisonnée traversa les airs. Au même moment, le sortilège que Lily avait fini de lancer quelques secondes avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'entre dans la chambre, s'activa.

La lueur blanche de la magie du sacrifice se lia au bouclier magique bleu lancé par réflexe par le puissant bébé. La lumière verte s'écrasa contre les deux sorts dans un grand choc. Les murs de la chambre d'enfant se fissurèrent et s'écartèrent et le sort de magie noire fut rejeté à son expéditeur, le séparant violemment de son corps.

Mais un éclat de vert, passant à travers la protection blanche et bleue, entailla la tête de l'enfant. L'innocent garçon cria d'une souffrance si atroce que le corps ne pouvait l'assimiler tandis que cette insidieuse noirceur s'aventura en lui, se liant à son âme. Etant un bébé rempli d'innocent, l'être qu'était Harry rejeta cette partie de lui en contact avec cet élément inconnu et maléfique et le sépara de son esprit conscient, déchirant ainsi la part de son âme à laquelle il était attaché loin de son esprit et de sa conscience.

Alors que Godric's Hollow s'effondrait du fait de l'explosion de pouvoir qui avait eu lieu entre ses murs, Harry reposait inconscient dans les bras de sa mère assassinée. Profondément enfouie, une vile noirceur fusionna avec le fragment d'âme rejetée et elle devint quelque chose de nouveau, une Autre chose. C'était infime en comparaison à la force du reste de l'esprit d'Harry et elle fut enfermée, enfouie dans un profond sommeil dans son subconscient.

**xXxXxXx**

Pétunia Dursley fut consternée lorsqu'elle découvrit l'orphelin endormi au pas de sa porte. Mais elle était une mère, et ne pouvait se détourner de l'enfant, même s'il était celui de la sœur qu'elle détestait tant. Vernon avait accepté sa décision, considérant tous les deux qu'il se pouvait que l'enfant ne soit pas atteint de la monstruosité de ses parents. Après tout, Pétunia était restée pure malgré la souillure de sa famille. Cela pouvait également être le cas d'Harry.

Aussi pendant deux ans, Pétunia traita Harry avec tolérance. Elle donnait toujours son attention avant tout à son fils, mais Harry était nourri et un second berceau fut placé dans la chambre de Dudley. Elle lavait ensemble les deux garçons et leur offrit des jouets. Le plus souvent elle laissait à Harry le soin de s'occuper seul tandis qu'elle jouait avec son fils, mais elle n'essaya pas volontairement de blesser Harry.

L'enfant aux yeux verts était silencieux et heureux. Il ne semblait pas être affecté par le manque d'attention et jouait gaiement tout seul. Il y avait bien quelques jours où il pleurait en appelant sa mère et son père, mais Pétunia lui expliqua patiemment que ses parents étaient morts. Au fil du temps, ces jours de larmes se firent de moins en moins récurrents tandis qu'Harry commençait à comprendre que ses parents ne reviendraient jamais.

Il fut mis fin à cette acceptation à contrecœur des Dursley lorsque Harry avait quatre ans. Le jour commençait mal. Dudley avait piqué des crises de colère pour des petits rien tout le matin durant. Pétunia était à bout. A l'heure de la sieste, elle était épuisée. Dudley hurlait, ne souhaitant pas se reposer, mais pour la première fois, Pétunia l'ignora.

Harry observait de son berceau à l'autre bout de la pièce Dudley jeter, de colère, son ours en peluche préféré hors de son berceau. Peu importe à quel point elle était fatiguée, Pétunia ne pouvait ignorer Dudley lorsqu'il était aussi énervé et triste. Elle soupira profondément avant de retourner vers la chambre d'enfant.

Elle ouvrit la porte au moment exact ou les cris de Dudley se transformaient en rire. Son ours en peluche flottait dans les airs et attérit avec douceur dans les bras du petit garçon blond. Le regard de Pétunia se posa rapidement sur Harry et elle vit le garçon froncer les sourcils de concentration. Le soulagement la parcouru. Dieu merci ce n'était pas son Dudley qui faisait ça. Mais son soulagement fut rapidement avalé par la peur et la colère.

Elle fondit sur Harry et le gifla avec dureté sur le visage. "Sale petit monstre! Comment oses-tu essayer de souiller Dudley de ton horrible tare!"

Harry commença à pleurer à la fois de douleur de la gifle et également de la voix grinçant à ses oreilles. Pétunia s'en retrouva encore plus furieuse à la constatation de la peur de l'enfant et le sortit brutalement du berceau. Les cris de Harry se décuplèrent lorsque son épaule se disloqua. Tout en hurlant de façon hystérique à propos de la tare et monstruosité de Harry, elle chercha frénétiquement dans toute la maison un endroit où le mettre. Puis elle vit le placard sous l'escalier. Pétunia l'ouvrit en trombe et jeta le garçon à l'intérieur en l'y enfermant avec fermeté.

Lorsque Vernon rentra cette nuit à la maison, il trouve toutes les affaires de Harry en train de bruler dans l'arrière-cour. Il fut choqué puis en colère lorsque sa femme sanglotante lui raconta ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée. Harry était étendu dans le placard, exténué par la magie qu'il avait utilisé dans le but de se soigner, essayant désespérément de faire cesser la douleur. Il ne se réveilla pas lorsque le placard fut violemment ouvert, mais ses yeux verts clignèrent faiblement lorsque Vernon l'attrapa par les cheveux tout en le secouant.

"Garçon! Je t'apprendrai à ne pas être un monstre dans cette maison, même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferai" mugit Vernon en détachant sa ceinture.

Le jeune enfant hurla lorsqu'elle l'atteint, laissant une grande zébrure rouge. La ceinture s'abattit plus d'une douzaines de fois, marquant son dos, ses côtes, ses jambes et une fois, son visage. Il ne comprenait pas, pouvant difficilement réfléchir en dehors de cette indicible douleur. C'était les gens qui s'étaient occupés de lui, qui, pendant deux ans, avaient constitué sa famille. Pourquoi le blessaient-ils ? Pourquoi Oncle Vernon était-il si en colère, criait si fort ?

Ca faisait mal, TRES MAL! Tout était tellement trop qu'il ne pouvait comprendre, la douleur trop grande à supporter, et il protégea son esprit sur le point de se briser de la seule manière qu'il connaissait. Tout comme le moment où son esprit de nourrisson avait échappé à la souillure de la magie noire, Harry refusa sans s'en rendre compte, refusa sans en avoir conscience. Laissant derrière lui ce qui lui faisait du mal, toute sa douleur, sa peur et ses remords.

"Je suis désolé, mon Oncle!" Sanglota le petit être, la voix exprimant la douleur ravageant ce qui restait de l'esprit d'Harry. "Désolé! Gentil! Je serai gentil!"

"Oh que oui tu le seras, Garçon ! Sinon je te mettrai à la porte de cette maison et te laisserai crever dans le caniveau!" Tempêta Vernon avant de le remettre violemment dans le sombre placard.

**xXxXxXx**

Lorsque Harry se réveilla dans le placard le jour suivant, il ne se souvenait pas du moment où Vernon était rentré à la maison. Ces souvenirs étaient détenus par le nouvel aspect rejeté de la personnalité d'Harry qui avait pris pour nom Garçon. Au cours des mois suivants, Harry fut souvent sorti de son placard pour être puni d'être un monstre. Garçon apparaissait alors pour s'aplatir et se soumettre à leur Oncle abusif. Il pleurait et demandait grâce et pardon qu'il ne recevait jamais.

Harry ne se rappelait rien de cela bien entendu. Il se souvenait en revanche de l'ordre de nettoyer son placard. Cela prit au petit garçon de quatre ans toute la journée sans s'arrêter pour manger ou boire, pour déplacer tous les bagages et caisses qui y avaient été entreposés et les déposer à l'arrière de la maison pour que sa Tante s'en occupe plus tard. Il s'arrêta souvent pour pleurer, mais Pétunia ne lui lança qu'un regard indifférent.

Il comprit alors que les choses avaient changé et qu'il ne faisait plus partie de la famille. En réalisant ceci, le petit garçon ne jeta pas les vieux jouets qu'il trouva, mais les cacha à la place, afin de pouvoir jouer en secret. Ce fut une bonne chose qu'il le fasse, puisqu'Harry allait être enfermé pendant un long moment.

Il ne savait rien au sujet Garçon. Il ne sut jamais qu'il fut battu avec une ceinture chaque nuit pendant deux semaines. Harry savait que de temps en temps il n'arrivait pas à se retenir avant qu'ils ne l'autorisent à utiliser les toilettes et il finissait par s'uriner dessus, mais il ne se souvenait pas de Pétunia l'emmenant à l'extérieur un certain nombre de fois pour l'arroser vicieusement d'eau glacée.

**xXxXxXx**

Il n'y eut pas de grands changements jusqu'au Noël de sa cinquième année. Pétunia décida alors qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien être utile à quelque chose. Elle se dirigea vers le placard et l'ouvrir avec force. Harry l'avait entendu venir, aussi avait-il pu dissimuler les livres d'enfants qu'il avait sauvé des ordures.

"Garçon, sors de là et vient m'aider." ordonna-t-elle d'un ton haineux.

"Oui, Tante Pétunia."

"Tu ne peux pas m'aider ainsi, idiot! Va te nettoyer et sois rapide!"

Harry se précipita dans la salle de bain. Vingt minutes plus tard, toute la saleté et la poussière enlevées de sa peau. Il n'y avait plus aucune traces des abus endurés par Garçon. Avant que son autre se réveille, Garçon utilisait toujours la magie pour se soigner, afin qu'Harry n'éprouve pas de douleur lorsqu'il revenait. Pétunia regarda la preuve que l'enfant avait recours à cet abject pouvoir, mais choisit de ne pas faire de commentaire. Pour dire la vérité, c'était une bonne chose pour elle et son époux que l'enfant ne soit jamais marqué trop horriblement le lendemain.

"Entre et nettoies le four."

"D'accord." Harry sourit joyeusement et se dépêcha d'accomplir ce qu'elle lui avait ordonné.

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée. Pétunia lui lançait toujours des méchancetés avant de lui donner un nouveau travail. Elle lui dit que ses parents étaient mauvais et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne valait pas mieux lui non plus. Elle lui racontait qu'il était un monstre et que personne ne l'aimerait jamais à cause de cela. Et quand il se mit à pleurer, elle le frappa avec force.

"Comment oses-tu pleurer! C'est de ta faute, sale petit idiot !"

Faisant à nouveau face à quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à maitriser, Harry du mettre en application ce qu'il avait appris à faire. Il se retira dans son inconscient béni alors que son corps restait animé par des parties de lui qui pouvait mieux gérer la situation. Dans ce cas, son besoin de faire ce que sa Tante souhaitait, pour lui faire plaisir, et ses tendances conciliatrices étaient abandonnées.

Pétunia apprit dans les jours qui suivirent à cette nouvelle personnalité à cuisiner, faire le ménage, jardiner, et prendre des leçons de bonnes manières. Sous l'influence de la tante d'Harry, la personnalité croyait également être une fille, et elle prit alors le nom d'une fleur pour ressembler plus à cette femme qu'elle admirait, à qui elle mourrait de faire plaisir et d'aimer. Elle se nomma, un joyeux sourire aux lèvres, Rose.

Rose sortait à chaque fois que Pétunia avait besoin d'aide à la cuisine ou dans le jardin. Elle lut tous les livres concernant l'étiquette que Pétunia plaça entre ses mains. Lorsque Pétunia invitait les femmes au foyer du voisinage, Rose les servait d'un doux et poli sourire. Elle parlait rarement et les seuls mots qu'elle prononça étaient 'Puis-je?', 'Merci, et 'Bonjour'.

Même lorsqu'une de ces femmes essayait de l'inclure dans une conversation, Rose répondait d'un simple hochement ou secouement de tête. Mais ce n'était pas pour être grossière. Rose n'était pas comme les autres personnalités. Elle avait un handicap. Elle était muette. Elle était née ainsi pour préserver sa gentillesse. Toute autre attitude n'aurait pas été tolérée par Pétunia.

La seule raison pour laquelle Pétunia ne comprit jamais fut parce qu'elle aimait "Harry" silencieux. Et Rose était très bonne pour lire sur les lèvres, mais plus important encore, elle disposait d'une troublante capacité de savoir comment les gens l'entourant se sentaient. Ce don, tout comme la capacité de guérir de Garçon, lui permettait de deviner avec exactitude les besoins et souhait de chacun. Son handicap ne la dérangeait, dès lors, pas plus que cela et il la protégeait des douloureuses injures qui franchissaient les lèvres de sa Tante.

**xXxXxXx**

Ignorant de tout ceci, Harry grandit en croyant que sa famille ne s'occupait pas de lui et l'ignorait, l'enfermant et le nourrissant rarement. En vérité, Rose mangeait tous les jours au petit-déjeuner et également avec Pétunia à l'heure du thé. Mais le corps qu'ils partageaient restait maigre puisque la majorité de cette énergie était utilisé par Garçon lorsque Vernon rentrait afin de se défouler.

Harry n'avait que peu de souvenirs en dehors du placard sombre de la maison des Dursleys, mais la situation s'améliora quand il fut enfin autorisé à se rendre à l'école. D'après la loi, il aurait du être inscrit dès sa cinquième année, mais les Dursleys l'en avait empêché afin qu'il soit une année en dessous de Dudley. Il était si petit que personne ne remit en cause la parole des Dursleys lorsqu'ils firent passer l'enfant de six ans pour un enfant de cinq ans.

Harry aimait l'école. Il aimait être à la lumière et entouré de personnes lui prêtant de l'attention. Dudley était dans une classe supérieure à la sienne, aussi Harry pouvait être heureux, enjoué et intelligent sans avoir peur d'être puni pour cela. Malheureusement la cour d'école était une autre affaire. Il apprit rapidement qu'il était une proie facile pour Dudley ici ; c'est pourquoi il trouvait souvent des raisons de rester à l'intérieur avec les professeurs pour éviter d'être frappé par son grand cousin.

Les professeurs aimaient beaucoup Harry et accédaient souvent à ses demandes de rester à l'intérieur. Il était le garçon le plus intelligent de la classe ; ayant appris seul à lire avant la primaire et absorbant toutes les connaissances à la façon d'une éponge. Il ne fut pas long avant qu'il entende parler de le faire sauter de classes. Il était horrifié. La pire chose qui aurait pu lui arriver était d'être placé dans la classe de Dudley. L'école était le seul endroit où il pouvait être heureux et protégé, et il n'était pas prêt à perdre cela. Il du beaucoup réfléchir pour trouver un plan.

Il commença progressivement à dissimuler ses progrès et donner de mauvaises réponses en classe, dans ses devoir et pendant les contrôles. Les professeurs furent dans un premier temps suspicieux, mais il s'était préparé à cette réaction. Il fit de grands yeux innocent en leur racontant qu'il n'avait rien appris, mais que son Oncle et a Tante lui avaient enseignés les autres choses. Il acceptèrent son mensonge et il ne fut plus question de lui faire sauter une classe. Harry se détendit ; très heureux que son plan ait réussit.

**xXxXxXx**

Ainsi Harry grandit joyeusement et Rose également. Tous les deux apprenaient et prenaient de l'age au fur et à mesure que les années avançaient, mais Garçon ne paraissait pas vieillir ou gagner en maturité. Il resta un enfant sans défense de cinq ans, enfermé dans un monde sans fin de punitions et de douleur. Sa vie était loin d'être normale, mais Harry n'avait rien avec lequel comparer et était satisfait de sa vie. Malheureusement, cette situation changea peu à peu lorsqu'il eut huit ans.

Dudley se comportait de façon plus exécrable que d'habitude et avait reçu deux fois plus de retenues qu'en temps normal. Vernon et Pétunia furent convoqués à une rencontre avec les professeurs. Harry n'était pas censé écouter mais il était curieux et il découvrit alors que les professeurs étaient en colère contre le comportement de pourri gâté de Dudley ainsi que ses excès de colère. S'il n'améliorait pas son attitude, ils allaient devoir le renvoyer. Cela rendit Harry songeur.

Il savait que Dudley était méchant. Pétunia et Vernon lui apprirent rapidement de quelle façon il devait se comporter, et Harry essayait avec force de leur obéir. Mais Dudley violait toutes ces règles, et en était récompensé. A la maison, le garçon hurlait et frappait ses parents, et pour toute réponse ils le grondaient légèrement tout en lui donnant ce qu'il demandait. Il n'avait jamais remis en question ce paradoxe auparavant. Dudley était leur fils; il était évident qu'ils allaient le traiter différemment de lui. Mais après avoir entendu les propos des professeurs à l'encontre du comportement de Dudley, Harry commença à ressentir de la colère contre sa famille.

Il réalisa peu à peu qu'être enfermé dans un placard n'était pas juste ou bien et il commença à haïr Dudley pour échapper aux punitions dues à cause de son mauvais comportement; pour être cajolé et gâté alors qu'il ne le méritait même pas. Il détesta son cousin pour être aimé alors que lui était ignoré. Vernon aperçu le regard dans les yeux émeraudes d'Harry et ne put se contenir.

"Comment oses-tu nous regarder de la sorte, Garçon! Sale monstre!" Hurla-t-il en frappant Harry au sol avec ses points et pieds.

Les côtes furent brisées, les deux avant bras cassés, sa pommette fracturée, les yeux blessés, les tibias éclatés. Garçon hurla à l'agonie, la douleur trop forte pour qu'il puisse crier qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne le ferait plus jamais. Finalement, même Garçon ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage et il tomba violemment dans l'inconscience.

Harry ne se réveilla pas avant trois jours. Lorsqu'il le fit, Il était guéri, mais même la magie curative de Garçon ne pouvait réparer les délicats tissus de ses yeux; il aurait à jamais besoin de lunettes après cela. Il ne se souvint jamais avoir été en colère contre Dudley. Et il ne ressentit plus jamais de haine ou de colère à l'encontre de la manière dont il était traité. A la place, ces sombres émotions furent enfermée dans cet endroit ténébreux qui avait été séparé de lui lors de la tragique nuit d'Halloween. La noirceur dormant profondément en Harry, plus profondément que Garçon ou Rose, s'en nourrit et gagna peu à peu des forces.

**xXxXxXx**

Des année plus tard, Harry était assis dans son placard. Fatigué de l'obscurité, il tendit la tête pour écouter avec soin. Pétunia se trouvait dans la cuisine faisant il ne savait quoi et Dudley était dans le salon jouant à des jeux vidéos. Vernon était toujours au travail. Rassuré, Harry ouvrit avec prudence la porte du placard pour laisser entrer la lumière.

Il se retourna et découvrit sa cachette de jouets cassés et de livres qu'il avait dissimulé sous le plancher de son lit de camp. Il choisit à quoi il voulait jouer et attrapa quelques soldats de plomb, puis s'assit afin de pouvoir les étaler sur le petit lit. Il en plaça précautionneusement sept d'un côté et cinq de l'autre. Il les déplaça avec soin, s'imaginant capitaine du plus petit des escadrons.

Il observait par delà des collines et s'arrêta au rapport de l'un de ses éclaireur. L'ennemi était au nombre de sept et ils se déployaient afin de former un demi-cercle autour de ses troupes. Ca allait être difficile, mais il savait qu'il réussirait à faire passer des hommes de l'autre côté. Ordonnant à deux d'entre eux de servir d'appât, Harry mena son équipe jusqu'à une faille, puis ils se mirent en position et ils les prirent par l'arrière en leur tirant dessus. Harry sourit et leva les bras en signe de triomphe. Victoire !

Le courrier attérit sur le sol du salon et, aussi vite que possible, Harry replaça ses jouets sous son lit et referma la porte avant que sa Tante n'arrive pour ramasser le courrier. "Dudley! Ton bulletin scolaire est arrivé!" L'appela-t-elle, excitée.

Dudley avait du prendre des cours pendant l'été cette année-là. Le garçon blond faisait toujours bien ses devoirs, mais ses examens étaient catastrophiques. Il réussissait dans quelques matières cependant, mais pour d'autres il en était bien loin. Ses parents et l'école en étaient venus à croire que son cousin souffrait d'une phobie des examens qui était la cause des ennuis avec ses notes. Dudley en jouait le plus possible. Harry se souvenait de ce qu'il avait dit au principal et à ses parents :

"Je connais vraiment toutes les réponses! J'ai étudié très dur et j'ai toujours parfaitement bien compris mes devoirs. Mais lorsque je suis assis devant la feuille de contrôle, tout disparait. Je suis vraiment désolé!"

Harry ricana. Son cousin avait _toujours _la tête vide. La raison pour laquelle ses devoirs étaient parfaits était qu'il forçait Harry à les faire pour lui. Harry soupira en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas comme si ça le dérangeait vraiment. Pétunia lui permettait de sortir hors de son placard après l'école pour qu'il fasse ses devoirs, un peu plus de travail ne l'embêtait pas. De plus ce qu'il apprenait en classe l'ennuyait, et le travail de Dudley était plus compliqué. Pas beaucoup, mais c'était suffisant.

"Dudley-nounet! Regarde! Tu as eu un C!" Hurla la voix stridente de Pétunia toute fière. "Oh, je suis si fière de toi, Dudley! Pourquoi ne sortirions-nous pas faire des courses demain pour fêter cela ?"

"D'accord. Je veux une nouvelle veste. Et il y a ce nouveau jeu auquel Piers et moi ont veut jouer."

Harry soupira et retourna à ses rêveries. Il eut un sursaut lorsque la porte du placard s'ouvrit et que sa Tante lui ordonna de préparer le diner. Rose lui offrit un doux sourire avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle attacha avec soin son tablier derrière son dos puis se rendit au réfrigérateur.

Pétunia observa l'enfant écarter ses noirs cheveux ébouriffés de ses yeux et commencer à préparer le repas du soir. Ses fines mains coupèrent délicatement les légumes et il commença à s'occuper de la sauce pour la viande pendant qu'ils cuisaient dans le four. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez le garçon lorsqu'il cuisinait. La manière dont il se déplaçait, dont il souriait; ils n'étaient pas les même que quand il se préparait pour l'école ou faisait ses devoirs. Secouant la tête, elle se dirigea vers le salon. Ce n'est pas comme si elle s'en préoccupait.

**xXxXxXx**

Le jour suivant, Rose triait le linge pendant que sa famille mangeait le petit-déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé. Elle pouvait sentir leur satisfaction et elle sourit joyeusement. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit une épaisse enveloppe apparaitre par la boite aux lettres. Elle savait qu'aujourd'hui était dimanche. Il n'y avait pas de courrier le dimanche. Cela devait être quelque chose d'important.

"Puis-je?" Demanda-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait s'entendre, mais sa voix résonna doucement et plus fortement que celle d'Harry. Pétunia fronça les sourcils et, sentant sa confusion, la fillette désigna la porte d'entrée.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_ Lut Rose sur les lèvres pincées de sa Tante.

Rose n'avait confiance que dans sa manière de prononcer correctement 'Puis-je?', 'Merci', et 'Bonjour'. Mais elle essaya de dire courrier. Elle se concentra sur ses lèvres et les bougea de la manière dont elle savait qu'elles devaient le faire, mais sa voix forma le son 'culier'. Vernon fut furieux pensant que Harry se moquait de sa femme. Il donna un coup de fourchette sur la table. Rose ne pouvait rien entendre, mais elle tourna la tête pour le regarder les yeux écarquillés ayant senti la fureur grandissante de son Oncle.

"Va le chercher." Grogna Pétunia.

Rose n'entendit et ne vit pas que sa Tante venait de lui parlait, son attention entièrement portée sur son violent Oncle.

Vernon vira au violet, Tu es sourd_! Ecoute ta tante avant que je ne détruise toute trace de ton arrogance, Garçon! _

Rose tourna rapidement la tête afin de regarder sa tante. Pétunia répéta son ordre et suivit Harry courir hors de la pièce avec délicatesse. Vernon se rassit en murmurant dans sa barbe et Dudley ricanait en engloutissant son porridge. Il adorait lorsque ses parents s'en prenaient à Harry. C'était tellement amusant à observer.

Rose prit l'enveloppe et fut choquée par ce qu'elle y vit. Il y avait écrit :_Harry Potter, le placard sous l'escalier_. Elle savait qui Harry et Garçon étaient, mais n'y pensait jamais. Ce n'était pas comme elle avait jamais rencontré l'un d'eux. Mais elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire, aussi elle se retira. Harry baissa les yeux vers l'enveloppe avec curiosité. Il lut l'adresse et haleta. C'était pour lui ! Il n'avait encore jamais reçu une lettre auparavant et nous étions dimanche donc ce devait être très important.

Souriant, il allait commencer à l'ouvrir quand le mugissement de son Oncle le surpris au point de lui faire lâcher la lettre, "Qu'est ce qui te prends autant de temps, Garçon !"

Harry ne pouvait qu'en conclure qu'il s'était endormi et que son Oncle l'avait réveillé afin d'aller chercher ce qui était arrivé par la boite aux lettres, et qu'il avait obéit, à moitié endormi et ce n'était qu'à présent se réveillait enfin. Mais il ne voulait pas donner la lettre à son Oncle. Il savait que s'il le faisait, il ne pourra jamais savoir de quoi il en retournait, et puis c'était à lui. Alors il jeta l'enveloppe dans le placard lorsqu'il avança puis entra dans la cuisine la tête baissée en signe de soumission.

"Je suis désolé Oncle Vernon, il n'y avait rien."

Vernon changea de couleur et se jeta hors de sa chaise. La tête de Harry se retourna d'horreur et Garçon surgit. Il se recroquevilla, les mains couvrant sa tête tandis qu'il se repliait sur ses genoux. Gémissant déjà qu'il était désolé et qu'il ne le ferait plus jamais. Vernon jurait et hurlait en frappant l'enfant terrorisé.

"Vernon, tu vas être en retard. Tu as une réunion de programmée ce matin avec le directeur, tu te souviens ?" Dit Pétunia d'un ton indifférent au bout de quelques minutes.

"Je reviendrai Garçon!" Grommela-t-il puis marcha d'un pas lourd pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Pétunia avant d'attraper sa veste de costume et se précipiter hors de la maison.

"Va dans ton placard." Pétunia tourna la tête, ne voulant pas avoir à faire à la vision dégoutante de l'enfant ensanglanté.

"Oui, ma Tante. Je suis désolée, tellement désolé." Gémit Garçon en se trainant jusqu'à son placard pour s'y laisser tomber. Sans pouvoir s'empêcher de pleurer, sa magie se diffusait en douceur à travers lui calmant la douleur sourde et lui permettant de se retirer.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans le placard. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il tâtonna autour de lui afin de trouver l'enveloppe. Ses doigts la touchèrent et il tendit avec concentration l'oreille. Il n'entendait ni Pétunia, ni Dudley. Prudemment, il ouvrit la porte du placard et déplia la lettre. Il n'avait eu le temps de lire que la première ligne quand la porte fut ouverte en grand. Dudley se tenait à l'entrée, un sourire malfaisant aux lèvres. Il était venu jouer à la chasse au Harry, mais il fut encore plus ravi de découvrir Harry en train de faire quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas.

"Maman!" Hurla-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons. "Le monstre a une lettre! Il a menti à Papa!"

Pétunia arriva du jardin et se précipita vers le placard. Son fils bloquait la petite porte d'entrée et semblait se débattre. Il se battait avec Harry afin d'obtenir la lettre, mais Harry n'avait pas l'intention de la lui abandonner. Cependant, sa rage fut balayée aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue ; le laissant seulement légèrement en colère, désespéré et frustré.

"Dudley, lâche-ça!" Cria-t-il, essayant de faire échapper sa large manche de la poigne moite de sueur de son cousin."C'est à moi. Laisse-moi la lire, s'il te plait!"

"Bouge-toi, Dudley!" Ordonna Pétunia et Dudley se déplaça sans enthousiasme. Elle entra et sortit un Harry qui se tortillait, du placard."Que fais-tu Garçon ? Tu trouves cela amusant de lire le courrier des autres ?"

"Non!" Nia Harry, continuant à serrer la lettre ouverte. "Elle m'était adressée !"

Elle lut l'enveloppe et s'immobilisa. Elle connaissait cette écriture. C'était la même que celle qui se trouvait sur la lettre laissée dans le couffin d'Harry. Pâlissant, elle arracha littéralement la lettre de la main du garçon et le repoussa avec force. Garçon gémit et se recroquevilla à ses pieds, pleurant en lui demandant pardon. Tout en hurlant, elle le frappa de toutes ses forces, ses longs ongles le faisant saigner.

"Va dans ton placard !" Hurla-t-elle. "Vernon s'occupera de toi!"

**xXxXxXx**

Harry fit la moue et rumina dans le placard sombre. Pourquoi avait-elle prit la lettre et l'avait-elle enfermé à nouveau ? C'était la sienne! Il devait avoir le droit de la lire. Peut être avait-elle jeté les bouts quelque part. Quand il fera nuit, il sortira en douce et les trouvera. Ca ne devrait pas prendre longtemps de les rassembler afin de lire le message. Souriant d'anticipation, il attendit que la nuit tombe, en ce demandant qui pouvait bien lui avoir écrit.

Il sortit en douce cette nuit-là, mais il n'y avait aucune trace des bouts de la lettre dans la poubelle. Pétunia les avait brulé. Déçu, ,il retourna prudemment dans son placard, mais au matin, d'autres lettres arrivèrent. Chaque jours, il se souvenait d'en voir de plus en plus et d'essayer toujours d'en attraper une pour la placer dans son placard, mais son Oncle l'arrêtait à chaque fois et le jetait dans le placard, l'y laissant pour le reste de la journée. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui se produisait réellement.

Une grande partie de ses matinées étaient effacées de son esprit ou conscience puisque Vernon battait Garçon jusqu'à l'inconscience avant de le jeter faible et brisé dans la sombre pièce de rangement. Il détruisait toutes les lettres, et demanda même un congé au travail afin de pouvoir empêcher chacune d'elle de l'atteindre. Pétunia était hystérique, et Dudley ne riait plus et commençait à s'inquiéter de plus en plus tandis que la colère de son père ne faisait qu'augmenter. Finalement, Vernon hurla et leur annonça qu'ils partaient dans une petite maison près de l'océan.

"Aucuns satanée lettre ou hibou ne nous trouveront ici!" Promit-il.

Harry fut ignoré tout au long du séjour et il en était bien heureux. Il était fatigué et il en conclut que toutes ses inquiétudes concernant les lettres l'empêchaient de dormir convenablement pendant la nuit. En vérité, sa fatigue était due aux quantités impressionnantes d'énergie que Garçon utilisait afin de les maintenir en vie. Aussi il dormit la grande majorité des dix heures qu'il leur fallu pour atteindre le lieu d'arrivée.

Vernon ne s'arrêta pas une fois lorsqu'il était éveillé. Pas même lorsque Pétunia déclara qu'elle devait aller aux toilettes. Harry fut choqué. En général, son Oncle faisait tout son possible pour rendre sa 'Pet' heureuse. Il se demanda tristement de quoi ils semblaient si désespéré de le cacher. Que pouvaient bien contenir ces lettres ? Ces pensées tracassaient Harry et il ne put trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. La tempête faisant rage à l'extérieur n'aidait en rien et, d'humeur morne, il fixa le plafond se fissurant de la petite bâtisse où Vernon les avaient amené.

Mais du fait qu'il ne dormait pas, il fut le premier à sentir la terre trembler de façon étrange. Il roula et se mit sur le ventre, l'excitation parcourant ses veines alors qu'il observait la porte d'entrée. Quelque chose arrivait. Mais comment ? La bâtisse se situait sur une île détachée de la côte. Le propriétaire leur avait bien dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres bateaux excepté celui qu'ils avaient utilisé afin de se rendre ici.

En dépit du fait que ce soit ou non possible, la porte bougea sous la force de ce qui tentait d'entrer. Dudley sauta, en hurlant, du canapé sur lequel il avait été forcé de dormir. Vernon et Pétunia se précipitèrent dans la pièce, tous deux vêtus de leurs habits de nuit. Harry fixa d'un air ébahi l'énorme fusil de chasse que son Oncle tenait dans ses poids gras. La personne qui frappait à la porte ignora les menaces de Vernon quant au fait d'être armé, et fit simplement sauter la porte hors de ses gonds.

Chacun se tût tandis qu'Hagrid replaçait la porte à l'entrée et se présenta. Harry regarda avec émerveillement l'immense homme insulter Dudley et lancer un fusil tordu à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mais il lui tendit un paquet carré légèrement aplati avec grand sourire qui suffit à se sortir de son état de choc. Tremblant, il tendit ses mains pâles afin de le saisir.

"C'est pour moi ?" Murmura-t-il submergé par tellement d'émotions qu'il était dur de les identifier. "C'est vraiment mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ?"

"Bien sûr que ça l'est." Répondit Hagrid d'un ton bourru. "Tu nconnaissais pas la date de ton propre anniversaire ?"

Harry secoua silencieusement la tête. Il était trop occupé à ouvrir le cadeau qu'il ne remarqua pas le géant se retourner en lançant un regard meurtrier à sa famille. A l'intérieur se trouvait un gâteau au chocolat sur lequel était inscrites les lettres 'Joyeux 11ème Anniversaire Harry'. Il voulait rire et pleurer à la fois. Il était si agréable de connaitre enfin sa date d'anniversaire, mais il avait pensé connaitre au moins son age. Il semblerait bien qu'il avait une année de plus. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il avait débuté l'école plus tardivement mais il en était reconnaissant. Rien qu'imaginer être dans la classe de Dudley. Il frissonna et délaissa ses pensées pour fixer le visage du géant.

"Merci, umm… Hagrid. Mais… puis-je vous demander… qui êtes-vous ?"

"C'est vrai, jt'ai pas encore dis mon nom." Hagrid sourit en direction du petit garçon "Je suis le Gardien des Clés et des Lieux de Poudlard , Ecole de Sorcellerie."

Ce qui suivi fut la vérité sur le passé d'Harry. Ses parents, Lily et James avait été assassinés par Voldemort et Harry avait été le seul survivant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait plus jamais été aperçu après cette nuit. Harry resta silencieux, absorbant toutes les informations, comprenant pourquoi sa Tante et son Oncle l'avaient caché tout ce temps dans le placard. Seule la menace de Hagrid envers Vernon de donner une queue de cochon à Dudley lui apporta un pale sourire.

Il était toujours dans une sorte de brouillard lorsqu'il alla, le jour suivant, à Londres puis au Chemin de Traverse accompagné d'Hagrid. Il n'avait jamais imaginer que quelque chose d'aussi formidable pourrait lui arriver. Mais son humeur joyeuse se dissipa lorsqu'ils entrèrent au Chaudron Baveur et que tout le monde se mit à lancer des regards et murmurer dans sa direction. Il n'aimait pas toute cette attention; les regards inquisiteurs, presque affamés, que les personnes dans la salle lui jetaient.

C'est alors que ses espoirs d'une vie meilleure disparurent et il réalisa que le monde magique était exactement comme le monde moldu. Ces personnes voulaient quelque chose de lui en récompense pour l'avoir sauvé. Le monde magique serait loin d'être parfait et il ferait bien de faire attention avant de se créer des ennuis, particulièrement parce qu'il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Harry planifia alors d'apprendre le plus vite possible. Cela incluait d'essayer de découvrir la raison pour laquelle Hagrid avait été envoyé à Gringotts.

Chez Madame Guipure, il rencontra un garçon blond se rendant également à Poudlard. Harry parla peu mais essaya de rassembler le plus d'informations possibles en faisant parler le garçon. Il était difficile de cacher tout ce qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais le temps que les retouches soient terminées, il avait compris que les sorciers n'étaient pas unis, qu'il en existait différentes catégories - même s'il n'était pas encore bien certain de pouvoir y croire, et qu'un sport mentionné par le garçon comme Quiddich était très populaire. Harry était plutôt satisfait de tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre en seulement quelques minutes. Il appris des choses encore plus intéressantes en allant chercher sa baguette.

Il passa le reste du mois chez les Dursleys à penser à tout ce qu'il avait lu dans ses livres d'école. Pétunia et Vernon le laissaient tranquille la plupart du temps, choisissant, en fait, de le déplacer dans la seconde chambre de Dudley et de l'y enfermer jusqu'au début des cours. Ils ne mentionnèrent même pas Hedwige qui faisait des aller-retour par la fenêtre de sa chambre comme elle le souhaitait. Dudley était, à présent, tellement terrifié de Harry qu'il ne se plaint même pas lorsqu'il fut obligé d'abandonner sa seconde chambre. Mais la paix entre sa famille et lui changea la veille de son départ. Vernon monta d'un pas lourd les escaliers et déverrouilla la porte. Harry était passivement assis sur le lit lorsque son oncle entra.

"Je te préviens, Garçon." Dit-il lentement avec méchanceté. Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent tandis que Garçon tremblait à l'intérieur, prêt à prendre la relève. Vernon avança son visage juste en face de celui de Harry, en le saisissant par son col lâche. "Parle de nous à l'un de ces monstres et tu le regrettera. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Pas le moindre mot, Garçon. Aucun."

"Oui Oncle Vernon" murmura Harry, effrayé. Autant qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais vu son Oncle si effrayant. Vernon grogna et se recula, touchant sa ceinture. Garçon força Harry à se retirer et prit sa place.

**ooOooOooOO**

**Fin du prologue**

Note: Le prochain chapitre traitera de la 1ère année de Harry à Poudlard. Il sera publié dans 3 semaines. Je suis assez anxieuse de ce que vous allez en penser, c'est pour cela que je poste si rapidement ce prologue, afin de voir comment l'idée sera reçue ! Un conseil de lectrice an de l'histoire : continuez à la lire, ne vous arrêtez pas aux trois premiers chapitres, la véritable histoire commence au chapitre 3 !

Bonne soirée !


	2. La Pierre Philosophale

**Titre :** Esprit brisé, âme morcelée

**Auteur** : SensiblyTainted qui m'a gentiment autorisé à traduire son travail.

**Traduction **: Falx Italica

**oo0oo00oo0oo00oo**

La Pierre Philosophale

"_Je te préviens, Garçon." Dit-il lentement avec méchanceté. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent tandis que Garçon tremblait à l'intérieur, prêt à prendre la relève. Vernon avança son visage juste en face de celui d'Harry, en le saisissant par son col lâche. "Parle de nous à l'un de ces monstres et tu le regretteras. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Pas le moindre mot, Garçon. Aucun."_

"_Oui Oncle Vernon" murmura Harry, effrayé. Autant qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais vu son Oncle si effrayant. Vernon grogna et se recula, atteint sa ceinture. Garçon força Harry à se retirer et prit sa place ..._

xXxXxXx

Le matin suivant, même Garçon ne put guérir Harry de toutes ses blessures. L'enfant de onze supposa qu'il avait mal dormi: après tout il n'avait jamais passé la nuit dans un lit. Tout ce dont il se souvenait était l'avertissement de son oncle. Il repassait la scène en boucle dans son esprit. Qui n'aurait pas mal dormi après cela ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait mentionner les Dursleys à l'école, se moqua Harry. Il serait occupé par d'autres choses. A vrai dire, il avait l'intention de penser aussi peu que possible à sa famille.

Harry lança un regard narquois à son cousin lorsqu'il descendit de la voiture avec toutes ses nouvelles affaires. Dudley gémit. Ils allaient se rendre à l'hôpital afin de lui retirer sa queue de cochon, juste après avoir déposé Harry. Ce dernier espérait que c'était très douloureux. Il était satisfait alors qu'il poussait ses affaires vers le bon quai puis, en suivant une famille de rouquins, jusqu'au train.

Lorsque le plus jeune garçon le trouva seul dans le comportement et s'assit, Harry employa la même méthode d'apprentissage que celle utilisée avec le blond. Il se rendit rapidement compte que le rouquin venait d'une catégorie différente de sorciers. Tandis que Ron expliquait le système des Maisons de Poudlard et notamment le fait que tous les Serpentards étaient mauvais, il se souvint du blond expliquant avec fierté qu'il irait à Serpentard. Il se rappelait également l'avoir entendu appeler Hagrid un serviteur.

Après que Drago eut fait irruption dans le compartiment, Harry sut qu'il ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard; bien qu'il sache qu'il possédait beaucoup plus de traits de cette Maison que d'aucune autre. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans la même Maison que l'assassin de ses parents et qui l'avait forcé à vivre avec sa Tante et son Oncle. Il se tu tout le reste du voyage, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le rouquin continuer à parler.

Le stress atteint son pic lorsque le Choixpeau Magique lui dit qu'il ferait de grandes choses à Serpentard. En vérité ce fut comme si quelque chose en lui se brisa, comme un brusque changement dans la pression de l'air, et lorsqu'après un léger vertige le stress redescendit, il était à nouveau en confiance et il se redressa. Le Chapeau fut étrangement silencieux avant de crier "Griffondor!".

Sans qu'Harry le sache, il lui manquait à présent des morceaux de son passé. Toutes ses inquiétudes dans le train et ses plus basses actions à l'encontre de Dudley et de ses voisins qui le persécutaient furent effacées et enregistrées dans une nouvelle personnalité à part entière. Il ne se souvenait même pas que le Choixpeau avait, dans un premier temps, souhaité l'envoyer à Serpentard. Il sourit malicieusement et courut joyeusement vers Ron à la table des lions.

xXxXxXx

Silas observait ce qui l'entourait, sachant qu'il n'était plus une partie d'Harry. Il se tenait debout dans une chambre contenant une bibliothèque vide, une chaise noire destinée à la lecture, un lit pourvu de draps d'un vert profond et un miroir de plein pied. Il avança jusqu'à celui-ci et contempla son reflet. Il semblait être plus âgé que Harry de deux ans, il avait treize ans environ.

Il portait la robe d'uniforme de Serpentard entrouverte révélant une chemise en soie blanche de belle qualité et un pantalon noir parfaitement taillé drapé sur des bottes policées. Il avait de lisses et doux cheveux noirs lui arrivant au menton qui avaient été placés derrière ses oreilles. Un clou argenté perçait son oreille gauche. Son visage possédait des traits anguleux similaires à ceux d'Harry, mais sans être identiques, et ses yeux variaient de façon hypnotique entre le bleu clair et le gris pâle.

Satisfait, il se lança vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand. Il était au courant des autres, et savait ce que chacun d'eux faisait pour Harry, et il voulait les voir par lui même. Il attérit dans ce qui semblait être un salon neutre; le tapis était blanc, l'unique canapé était noir et les draperies qui ornaient les murs de pierres grises étaient d'un beige crème. Il y avait trois autres portes. Il s'approcha de la porte la plus proche de la sienne. Elle était unie, blanche et rectangulaire, alors que la sienne était d'un bois d'acajou sombre avec un haut de porte arrondit en demi-cercle. Il ouvrit la porte blanche et découvrit Rose.

La fillette de onze ans était roulée en boule dans son lit, souriant gentiment alors qu'elle rêvait. Une grande fenêtre laissait entrer un lumineux soleil dans la pièce. Des plantes et des herbes de toutes sortes étaient disposées devant celle-ci, de toutes évidence, entretenues avec amour. Des livres de cuisine se trouvaient placés dans une petite bibliothèque. Un miroir d'argent de plein pied se situait à côté et de l'autre côté on apercevait un fauteuil blanc en peluche. Un tablier était accroché à un crochet d'argent sur la porte. Des outils de jardinage étaient entreposés sur une petite table près des plantes et de la fenêtre.

Le tapis était blanc, et son couvre-lit décoré de roses rouges et roses pâles. Les murs se nuançaient de d'un doux bleu ciel. Tout était impeccablement propre, Rose incluse. La petite fille avaient des cheveux blonds lui arrivant à la taille attachés en une queue de cheval lâche. Elle avait des lèvres d'une couleur de pétales de roses et sa robe à froufrous blanche lui arrivait aux genoux. De petites chaussures blanches assorties à la robe étaient disposées par terre près du lit. Elle tourna son visage doré vers lui et ses tendres yeux bleus s'ouvrirent lourds de sommeil afin de le regarder. La confusion traversa son doux visage.

"Je suis Silas." Lui dit-il. "Je vais te surveiller et faire en sorte qu'Harry ne fasse rien de stupide.. Retourne dormir."

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête et ferma les yeux. Il repoussa avec douceur la porte derrière lui, bien qu'il soit au courant qu'elle était sourde. La porte suivante se trouva être l'exacte réplique de la porte du placard du Numéro 4. Il ricana et l'ouvrit, se baissant afin de pouvoir entrer. L'intérieur ressemblait également en tout point à celui du placard, et il du s'accroupir.

L'horrible lit de camp était poussé contre le mur du fond au lieu du côté comme cela était le cas das le vrai placard. Sur celui-ci était allongé un garçon de cinq ans. Les yeux de l'enfant s'ouvrirent instantanément. Ses iris étaient noirs, remplis de larmes, de désespoir et de douleur. Silas ignora les excuses gémissantes et les supplications de ne pas le blesser, et observa le corps nu et affamé. Très peu de peau n'était pas marquée par les blessures, coupures, brulures et coups de fouet. Sachant que Garçon ne comprendrait pas ce qu'il dirait, il le quitta en silence, fermant la porte du placard derrière lui afin de le laisser se reposer en tranquillité.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une porte. Le genre de porte que l'on trouvait dans un château; faite d'épaisses pierres grises et de bandes de fer noir. Silas ouvrit la porte. L'intérieur de la pièce était sombre, les ombres enveloppant tout. Mais, tout au fond de la chambre, il pouvait distinguer la forme aussi blanche que le lys d'un homme se tenant à la verticale à demi allongé. Tout ce que Silas pouvait voir étaient les mains blanches de l'homme, accompagnées de griffes noires asserrées, reposant sur ce que Silas devinait être sa poitrine et son visage d'une pâleur cadavérique.

Ni les lèvres de l'homme, ni ses joues, pas plus que ses paupières n'avaient de couleur, mais sous sa tête quelque chose miroitait avec la lumière apparaissant par la porte ouverte. Silas mit quelques temps à réaliser qu'il s'agissait des cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit de l'homme, qui s'étalaient sur le sol dans un déversement de liquide sombre. Si l'homme s'était tenu debout, pensa Silas, ses cheveux auraient atteint ses pieds. L'endormi ne remuait pas, pas plus qu'il ne respirait. Il reposait aussi immobile qu'un cadavre. Silas ferma la porte sans même y entrer.

xXxXxXx

Alors qu'Harry débutait son année scolaire, se faisait ses premiers amis, rencontrait les professeurs, il ne réalisa pas qu'il apprenait beaucoup plus lentement qu'il n'en avait l'habitude à l'école moldue, ne remarqua pas qu'il n'était plus cynique, amer ou sournois. Il n'était absolument pas au courant du fait que Silas apprenait à travers ses yeux complotant, planifiant, observant. Il ne savait pas que Silas prenait sa place lorsqu'Harry pensait dormir, se glissant furtivement dans la bibliothèque afin d'étudier plus encore, remplissant et augmentant ainsi rapidement les étagères de livres du Serpentard dans la chambre de l'âme de Silas

C'était Silas qui gardait un œil sur les autres et il remarqua que, si l'homme ressemblant à un cadavre et Garçon n'étaient pas dérangés par le fait de ne pas sortir, Rose ne s'adaptait pas aussi bien. Il se mit à commencer à l'entendre dormir par à-coups. Aussi, toutes les autres semaines, une fois Harry endormi, il se glissait hors du dortoir et se rendait dans les serres. Une fois là-bas, il se retirait et laissait Rosa sortir pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper joyeusement des plantes, à la lueur de la lune.

Personne ne remarqua l'étrange comportement d'Harry. Pas même lui ne fut au courant de ses absences puisque Silas faisait très attention à ce qu'ils ne sortent que lorsque leur Hôte était endormi et le ramenait au lit avant qu'il ait besoin de se lever. Harry était vraiment heureux à l'école malgré l'existence du Professeur Rogue (que Silas trouvait très drôle, mais dont il désapprouvait les sarcasmes lorsqu'ils étaient destinés à _son_ Harry) et le Quidditch.

Dans un premier temps, Harry fut choqué et embarrassé d'être dans l'équipe. Mais l'enthousiasme de Ron et son propre amour grandissant pour le vol le rendit tout aussi excité de pouvoir jouer. Et il s'amusa même à essayer de trouver le mystère du coffre et du chien à trois têtes avec Ron et, au fil du temps, Hermione (Silas était reconnaissant envers la jeune fille brune. Il était malade de devoir supporter l'ennuyant rouquin. Hermione n'était pas parfaite mais, au moins, elle se montrait intelligente).

Bien évidemment, les choses ne purent rester aussi formidables. En Février, après avoir été attrapé hors de son lit alors qu'il envoyait à Charlie Weasley, un dragon illégalement obtenu. Harry, Ron et Drago eurent une retenue avec Hagrid. Harry n'en était pas particulièrement ennuyé. Il aimait Hagrid et la Forêt Interdite ne semblait pas si effrayante. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Tout changea lorsqu'il se retrouva face à face avec Voldemort. Découvrir la licorne morte lui fit réaliser qu'il n'était pas dans un jeu. C'était réel et sérieux. Et si Rogue cherchait réellement à la obtenir la Pierre ? Et s'il travaillait pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Pourquoi Voldemort aurait-il été si proche de Poudlard si ce n'est parce que la pierre offrant l'immortalité s'y trouvait ? Harry savait que Voldemort attendait; attendait que son serviteur lui ramène la Pierre. Ce n'était vraiment plus amusant.

Silas ne s'était pas préoccupé du mystère avec lequel son Hôte s'amusait, mais à présent, il savait qu'ils devaient en découvrir autant que possible sur Voldemort et la Pierre. Si jamais Voldemort revenait au pouvoir, les premiers sur sa liste seraient probablement eux. Et bien que Rogue soit un suspect, Silas ne pensait pas qu'Harry cherchait dans la bonne direction. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Et il ne disait pas seulement cela parce que l'homme l'amusait occasionnellement.

Il essaya d'aider, de donner des conseils à Harry, mais le garçon était têtu. Il tenta même d'apaiser l'anxiété grandissante d'Harry quand au fait que Voldemort attaque l'école afin de l'atteindre. Mais rien ne marchait. Rose se reposa rapidement de moins en moins et les pleurs de Garçon se faisaient à l'occasion entendre à travers la porte de son placard. Silas était lugubre. Quelque chose allait se passer. Et cela se fit, mais d'une manière telle que, même lui n'aurait pu prévoir.

xXxXxXx

Nous étions au début du mois Juin, et les examens d'Harry étaient enfin terminés. Mais Harry était plus tendu que jamais. Lorsqu'il réalisa enfin ce qui le tracassait, il se précipita chez Hagrid. A la grande horreur de tous, iles découvrirent qu'Hagrid avait donné à l'homme qui l'avait trompé, la clée pour passer devant Touffu. Ron et Hermione l'accompagnèrent trouver un professeur, afin d'obtenir de l'aide

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, on les informa que Dumbledore était absent. Ils décidèrent alors de parler à leur Directrice de Maison. Harry pouvait difficilement croire que MacGonagall n'avait pas vu venir la menace qu'il avait découvert et s'évanouit presque de choc lorsqu'elle les envoya balader, ne considérant pas la situation comme importante. Elle allait ignorer la menace !

Puisque personne ne comptait le faire, il devait protéger la Pierre. Même si cela signifiait l'atteindre en premier afin d'arrêter Voldemort avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais il ne pouvait pas ! Il n'était qu'un enfant ! Comment pouvait-il protéger quelque chose ? Agité et tremblant, il était déchiré entre son désir de protéger la pierre et sa certitude de ne pas être suffisamment bon pour faire quelque chose.

xXxXxXx

Silas soupira de soulagement lorsque la tension se brisa nette et il entra dans le salon afin de vérifier l'état des autres. Il fut choqué de découvrir Harry roulé en boule sur le canapé, profondément assoupi. Il aurait entendu Rose et Garçon partirent, aussi savait-il que ce n'était pas eux. Il parcourut la pièce du regard et tomba sur la nouvelle porte grande ouverte. Elle était en un solide bois de chêne. Il se rapprocha et regarda à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait personne, mais Silas sut simplement en observant la chambre qui était la nouvelle personne.

La chambre disposait d'un grand lit à baldaquin aux draps rouges. Une petite estrade de duel additionnée d'un mannequin était installée dans un coin de la pièce, près d'une étagère contenant tous les livres qu'ils connaissaient sur la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Silas souffla d'exaspération et retourna s'asseoir auprès du jeune adolescent. Ses yeux fixèrent le visage d'Harry.

"Tu viens de lâcher ton Griffondor dans la bataille, pas vrai ?" Demanda-t-il au garçon et soupira. "Nous allons mourir."

xXxXxXx

La nouvelle personnalité mena les deux autres Griffondors par la trappe. Il utilisa leurs forces, les guidant avec prudence. Il était plus confiant lorsqu'il se trouvait dans le feu de l'action. Il était impossible qu'il n'arrive pas à atteindre la fin de ce puzzle et sauver la Pierre. Avec un sourire d'anticipation, il avança sur l'échiquier et suivit les instructions de Ron, lui accordant sa totale confiance.

Ce fut difficile, mais il prit une bonne décision en abandonnant Ron. Hermione le suivit. Après que l'énigme ait été résolue, il savait qu'il ne pouvait risquer qu'elle soit également blessée. Il devait la protéger et cette dernière porte serait beaucoup trop dangereuse pour elle si elle la traversait. Il lui expliqua gentiment qu'elle devait retourner auprès de Ron et aller chercher de l'aide. Il irait seul.

Buvant la potion, il avança jusqu'à traverser les flammes et entra dans la chambre qui contenait la Pierre. Il fut choqué de découvrit le faible et bégayant Professeur. Mais il fallait reconnaître que Quirrell n'était plus, à présent, ni faible, ni bégayant. Il continua à faire parler l'homme tandis qu'il avançait dans la pièce en direction du centre, où il était persuadé que la Pierre se trouvait. Quirrell finit par le remarquer et le ligota grâce à une corde magique.

Mais il ne se découragea pas. Il manœuvra sa baguette dans son dos et commença à murmurer le contre-sort tout en continuant à faire parler l'abruti. Il semblerait bien qu'il doive présenter ses excuses à Rogue puisqu'il avait pensé que c'était lui et tout. Finalement, alors que Quirrell murmurait des mots incompréhensibles à l'encontre du Miroir du Rised, les cordes se détachèrent. Il se rapprocha du Miroir, espérant y jeter un coup d'oeil. Peut-être pourrait-il découvrir où se trouvait la Pierre puisque c'était ce qu'il désirait le plus.

"Utilise le garçon… utilise-le…" Siffla une voix.

"Venez ici, Potter!" Ordonna Quirrell d'une voix cassée, se fichant bien qu'il ne soit plus attaché.

Puisque son propre objectif était également de regarder dans le miroir, il s'approcha et se plaça devant la glace. Quirrell se plaça à ses côtés, lui ordonnant de lui dire ce qu'il voyait. Il se vit tenir la Pierre et la placer dans sa poche avant, le tout accompagné d'un clin d'oeil de son reflet. Mais alors qu'il se concentrait sur cela, il raconta une histoire de poste de capitaine de Quidditch ou autre. Il sourit presque lorsqu'il sentit le poids de la Pierre peser, pour de vrai, dans sa poche.

Quirrell l'éloigna de frustration du miroir. Il le laissa faire et commença à se déplacer en direction de la sortie pendant que l'imbécile professeur continuait à tenter de percer le secret du miroir. Mais la voix sifflante se fit entendre alors qu'il avait presque réussit à s'enfuir, "Le garçon ment. Laisse-moi lui parler."

Il se tint droit, fixant d'un air de défi Quirrell dérouler son turban et révéler le visage de Voldemort qui se trouvait à l'arrière de son crane nu. Ses yeux rouges le scrutèrent, cherchant à l'effrayer, mais il ne ressentit aucune terreur. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir la peur. A la place, il sourit effrontément et dit "Vous n'êtes pas très joli à voir, hein ?"

Le visage sourit, mais il s'agissait plutôt d'une expression de rage et de haine."Tu vois ce que je suis devenu, Harry Potter ? Je suis une ombre obligée de posséder de faibles serviteurs afin de survivre. Mais plus maintenant. Ce ne sera plus le cas une fois que tu m'auras donné cette Pierre qui se trouve dans ta poche."

"Je ne crois pas." Il grimaça et commença à reculer à nouveau en direction de la sortie sans jamais détacher les yeux de l'horrible créature lui faisant face.

"Ne sois pas stupide," gronda le visage. "Tu ferais mieux de sauver ta vie et me rejoindre, ou tu connaitras le même destin que tes parents. Ils sont morts en me demandant grâce."

"MENTEUR!" Répliqua-t-il, commençant à se mettre en colère.

Quirrell se reculait afin de l'empêcher de mettre trop de distance entre eux."Que c'est émouvant." Siffla Voldemort. "J'estime toujours le courage. Oui, mon garçon, tes parents furent courageux. J'ai tué ton père en premier, et il a combattu avec audace, mais ta mère n'aurait pas du mourir. Elle aurait pu s'en aller, mais elle a préféré mourir pour te protéger. A présent donne-moi la Pierre, à moins que tu ne souhaites que son sacrifice ait été vain."

"JAMAIS!"Rétorqua-t-il en hurlant férocement. Comment leur meurtrier osait-il parler d'eux de la sorte, pensa-t-il en jetant un Stupéfix à l'enfoiré.

Quirrell l'esquiva et se mit à contre-attaquer. Mais le nouveau Harry était agile et les évita tous avec facilité. Deux de ses sorts atteignirent presque l'autre, mais alors les sorts de Quirrell se firent plus puissants. Le Griffondor transpirait tout en se déplaçant. Il était temps de tenter de prendre la fuite. Il essaya avec prudence de se rapprocher de la porte et, grâce à cette seconde d'inattention, Quirrell put lui prendre sa baguette. Il esquiva deux autres sorts,mais Quirrell le toucha d'un Petrificus Totalus.

"Maintenant, donne-moi cette Pierre." dit Voldemort d'un air triomphant et la main de Quirrell se tendit dans sa direction. Il était impuissant. Il ne savait pas comment gérer le fait d'être impuissant et commença à se retirer.

xXxXxXx

Silas, bien entendu, l'avait vu venir, mais il était à présent trop tard pour reculer. S'enfuir était hors de question. Voldemort ne devait pas mettre la main sur la Pierre ou leurs vies seraient en danger. Surtout avec le nouveau gamin qui la ramenait un peu trop. Garçon ne pratiquait pas la magie, excepté en ce qui s'agissait de se soigner, et il ne le faisait même pas intentionnellement. Rose ne pouvait pas non plus faire de magie. Son unique talent était l'Empathie. Harry ne pouvait pas gérer la situation, et même s'il le pouvait, il n'en savait pas plus que le nouveau garçon.

Il ne restait que lui, et bien qu'il possède beaucoup de connaissances, probablement plus que le nouveau gosse, il ne pensait pas pouvoir les sauver. Pas avec Voldemort leur soufflant littéralement au visage. Décidé, il courut jusqu'à la lourde porte de pierre et de fer, puis l'ouvrit. L'homme-cadavérique était toujours aussi immobile que s'il était mort, des ombres tourbillonnant autour de lui d'un obscur pouvoir.

"Réveille-toi." Dit Silas d'un ton lugubre. "On a besoin de toi."

Les yeux s'ouvrirent. Il n'y avait ni iris ni pupilles. Ils étaient comme des fenêtres de glace en Enfer, un feu rougeâtre brulant en eux. Il s'assit, puis se mit lentement debout. La longue chevelure noire coulante ondulait en vagues et un sourire affamé tordit les lèvres de l'homme-de-la-mort avant de disparaitre, poussé à l'Extérieur. Silas frissonna.

xXxXxXx

Les yeux verts émeraudes d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et un feu vert parut se mettre à bruler derrière eux alors que la nouvelle personnalité prenait place. La magie parcourut son petit corps et une rage à l'état pure déforma son visage lorsqu'il se mit à crier et lança sa main en avant. Le coup atteint Quirrell à la poitrine et l'homme hurla tandis que ses vêtements et peaux commençaient lentement à se désintégrer au toucher du garçon.

Le Professeur bascula en arrière,Voldemort lui hurlant de s'emparer de la Pierre. Le garçon se tenait mollement debout et fit à nouveau un mouvement de la main. La magie noire affamée suivit le geste et Quirrell se mit à hurler à nouveau alors que son corps était dévoré par la mort. Le sourire démoniaque du garçon s'agrandit, la colère dans ses yeux de plus en plus foudroyante. Trois autres décharges et Quirrell était à terre, incapable de continuer à crier. Le garçon leva ses bras et hurla, le pouvoir se déversant sauvagement, à présent sans cible ou but.

Le corps de Quirrell se transforma en cendres. La forme sombre de Voldemort s'échappa. Il fallut tout le pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour y arriver. Le garçon derrière lui était comme un aspirateur, essayant de l'absorber. Mais il réussit à s'enfuir. Le miroir trembla, les murs se fissurèrent, le sol bougea, et pourtant quelque chose en Harry n'était pas satisfait. Il voulait tout détruire. Le plafond commença à craquer, mais avant que les débris ne puissent atteindre le sol, il se brisa et disparut dans le néant.

xXxXxXx

"Nous devons le réveiller! Il est l'Hôte! Il sortira immédiatement si nous le réveillons!" Hurla Silas en réponse au nouvel adolescent. La pierre remuait sous la pression du pouvoir drainé de l'âme qu'ils partageaient tous. Ils devaient agir rapidement ou sinon ils mourraient. Soit d'épuisement magique, soit du château s'écroulant sur leurs têtes.

"Hey! Réveille-toi!" Hurla le Griffondor aux oreilles d'Harry tout en le secouant.

Silas frappa la joue du plus jeune garçon suffisamment fort pour laisser une marque sur la peau. Rose sortit en tremblant de peur de sa chambre. Elle les regarda avec de grands yeux et fit des gestes dans leur direction. Silas secoua la tête et désigna Harry puis en hauteur. Elle hocha la tête et commença à le secouer à son tour. Garçon commença à pousser des cris hystériques depuis son placards. Tous ensemble, ils réussirent à réveiller Harry.

Leur Hôte disparut et ils entendirent (à l'exception de Rose) la porte en pierre interdite être fermée d'un grand claquement. Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Rose vacilla et Silas la raccompagna dans son lit, l'allongeant, afin qu'elle puisse retourner dormir. Lorsqu'il retourna dans le salon, les pleurs de Garçon s'apaisaient. Il soupira et s'assit, fatigué, face au nouvel adolescent. Le Griffondor semblait avoir le même age que lui. Il avait des yeux bleus brillants et des cheveux auburns ébouriffés. Il était grand et musclé, mais sans paraître trop corpulent.

Silas ricana, "Bien, qui que tu sois, tu nous a presque fais tuer."

"Je suis Gabriel. Et tout s'est bien passé."Répondit-il de manière hautaine, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Que t'attendais-tu à ce que je fasse ? Et puis qui es-tu ?"

"Je suis Silas. Ce que tu aurais du faire, c'est aller chercher le Professeur Rogue et lui parler de tes doutes! Pas foncer tête baissée avec ces imbéciles! Nous aurions pu mourir !"

"Rogue était un suspect! Je ne pouvais pas aller le voir, et ces 'imbéciles' ont agit d'eux même! C'est plus que tu n'as pu faire!"

"Oh, la ferme." Silas le regarda froidement puis partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Gabriel fixa pendant un moment la porte avant de rejoindre la sienne.

xXxXxXx

Harry se réveillait lentement. Il fut très surpris de découvrir qu'il était à l'infirmerie avec le Directeur Dumbledore assis à ses côtés. Une lumière démontrant d'une matinée avancée s'infiltrait à travers la fenêtre. Il se mit à réfléchir. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était le refus de McGonagall. Dumbledore aperçut sa confusion et rit.

"Monsieur… Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Quirrell n'a pas la Pierre." Le rassura le vieux sorcier. Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire, aussi il resta silencieux. Dumbledore continua en les félicitant lui, Ron et Hermione pour avoir réussi à passer toutes les défenses des professeurs. Il donna suffisamment de détails pour qu'Harry comprenne vaguement quels avaient été ces obstacles. "Je pense que le dernier était plutôt brillant. Une de mes meilleures idées."

Harry plongea son regard dans les yeux scintillant de plaisir de l'autre et fonça des sourcils, "Je ne comprends pas."

"J'ai utilisé le Miroir du Rised." Expliqua-t-il. "Seule une personne qui voulait trouver la Pierre, mais pas l'utiliser, pouvait l'obtenir."

Harry hocha la tête, absent, puis il eut un vertige. Le regard de Dumbledore se durcit lorsque la tête d'Harry pencha en avant comme s'il était sur le point de s'évanouir, mais il se rassit rapidement en se tenant la tête avec précaution. "Désolé monsieur." Dit docilement Silas en essayant d'agir comme Harry. "J'ai un peu mal à la tête."

Et c'était l'exacte vérité. Il leur était impossible à lui et tous les autres d'apparaitre d'eux-mêmes en exerçant une pression. Seul le retrait volontaire d'Harry pouvait leur permettre de devenir la personnalité dominante, mais Silas en avait grandement besoin et cela lui avait donné de la force. Malgré cela, si Harry n'avait pas été si confus, désorienté et mal à l'aise sous le regard de Dumbledore, il n'aurait pas pu le faire.

"C'est tout à fait normal." Répondit Dumbledore en se détendant. "Tu as traversé une rude épreuve."

"Combien de temps suis-je resté endormi?"

"Trois jours. Tous ces cadeaux viennent de tes amis. Ils seront très heureux de te revoir."

"Et en ce qui concerne la Pierre?"

"Ah, la Pierre. Je dois m'excuser auprès de toi, Harry. Je n'aurais jamais dû quitter l'école. Dès que j'ai atteint Londres, il est devenu clair pour moi que l'endroit où je devais me trouver était celui que je venais de quitter. Je suis également arrivé juste à temps ."

Silas laissa filer, mais il retint avec force un ricanement qui manqua d'échapper de ses lèvres. Quel sale manipulateur. A essayer de faire croire que c'était lui qui les avait sauvé. Silas pensait que l'homme avait agit de la sorte pour les tester, avait risqué leur vie pour voir comment ils s'en sortiraient face à Voldemort. Il changea rapidement de sujet, effrayé de se trahir."Donc vous avez la Pierre?" Il essaya de paraître heureux.

"Il a été décidé qu'il serait plus prudent de détruire la Pierre. De cette façon, elle ne pourra jamais plus être utilisée dans le but où elle a failli l'être. Tout ça grâce à ton intervention, bien entendu."

Silas sourit avec fermeté Le Démon en Harry l'avait probablement détruit avant qu'ils ne forcent la personnalité à rentrer. Silas secoua la tête, tentant de se concentrer. "J'ai des questions."

"Je répondrai à tes questions, à moins d'avoir une très bonne raison de ne pas le faire, auquel cas, je te prie de me pardonner. Mais je préfère ne pas mentir."

Il faut donc s'attendre à beaucoup de non, pensa Silas, mais il demanda quand même. "Voldemort a dit qu'il avait tué ma mère uniquement parce qu'elle essayait de l'empêcher de me tuer. Mais pourquoi voulait-il me tuer ?"

Dumbledore soupira très profondément, "Hélas, pour cette première question, je ne peux pas te répondre. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant. Tu le sauras, un jour... garde ceci à l'esprit pour le moment, Harry. Lorsque tu seras plus grand... Je sais que tu détestes entendre cela... Lorsque tu seras prêt, tu sauras."

D'accord. Silas détestait pour de bon cet homme. Sans le moindre doute. Il y avait une autre chose encore qu'il devait faire. "Monsieur. En ce qui concerne le professeur Rogue… Je dois avouer que je pensais qu'il était derrière tout cela." Et il se retira.

Harry se réveilla en entendant, "Ah… Le Professeur Rogue. Je crois que tu pensais qu'il s'agissait de lui qui avait ensorcelé ton balai pendant ce jeu de Quidditch, n'est-ce-pas ? En vérité, il s'agissait de Quirrell, comme tu as du le réaliser, j'en suis sûr. Le Professeur Rogue essayait de te sauver en lançant un contre-sort. Et il a soupçonné Quirrell depuis le début. C'est pour cela qu'il gardait un oeil sur lui. Je te donne ma parole, Harry. J'ai pleinement confiance dans le Professeur Rogue. Ne doute jamais de lui.."

"Oh… ummm… Je suis désolé monsieur." Essaya Harry. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait du s'évanouir quelques instants. Il se sentait si fatigué

"Personnellement, je te prie de pardonner son attitude hostile. Cela provient des sentiments de haine qui existaient entre lui et ton père, James. Pas vraiment de la manière dont toi et Mr Malefoy vous comportez l'un avec l'autre. Il y avait plus de dangereuses blagues et d'insultes entre eux. Et puis un jours ton père a fait quelque chose que Severus n'a jamais pu lui pardonner."

"Quoi?" Demanda Harry les yeux grands ouverts.

"James lui a sauvé la vie." Sourit Dumbledore alors qu'Harry cligna les yeux de surprise. "C'est amusant la manière dont fonctionne le cerveau des gens, n'est-ce-pas ? Le Professeur Rogue n'a pas pu supporter d'avoir une dette à l'égard de ton père... Je crois qu'il a tenu à ce point à te protéger cette année pour considérer qu'il était à égalité avec ton père. Ainsi, il pourrait continuer à haïr le souvenir de ton père en paix."

Harry essaya de comprendre, mais accentua son mal de tête alors il arrêta. Dumbledore partit rapidement après. Heureusement, Ron et Hermione répondirent plus tard aux questions d'Harry. Ils lui racontèrent tout de leur aventure. Hermione lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter de la perte de mémoire (même s'ils étaient quelques peu déçus de ne pas savoir ce qui s'était passé dans la salle avec la Pierre). Ce n'était pas surprenant considérant le traumatisme qu'il avait subi. Elle ajouta que Madame Pomfresh leur avait expliqué qu'il était sorti épuisé magiquement de son affrontement avec Quirrell. Et c'est d'elle qu'il apprit également la future mort de Nicolas Flamel qui l'acceptait avec sagesse.

Globalement, il n'était pas trop déçu de ne pas se souvenir. Ce dont il se rappelait de sa confrontation avec Voldemort dans les bois lui suffisait amplement. Il dormit profondément cette nuit et ce, jusqu'au milieu du jour suivant. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se sentait beaucoup mieux et demanda à Madame Pomfresh de le laisser assister au Banquet de fin d'Année.

Il fut heureux d'y aller, même s'il rougit fortement sous les applaudissements lorsque les bannières de Serpentard furent transformées en celles rouges et orsde Griffondor après que Dumbledore ait attribué ses points de dernière minute. En fait, entouré ainsi de tous ses amis réjouis (les premiers qu'il ait jamais eu), ce fut la meilleure nuit de toute sa vie.C'était mieux que de remporter un match de Quidditch et il n'oublierait jamais ce moment.

**Fin de la première année.**

**Note : Le prochain chapitre traitera de la seconde année à Poudlard de Harry. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ; je l'ai posté une semaine plus tôt que prévu, je vous dis à dans 3 semaines/1 mois pour la suite ! **


	3. La Chambre des Secrets

**Titre :** Esprit brisé, âme morcelée

**Auteur** : SensiblyTainted qui m'a gentiment autorisé à traduire son travail.

**Traduction **: Falx Italica

**Notes **: (**A/N:** Attention: Abus d'enfant dans les scènes à venir)

**ooOooOooOO**

La Chambre des Secrets

Harry était de retour chez les Dursleys. Certaines choses étaient mieux qu'avant son départ pour Poudlard et certaines choses étaient pires. Il avait toujours la seconde chambre de Dudley, mais toutes ses nouvelles affaires magiques furent enfermées dans le placard sous l'escalier. Harry s'inquiétait d'avoir des problèmes s'il ne parvenait pas à faire ses devoirs, mais que pouvait-il faire lorsque ses livres étaient mis sous clés, loin de lui ? De plus, il avait du relâcher Hedwige et l'avertir qu'elle ne devait pas revenir et qu'ils se reverraient à Poudlard. Vernon avait menacé de la tuer et Harry ne laisserait pas cela se produire.

Une des premières choses que son oncle lui avait demandé lorsqu'il était revenu était de savoir s'il avait parlé d'eux dans sa nouvelle école. Harry répondit par la négative. Mais Vernon ne le crû pas. Le gros homme enleva sa ceinture, lui réclamant la vérité. Garçon hurla qu'il disait la vérité et qu'il n'avait rien raconté. Après environ une heure, Vernon fut enfin convaincu qu'Harry ne mentait pas et le laissa remonter. Harry se réveilla guérit et ne s'interrogea pas sur le fait d'être dans sa chambre.

Rose pouvait sortir afin de jardiner et de cuisiner tous les jours, mais était renvoyée dans la seconde chambre de Dudley lorsque Pétunia avait des invités pour le thé. Elle était déçue. Elle aimait beaucoup ces choses-là. C'était amusant, mais elle faisait ce qu'on lui ordonnait. Silas était agité, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas sortir. Il n'avait rien à faire chez les Dursleys de toute façon. Gabriel ressentait la même chose, mais avait plus de mal à contenir son impatience.

Garçon et Rose, bien entendu, ne ressentaient aucun stress. Ils sortaient pratiquement tous les jours. De toute façon, il pouvait se passer un long moment avant qu'ils ne ressentent le besoin de sortir puisqu'ils dormaient dès qu'ils se trouvaient dans leurs chambres. Silas et Gabriel dormaient de temps en temps, mais restaient la plupart du temps éveillés, à observer au travers des yeux d'Harry.

Ainsi se déroulaient les journées pendant le mois qui suivit son départ de Poudlard. Nous étions à présent en milieu de matinée. Rose jardinait joyeusement jusqu'à ce que Dudley vienne s'en prendre à elle. Rose ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il racontait mais elle pouvait clairement ressentir la peur et la haine se dégageant du garçon plus âgé. Lorsque le blond la poussa, Gabriel ne pu en supporter davantage et sortit.

"Qu'est ce que tu regardes, monstre ?" Dudley regarda Harry se mettre debout et le fixer, les yeux brillants.

"Je cherche seulement quel serait le meilleur sort pour mettre le feu à tes vêtements" répondit Gabriel et il sourit méchamment en voyant le gros visage de Dudley pâlir.

"Tu ne-ne peux pas… Papa t'as dit que tu ne dois pas faire de m-magie… il a dit qu'il te virerait de la maison… et tu n'as nulle part autre où aller… tu n'as aucun ami chez qui aller…"

"Comment sais-tu que je n'ai aucun ami?" Gabriel se rapprocha du garçon et Dudley recula en se dandinant aussi rapidement qu'il le put. "J'en ai des tonnes."

"Menteur. Il t'auraient écrit auj-aujourd'hui si c'était v-vrai." Dudley commença à se sentir plus confiant. "C'est ton anniversaire, pas vrai? Aucune lettre signifie aucun ami, sale monstre!"

"Abracadabra!" dit Gabriel d'une voix féroce en remuant les doigts dans la direction de l'autre. "Hocus pocus! Bave de crapaud!"

"MAMAAAAAAN!" hurla de terreur Dudley en se ruant dans la cuisine. "MAMAAAAN! Il fait tu sais quoi!"

Silas lança un regard désapprobateur à Gabriel lorsque celui-ci revient. Celui-ci eut la décence de paraître honteux et il murmura des excuses à Harry endormi sur le canapé. Garçon était déjà sorti et il recevait une punition particulièrement brutale, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'était pas de Vernon. Pétunia poussa un hurlement en rossant de coups Garçon à l'aide d'une poêle à frire chaude. La douleur fut telle que Garçon ne ne put même pas gravir les escaliers, et Pétunia le ramena.

"Nous avons des invités ce soir," siffla-telle dans un souffle. "Si j'entends un seul bruit de ta part, Vernon montera et tu le regretteras. Entendu ?"

"Je suis désolé. Oui. Je serai sage" murmura Garçon d'une voix rauque tout en tremblant, roulé en boule. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et ses sanglots résonnèrent dans la pièce vide. "Désolé. Désolé. Tellement désolé. Pardonne-moi. Désolé. Je serai sage. Très sage. Ne me fait pas mal, je suis désolé."

Pétunia sourit sinistrement et ferme la porte derrière elle. Garçon continua à pleurer, replié d'agonie, ne prenant pas conscience de la magie qu'il utilisait afin de faire cesser la douleur. Cela prit deux heures et il put alors rentrer, épuisé. Harry se réveilla et soupira. Il étira ses muscles douloureux et bailla. Il boita jusqu'à son lit et se plaça sous son unique drap fin. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne remarqua pas la chose se trouvant sur le lit avant de s'allonger dessus.

La créature sauta à ses pieds et Harry se jeta en arrière tandis qu'elle s'inclinait si bas que son long nez touchait le sol. Elle avait de grandes oreilles tombantes et des yeux de la taille d'une balle de tennis. Elle atteignait à peine la taille d'Harry et celui-ci était pourtant assez petit. Elle n'avait cependant pas l'air dangereuse. Harry ne pouvait vraiment pas voir une menace en quelque chose portant une taie d'oreiller pour tout vêtement.

Et ainsi Harry rencontra Dobby et écouta ses avertissements l'encourageant à ne pas retourner à Poudlard. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester chez les Dursleys. La nouvelle chambre était mieux que le placard, mais à présent qu'il avait goûté à la liberté à Poudlard, il n'allait pas accepter cela. Il grimaça chaque fois que la créature faisait du bruit. Il savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Les Dursleys n'avaient jamais apprécié entendre du bruit de sa part. De plus, il pensait entendre les invités en bas.

Mais il oublia tout lorsqu'il découvrit que Dobby avait conservé ses lettres. Dans un premier temps, il fut soulagé. Il avait été réellement effrayé que ses amis l'aient oublié. Cela l'avait profondément blessé, mais il savait à présent que cela n'était pas vrai. Puis se mit à s'énerver. Il essaya de récupérer les lettres, mais il était raide, endolori et fatigué. Il ne réussit pas. La petite créature se précipita en bas. Harry jura et se lança à sa poursuite aussi silencieusement qu'il le put, son cœur battant douloureusement la chamade.

"Non," s'étrangla Harry, son visage perdant toutes ses couleurs et un mal de tête commençait à apparaitre derrière ses yeux tandis qu'il observait le joli gâteau de Tante Pétunia flotter dangereusement dans les airs à travers la cuisine. Sans qu'il le sache, Garçon insistait en lui, essayant de sortir alors que la propre peur d'Harry l'appelait. "Pitié… ils vont me tuer…"

"Harry Potter doit promettre qu'il ne retournera pas à l'école," insista Dobby.

"Dobby… pitié…" dit Harry de façon pressante , son mal de tête empirant. Il essaya de l'ignorer.

"Promettez-le, monsieur."

"Je ne peux pas. Je dois y retourner," supplia Harry.

"Alors Dobby doit le faire, monsieur. Pour le bien de Harry Potter."

Le pudding tomba, s'écrasant, totalement ruiné. Un hibou vint lui annoncer qu'il risquait d'être expulser s'il était à nouveau fait usage de la magie à son domicile. Vernon sourit comme un démon en lisant la lettre "Pas de magie,"dit-il joyeusement et il se tourna vers un Harry tremblant qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Garçon resta sorti pendant trois jours; Vernon le battant encore et encore. Il causait des dommages tels que Garçon ne pouvait pas suivre.

Silas et Gabriel n'étaient pas particulièrement au courant de ce qui arrivait à leur corps parce que Garçon les empêchait d'observer comme ils pouvaient le faire en temps normal à travers Harry, mais ils savaient que ce n'était pas bon pour Garçon d'utiliser trop de pouvoir pour les guérir. Ils mourraient si les choses restaient telles qu'elles. Silas et Gabriel se disputaient constamment. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait pour le moment sortir pour agir puisque la douleur physique retenait Garçon , mais dès que le corps s'affaiblirait ils auraient une chance de le faire et tous les deux adolescents voulaient être celui qui sortirait lorsque ça se produirait.

"Je peux mieux nous protéger!"hurla Gabriel.

"Je peux nous faire rester en vie. Il ne s'agit pas de se battre, mais de s'échapper," répondit Silas d'une voix trainante dans son coin, en s'appuyant négligemment contre le mur.

Bizarrement, aucun des garçons n'eut à sortir. Au cours de la troisième nuit de leur punition ininterrompue, les jumeaux Weasleys et Ron arrivèrent en voiture volante afin de leur venir en aide. Les Weasleys eurent un air horrifiés en remarquant les fenêtres auxquelles des bars de prison avaient été placées. Ils pouvaient entendre des sons suppliant et des pleurs.

"Harry. Harry!" appela Ron aussi fort qu'il l'osa. "Tu vas bien? Réponds-moi!"

Garçon leva la tête et fixa la fenêtre. Il recula en remarquant la présence d'individus. Ses pleurs se firent plus bruyants et il s'enroula encore plus étroitement sur lui-même. Silas et Gabriel arrêtèrent de se battre et se mirent à travailler ensemble. Personne de Poudlard ne devait voir Garçon. Ils risqueraient de découvrir la vérité sur eux et qui savait où cela pouvait mener. Nulle part de plaisant, ils en étaient sûrs.

Après moultes efforts et combats, ils firent revenir Garçon et permirent à Harry de sortir. Silas ignora les pleurs hystériques de Garçon à l'intérieur de son placard, mais Gabriel s'assit à la porte (Garçon n'aimait pas être observé ou touché. Il se sentait mieux une fois seul dans son sombre placard) et essaya de la calmer en prononçant des paroles réconfortantes et rassurantes.

Harry fut à la fois choqué et heureux de voir ses amis. Il ignora ses nombreuses blessures et coupures. Tous les pires sévices avaient déjà été guéris. La douleur était vraiment tolérable. Les jumeaux partagèrent un regard entendu, tandis qu'Harry et Ron bavardaient joyeusement à l'arrière de Dobby en s'interrogeant sur ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Harry aimait le Terrier et il n'était absolument pas à conscient des Weasleys plus âgés l'observant avec soin. Ron était également aveugle sur ce point et ils passaient tous leur temps ensemble. De par cette surveillance très poussée, Silas considéra qu'il valait mieux que personne ne sorte jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient revenus à Poudlard. Gabriel marmonna dans sa barbe mais partit dans sa chambre sans dire un mot. Silas sourit puis se rendit dans la sienne.

XxxXxXx,

Une semaine et demi après, Harry faisait les courses pour ses fournitures scolaires après avoir atterri chez Barjow et Burke et avoir observé l'étrange achat avec les Malefoy. Plus tard, ce même après-midi, il se retrouva au plein milieu du fiasco avec Lockhart et eut une confrontation avec les Malefoy à la librairie. Globalement, ce ne fut pas un voyage bien amusant.

Lorsque le 1er septembre arriva, Harry fut presque triste de devoir retourner à Poudlard. Il avait vraiment adoré vivre au Terrier et pouvait presque avoir l'impression d'appartenir à cette grande famille aimante. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne souhaitait pas être à Poudlard. Il fut paniqué lorsqu'ils ne purent traverser la barrière. Silas secoua la tête en direction d'Harry; qui se souciait qu'ils loupent le train ? Les Weasleys les déposeraient eux-même à l'école et il louperait probablement le très ennuyeux Banquet de Bienvenue. Le Serpentard lança un regard glacial à Gabriel lorsqu'il s'excita quand Ron proposa à Harry de voler en voiture jusqu'à l'école.

"Oh, allez Silas!" rigola Gabriel. "Ce sera amusant !"

Bien entendu, pas même Gabriel ne trouva la situation amusante quand la voiture commença à tomber en panne plus tard, cette nuit-là. Il se précipita à l'extérieur afin de contrôler la situation. Ron était assis hurlant à se déchirer les poumons tandis qu'ils fonçaient vers les murs du château et ne lui était d'aucun secours. Gabriel plongea afin d'attraper le volant. La voiture se vouta dans les airs avant de se diriger vers le sol. Gabriel visa un arbre à dessein, espérant de cette façon amortir leur chute et sauver leurs vies.

Le vieux et dur saule permis le résultat souhaité. A peine posèrent-ils le pied au sol, soutenant leur tête douloureuse à cause de l'accident,entre leurs mains, que l'arbre les attaqua. Gabriel fut surpris. Ron paniqua à nouveau, mais Gabriel hurla " "Reverse!" La voiture s'éloigna en toute vitesse de l'arbre, atterrit sur le sol, avant de s'arrêter. Dieu merci c'était fini. Il put se détendre.

Harry se retrouva sur le terrain de Poudlard après avoir été éjecté avec force de la voiture. Ron était énervé d'avoir perdu le véhicule, mais il était heureux qu'ils soient en vie. Harry ressentit une douleur à la tête et y trouva une blessure naissante ainsi qu'une bosse. Il avait du être assommé par un coup pendant un petit moment. Il grimaça à nouveau sous la douleur et traina les pieds en suivant le roux en direction de l'école. La Répartition était terminée. Ils ne pourraient jamais entrer en douce sans se faire repérer.

Puis Rogue les trouva. Il les emmena aux cachots et lorsque l'homme leur assura qu'ils allaient être renvoyés, Harry horrifié, se retira. Silas sortit pour prendre sa place. Ca allait être une bataille de ruse, mais en toute honnêteté, il n'était pas inquiet. Il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'ils risquaient d'être renvoyés. Harry était le Survivant, bon sang. Dumbledore voudrait l'avoir sous sa coupe. L'expulsion mettrait Harry hors d'atteinte et le directeur ne le voudrait aucunement.

Silas resta attentivement assis tandis que Ron donnait ses explications et suppliait McGonagall. Il sentit les yeux du professeur Rogue sur lui et rencontra ses yeux noirs, lui offrant un visage sérieux. Le professeur fronça des sourcils, mais Dumbledore entra avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. "Veuillez vous expliquer," dit le directeur après un long silence; sa voix laissant percevoir une profonde déception.

Silas baissa la tête afin de dissimuler son ricanement. Que l'homme aille de faire voir! Silas savait parfaitement bien que Dumbledore n'était pas réellement déçu. Il tentait simplement de manipuler Harry. Silas pouvait deviner la vérité à l'étude du langage corporel du vieil homme. Il aimait probablement la témérité d'Harry et Gabriel, pensa amèrement Silas. Dumbledore avait besoin de ce genre d'attitude de la part de son arme de guerre. Mais aucunes des pensées de Silas ne transparut alors qu'il raconta l'histoire afin de la faire passer à la fois pour une innocente erreur et un évènement traumatisant Après cela, il n'y avait plus besoin de lui, aussi il s'effaça et rentra.

"Nous allons chercher nos affaires," dit Ron d'une voix désespérée. Harry observa autour de lui et vit que Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient arrivés. Il avait du se cogner la tête plus fort qu'il ne le croyait pour continuer à avoir des blancs.

"De quoi parlez-vous, Weasley?" McGonagall sourcilla dans sa direction.

"Et bien, vous allez nous renvoyez, n'est-ce-pas ?"

"Pas aujourd'hui, Mr. Weasley," murmura Dumbledore et Harry pensa qu'il allait s'évanouir de soulagement.

Il accepta avec joie sa retenue. Il en aurait eut cent si cela lui avait permis de rester. Le soulagement fut de courte durée. Le jour suivant au petit-déjeuner, une Beuglante arriva et il apprit que Mr. Weasley allait subir une inspection à son travail. Il se sentait terriblement mal. Le jour empira lorsqu'il fonça dans Lockhart pendant le cours de Botanique et le Professeur blond insista pour les couvrir de ridicule.

En fait, tout ce début d'année scolaire commençait de façon plutôt déplaisante pour Harry. Il faisait attention à éviter Lockhart le plus possible, Ron était malheureux (ce qui bouleversait Harry) à cause des dysfonctionnements de sa baguette, et Olivier était plus fanatique que jamais concernant le Quidditch. Et c'était sans mentionné le stress constant des bagarres avec Malefoy et le reste des Serpentards.

Mais rien de tout cela n'avait de l'importance pour Silas. Il continuait à sortir chaque nuit afin d'étudier dans la Bibliothèque de Poudlard. Gabriel bouillonnait de rester enfermé, surtout lorsque les Serpentards étaient à proximité pour provoquer des ennuis, mais Silas le calmait d'un seul regard glacial. Il était toujours dans ses petits souliers à l'encontre de l'adolescent de serpentard depuis le désastre de l'accident de voiture.

xXxXxXx

Puis le premier samedi de la reprise des cours, McGonagall annonça à Harry qu'il aurait une retenue avec Lockhart tandis que Ron en aurait une avec Rusard. Harry arriva à la porte de Lockhart à huit heures moins cinq du soir et il serra les dents avant de s'obliger à frapper à la porte. La tête vide prétentieuse l'accueillit et referma la porte. Harry fixa, choqué l'immense pile de courriers de fans.

"Tu peux t 'occuper des enveloppes!" Annonça Lockhart à Harry comme s'il s'agissait d'une grande faveur. "La première est pour Gladys Gudgeon, bénie soit-elle… une de mes plus ferventes admiratrices…"

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils y étaient quand Lockhart se mit debout et se plaça derrière Harry. Celui-ci se tendit en sentant les mains de son Professeurs se poser sur ses épaules et commencer à les masser.

"Tu es tellement tendu. Je sais qu'il s'agit d'une dure labeur, mais il faut que tu apprennes à te ménager,"dit gentiment Lockhart. "Décontractes-toi. N'est-ce pas plus agréable ?"

Harry commença à se détendre peu à peu malgré lui et il hocha la tête. Lockhart lui sourit et il continua son massage, allant plus bas dans le dos du garçon. Finalement, il fit descendre la cape d'uniforme d'Harry en le massant toujours. Harry était inconfortable. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché ainsi auparavant.

Mais, on y revenait, sa famille n'avait jamais été très tactile. Il se souvenait de Pétunia massant les épaules de Dudley à plusieurs reprises quand le garçon revenait de son entrainement de rugby lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Bien que Dudley ait arrêté après une demi-saison. C'était trop difficile. Harry ne dit rien à propos de ce massage impromptu. Ca faisait du bien.

"Tu es totalement tendu," déclara Lockhart d'une voix inquiète. "Défais quelques boutons de ta chemise, que je puisse étaler un onguent sur des épaules. Une de mes admiratrices m'en a envoyé. Admirable de sa part."

"Je ne sais pas…" Murmura Harry avec nervosité.

"Oh, voyons Harry. Nous devons nous serrer les coudes. Personne ne connait les problèmes auxquels nous devons faire face. Allez. Ne sois pas timide. Ce n'est qu'un peu de crème. Ca t'aidera à te décontracter plus rapidement."

Harry fit ce qu'on lui dit. La crème était chaude lorsque Lockhart l'étala sur sa peau. Il sentit ses muscles se décontracter, comme de l'eau. Il se sentait tout engourdi et il sourit. C'était une sensation très étrange. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas bon du tout, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il se sentait bien, alors comment cela pouvait-il être mal ?

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent lorsqu'il sentit sa chemise lui être retirée. Lockhart lui assura qu'il voulait uniquement en mettre plus et il se détendit. Plus de crème fut étalée et le sentiment de détachement augmenta jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve dans une brume euphorique. Cela disparut lorsqu'il sentit son pantalon être défait. Il tendit les bras en direction de son Professeur, mais Lockhart donna un petit coup sur ses mains.

"Shhh, Harry. Tout ira bien. Je ne te ferai pas de mal, je le promets. Ca te fera beaucoup de bien. N'en as-tu pas envie ?"

Harry se tortilla en sentant sur lui les mains de l'enseignant. La sensation d'hébétude n'empêcha pas la vaque de plaisir qui le frappa lorsque le Professeur se mit à genoux et commença à le lécher. Harry gémit d'horreur. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être en train de se passer ! Stop ! Mais il ne pouvait le crier à haute voix. Hurlant en lui même, quelque chose se brisa et il se retira.

"Tu aimes ça, chaton? C'est tellement agréable, n'est-ce-pas ?" Demanda avec empressement Lockhart.

Les yeux verts fixèrent le vide et il se mit à gémir de plaisir alors que la bouche reprenait son office. Oh oui. C'était bon. Tout en souriant, la tête d'Harry remuait et tournait tandis qu'il se tendait faiblement vers les agréables, chaudes et excitantes sensations. Lockhart haleta et se masturba en écoutant les gémissements et ronronnements du petit enfant de douze ans alors qu'il continuait à utiliser sa bouche.

xXxXxXx

Silas observa avec tristesse le garçon endormi sur le canapé. Gabriel faisait les cents pas, fou de rage, voulant sortir pour lancer un sort à cet enfoiré. Mais la nouvelle personnalité était fortement enracinée et oh si heureuse. Les choses continuèrent ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure avant qu'Harry ne disparaisse et qu'une jeune femme apparaisse dans un coin. Elle souriait de manière séduisante avec satisfaction.

Les deux garçons considérèrent qu'elle avait à peu près quinze ans. Elle portait une robe rouge sang. Celle-ci était sans manches et lui remontait jusqu'au menton, mais lui collait à la peau, mettant ainsi en évidence ses seins lourds. La jupe retombait sur le sol, mais deux fentes sur le côté remontaient suffisamment haut pour montrer la courbure de ses hanches. Elle était pieds nus et ses cheveux rouges sombres lui arrivaient aux épaules. Des mèches lui dissimulaient une partie du visage et lui tombaient dans ses envoutants yeux marrons foncés. Ses lèvres rouges semblaient naturellement pulpeuses.

Les garçons pouvaient ressentir la magie autour d'elle envoyant de subtiles ondes de charme séducteur, un peu à la façon d'une vélane. Heureusement, les deux n'y étaient pas sensibles. Silas la fixa d'un regard vide et Gabriel l'observa lui envoyer un baiser puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, en roulant des hanches de façon provocante. Garçon pleurait bruyamment à l'intérieur de son placard.

xXxXxXx

Harry se retrouva à tendre sa main douloureuse en direction d'une autre enveloppe. Il lança un regard alentour afin de trouver les bougies et réalisa qu'elles avaient diminué de plusieurs centimètres depuis qu'il avait commencé cette assommante retenue. Les regards que Lockhart posait sur lui le rendaient nerveux et il s'agita. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le sourire que le Professeur lui lançait. Rougissant, il essaya de se concentrer sur le papier. Il devait bientôt être l'heure de partir, pensa-t-il pitoyablement sans réellement savoir pourquoi il était aussi pressé de d'en aller... S'il vous plait, faites qu'il soit bientôt l'heure.

"Tu vas bien, Harry?" Sourit Lockhart. "Nom d'une pipe – tu as vu l'heure! Nous sommes restés ici pendant presque quatre heures! Je ne l'aurais jamais cru– le temps a filé si vite, pas vrai?"

Harry ne répondit pas.

"Bien, nous n'aurons qu'à garder notre aventure secrète. Pas besoin de rendre les autres jaloux, n'est-ce-pas, Harry?"

"Oui, monsieur," dit rapidement Harry et il se leva afin d'attraper son sac.

"Bien," sourit à nouveau Lockhart. "On se voit en classe alors."

L'esprit hébété, Harry s'en alla. Il était tellement tard que la salle commune de Griffondor était presque vide. Il se rendit directement dans son dortoir. Il était étrangement reconnaissant que Ron ne soit pas encore revenu de son travail auprès de Rusard. Sans un mot, il se mit en pyjama, se plaça dans son lit et s'endormit instantanément.

xXxXxXx

Presque deux mois passèrent La nouvelle personnalité s'était elle-même nommée Chaton. Les garçons refusèrent de l'appeler de cette façon et se mirent d'accord pour Kit (N/T : diminutif de "Kitten" qui veut dire chaton en anglais.). Elle était comme Rose et Garçon, dormant jusqu'à ce qu'on ait besoin d'elle. Malheureusement, il y eut trois autres fois. Et comme pour Garçon, lorsqu'elle était sortie, les autres ne pouvaient pas voir ce qui se passait. Ils devaient donc lui demander lorsqu'elle revenait. Il était difficile de la comprendre puisqu'elle était toujours repue et à moitié endormie dans ces moments-là, mais Silas réussit à en tirer que Lockhart n'était pas aller plus loin que des préliminaires, des attouchements et des fellations.

Lui et Gabriel commencèrent à discuter de l'éventualité d'en avertir un professeur. Mais ils étaient réticents parce qu'ils devraient expliquer qu'Harry n'était pas seul dans sa tête. Et puis, de toute manière Gabriel voulait le dire à McGonagall et Silas au Professeur Rogue parce que le Professeur McGonagall était bien trop à la solde de Dumbledore. Silas refusait de dévoiler leur situation au directeur. Donc pour le moment, ils étaient au beau milieu d'une impasse.

xXxXxXx

Harry, Ron, et Hermione tinrent leur promesse envers Nick et se rendirent à l'anniversaire de sa mort. C'était le moins qu'Harry puisse faire puisque le fantôme l'avait empêché d'être puni par Rusard pour avoir sali les sols du château après un entrainement de Quidditch. La fête fut sombre et lugubre, aussi furent-ils heureux de partir. Ils se précipitaient vers la Grande Salle, espérant pouvoir attraper quelque chose avant la fin du Banquet d'Halloween, lorsque Harry stoppa net.

"…_fendre__…déchirer…tuer…"_

La voix était froide, douce et féroce. Harry fut tellement choqué qu'il se pressa contre le mur en recherchant avec fougue autour de lui ce qui était en train de parler. Ron et Hermione qui se trouvaient devant lui se retournèrent, curieux de découvrir ce qui l'avait arrêté si brusquement. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Harry l'arrêta en levant la main à son attention.

"…_si affamé__…depuis si longtemps…"_

"Ecoutez." Harry fronça les sourcils en ne voyant personne d'autre dans le couloir. "Vous avez entendu ça? Qu'est ce que c'était ?"

"…_tuer__…l'heure de tuer…"_

"Je n'entends rien," murmura Hermione. Ron s'agrippa la tête en se concentrant, mais il secoua négativement celle-ci à son tour.

"…_affamé__… veux du sans…"_

La voix se faisait plus faible. Harry était certain qu'elle se déplaçait vers la hauteur. Pourquoi ses amis n'entendaient-ils rien ? Il s'agissait , sans doute possible, d'une menace. La chose allait blesser quelqu'un! Il retomba et Gabriel sourit malicieusement. Il croisa le regard des Griffondors et cria, "Par ici!"

Ils coururent jusqu'à l'escalier le plus proche et se retrouvèrent dans le Hall d'Entrée. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espoirs d'entendre quelque chose ici, le brouhaha, des discussions provenant du Banquet d'Halloween résonnait dans le Grand Hall. Il grimpa l'escalier en marbre du premier étage, Ron et Hermione sur ses talons.

"Harry, qu'est ce que nous…"

"CHUT!" ordonna Gabriel en avançant doucement, la baguette prête. Il tendit l'oreille. Il entendit à nouveau la voix, se faisant de plus en plus faible, au loin à l'étage au dessus.

"…_Je sens du sang__…un sang délicieux…"_

"Il va tuer quelqu'un!" s'exclama Gabriel aux Griffondors stupéfaits tandis qu'il reprenait sa course. Il se précipita jusqu'au deuxième étage, Ron et Hermione le suivant, haletant, sans s'arrêter avant qu'ils ne prennent un tournant atterrissant ainsi dans un couloir désert.

"Harry, qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" dit Ron d'une voix haletante en essayant la sueur sur son visage. "Je n'entends rien."

Mais Hermione poussa une exclamation, en pointant le couloir; "Regardez!"

Voyant qu'il était trop tard pour empêcher ce qui s'était produit, Gabriel disparut. Harry cligna des yeux et observa Ron et Hermione s'approcher de quelque chose devant lui. Il se retourna, mais n'était pas bien sûr de l'endroit il se trouvait. Il haussa les épaules et curieux, rejoignit ses amis. Il y avait une flaque d'eau, Miss Teigne aussi immobile qu'une statue accrochée à un support de torche en fer, et en énormes lettres barbouillées à l'aide de sang :

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ETE OUVERTE.

ENNEMIS DE L'HERITIER, PRENEZ GARDE.

xXxXxXx

Tout le monde dans l'école était sur des chardons ardents. Ron et Hermione se pressèrent d'en découvrir le plus possible à propos de la Chambre des Secrets mais Harry était un peu réticent. Surtout parce que la moitié de l'école pensait qu'il était l'Héritier. Hermione fut particulièrement frustrée lorsque tout ce qu'elle put trouver sur la Chambre en une semaine de recherche fut la vague explication que leur donne le Professeur Binns un jour en classe.

Harry traina les pieds lorsqu'Hermione et Ron le firent rester avec eux après le cours de Défense contre les forces de mal. Quand ils ne furent plus que tous les trois, Hermione demanda à Lockhart de leur accorder l'accès à la Réserve de la Bibliothèque. Cela ne prit pas longtemps en cajoleries pour que l'étourdi professeur leur fasse un mot.

"Donc, Harry," dit Lockhart alors qu'Hermione pliait le mot et le rangeait dans son sac, "le premier match de la saison de Quidditch a lieu demain je crois? Griffindor contre Serpentard? J'ai entendu que tu étais un bon joueur. J'étais également attrapeur, vois-tu. On m'a même proposé un poste dans l'Equipe Nationale, mais j'ai préféré consacrer ma vie à l'extermination des Forces du Mal. Toujours est-il que si tu ressens le besoin de recevoir un entrainement privé, n'hésite pas à demander. Je suis toujours enchanté de transmettre mon expérience à des joueurs moins capables …"

Un vague bruit se fit entendre dans la gorge d'Harry et il s'empressa de suivre Ron et Hermione.

xXxXxXx

Le match fut horrible. Ils gagnèrent, mais Dobby enchanta un cognard contre lui et Lockhart fit disparaitre ses os du bras. Les faire repousser fit sortir Garçon en un instant. Heureusement Madame Pomfresh resta endormie une grande partie de la nuit et personne ne remarqua le comportement étrange. Harry se réveilla tôt dans la matinée pour trouver les professeurs discutant d'une seconde victime de pétrification : Colin Crivey.

xXxXxXx

Harry participait passivement alors que Ron et Hermione travaillaient dur afin de préparer le Polynectar dans le but d'interroger Malfoy pendant les vacances de Noël. Harry était cependant heureux d'une chose. Cette année Ron et Hermione restaient tous les deux avec lui pour ces vacances. Il espérait que le fait que Malfoy reste également ne gâche rien.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas Malfoy qui ruinia ses vacances. Ce fut Harry lui-même. Au cours de la troisième semaine de Décembre, Lockhart commença un club de duel. Harry y fut amené de force par Hermione. Ron était tout aussi réticent. Tout le monde y allait d'accord, mais on lui avait donné Malefoy pour partenaire. Alors qu'ils combattaient en duel, un serpent sortit de la baguette du blond.

"Ne bougez pas, Potter," dit nonchalamment Rogue, appréciant clairement la vue d'Harry immobile, les yeux remplis de colère en fixant en serpent . "Je vais vous en débarrasser."

"Laissez-moi faire!" Lockhart brandit sa baguette. Le serpent vola dans les airs et retomba péniblement sur le sol.

Il siffla de fureur, les crochets tendus en direction d'un Justin Finch-Fletchley terrifié. Gabriel surgit sous la force de son besoin de protéger les autres et se posa face au serpent. Il était enroulé et se préparait à attaquer. Il gronda de colère puis cria , "_Laisse-le tranquille!" _Miraculeusement, sans explications, le serpent s'effondra sur le sol, aussi immobile qu'un tuyau d'arrosage. Satisfait, Gabriel repartit et Harry fixa le serpent, confus.

"_A vos souhaits__. Je n'attaquerai plus ces pathétiques humains,"_ Siffla le serpent de manière acerbe.

"_Merci__.__"_ Répondit Harry incertain avant de se détendre. Il était heureux de découvrir que personne n'allait être blessé. Il regarda Justin en souriant, s'attendant à ce que celui-ci semble soulagé ou étonné, voir même reconnaissant?, mais certainement pas en colère ou effrayé.

"A quoi joues-tu ?" Demanda le Pouffsouffle avant de se retourner et s'enfuir en courant de la pièce.

Avant que les cris ne commencent à exploser dans la salle, Ron et Hermione le forcèrent à en sortir. Ils lui expliquèrent rapidement que ce qui semblait être de l'anglais pour lui, était des sifflements pour tous les autres. Harry parlait fourchelangue. C'était un art noir qui venait tout droit-le supposait-on- de Salazar lui-même. Harry les fixa horrifié, ne désirant pas le moins du monde ce talent.

xXxXxXx

Dans la chambre de l'âme, Silas siffla de douleur lorsqu'il fut touché par ce qui semblait être une lumière. Gabriel regarda avec crainte l'adolescent se lever puis s'effondrer. Gabriel se jeta à ses côtés et l'aida à se mettre sur une chaise. Ses yeux bleus inquiets rencontrèrent ceux gris-bleus. "Qu'est ce que c'était ?"

"Du fourchelangue. Je suis le seul à y avoir accès à présent," soupira Silas.

xXxXxXx

Les choses empirèrent à partir de là. L'école entière, à l'exception de quelques uns, se détournèrent d'Harry. Ils étaient plus sûrs que jamais qu'il était l'Héritier lâché pour tuer les nés-moldus. Justin fut le suivant à être pétrifié. Plus intéressé à résoudre l'énigme depuis qu'il y était personnellement impliqué, il prit du Polynectar avec Ron. Ils se transformèrent en Crabbe et Goyle afin d'interroger Malefoy, mais ils découvrirent seulement que Mr Weasley avait eu une amende de 50 gallions pour l'incident avec la voiture.

Le temps passa. La nuit avant la Saint Valentin Lockhart et Chaton jouèrent à nouveau pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Et le jour suivant, Harry trouva le journal. Lorsqu'il s'endormit, Silas sortit. Il savait à quoi servait se journal et il écrivit, confiant, sur la première page. Il discuta avec Tom de la Chambre, mais du s'éclipser pour permettre à Harry de voir le souvenir qui lui était destiné. Comment sinon Harry découvrirait-il ce qui s'était passé ?

Celui-ci terminé, Harry se retrouva, étalé de tout son long, sur son lit à baldaquin, dans le dortoir de Griffondor. Le journal de Jédusor était grand ouvert sur son estomac. Harry était abasourdi. Il se sentait stupide de ne pas s'être attendu à de telles choses venant de quelque chose de magique. Avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre son souffle, la porte s'ouvrit et Ron entra. Harry s'assit en tremblant, et plein de sueur.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?" Demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude .

"C'était Hagrid, Ron. Hagrid a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets il y a cinquante ans."

xXxXxXx

Aucun d'eux ne voulait en discuter avec Hagrid, mais la situation devint de plus en plus désespérée lorsque, quelques jours auparavant, Hermione fut pétrifiée. Hagrid fut envoyé à Azkaban, et Dumbledore renvoyé de l'école. Les choses commençaient à devenir insupportables. Tout le monde était effrayé et essayait de ne pas se faire remarquer. Le stress était étouffant. La seule bonne nouvelle était que les nouvelles règles dé sécurité empêchaient Lockhart de s'approcher d'Harry.

Lorsque Harry vit les araignées courir en direction de la Forêt Interdite pendant le cours de botanique, il décida de les suivre tout comme Hagrid le lui avait dit. Harry se débrouilla bien. Il demanda tout seul à Ron de l'accompagner, et cette nuit il sortit de l'école et se rendit dans la forêt sans qu'un alter ego ne sorte. Mais la peur et l'anxiété de Ron étaient contagieuses.

Au moment où ils commencèrent à traverser les branches sombres qui lui donnèrent un mauvais pressentiment, il se recula de peur et Gabriel prit sa place. Gabriel les mena avec confiance et compétence à travers la forêt, suivant les petites araignées. Il engagea la conversation avec Aragog (à l'aide des conseils que lui murmurait Silas) et les garda tous les deux en vie pendant qu'ils s'enfuyaient de la forêt.

Harry revient à lui alors qu'ils étaient à mi-chemin du château, couvert de saletés et d'égratignures. Ron était encore pire. Il se mordit la lèvre, mais n'osa pas demander ce qui s'était passé. C'est à ce moment là qu'il commença à suspecter que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Il avait bien trop de passages à vide pour pouvoir les expliquer. Peut-être était-il malade ?

Il écouta Ron divaguer hystériquement sur les évènements de la nuit, lui racontant de cette façon une grande partie de ce qui s'était passée dans la forêt. Avait-il vraiment fait tout cela ? Cette nuit, il s'allongea en pensant à tout ce que Ron avait dit. Il réfléchit aux mots de l'immense Aragog. Si Ron se souvenait bien, l'araignée avait dit que la seule victime il y a cinquante ans avait été une fille dans les toilettes. Et si n'en était-elle jamais partie?

xXxXxXx

Silas retomba épuisé sur une chaise. Il était si difficile de faire en sorte que ce garçon l'écoute ! Il avait hurlé de nom de Mimi Geignarde pendant presque quinze bonnes minutes.

"Bon travail," lui dit Gabriel avec sincérité de la chaise face à la sienne.

"Tu ne t'es pas trop mal débrouillé non plus," répondit Silas d'une voix trainante et ils partagèrent un sourire fatigué.

xXxXxXx

Les nouvelles mesures de sécurité empêchèrent Harry et Ron de trouver des preuves plus concrètes afin de libérer Hagrid et faire revenir Dumbledore. Mais tout changea lorsqu'ils entendirent qu'un autre élève avait été attaqué et cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'une pétrification. La victime avait été enlevée. C'était Ginny. Après avoir entendu la nouvelle Harry resta silencieusement assis dans la salle commune auprès des Weasleys inquiets et attristés, pendant toute la journée. La nuit tombant ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Ron et Harry purent sortir.

"Tu sais quoi?" Déclara soudainement Ron. "Je pense que nous devrions aller dire ce que nous savons à Lockhart. Tu as entendu. C'est lui qui est envoyé à la recherche de Ginny et nous devons faire tout ce que nous pouvons."

Parce qu'Harry ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre et parce qu'il voulait tout de même agir, il accepta. Les Griffondors les entourant étaient si tristes et se sentaient tellement mal pour Ginny que personne ne les retint lorsqu'ils partirent. Il faisait noir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bureau de Lockhart. Ron frappa et le silence se fit soudainement à l'intérieur. Puis la porte s'ouvrit légèrement et ils virent un oeil de Lockhart les observer.

"Oh, Mr. Potter… Mr. Weasley…" Dit le professeur en ouvrant en grand la porte. "Je suis assez occupé…"

"Nous avons d'importantes informations à vous transmettre," dit Ron avec audace. "Nous pensons que cela pourrait vous aider."

Inconfortable, Lockhart les laissa quand même entrer. Les deux garçons découvrirent alors que le bureau était presque entièrement vidé. Deux grandes malles étaient disposées sur le sol. "Vous allez quelque part?" Demanda Ron. Harry s'était fait brusquement muet.

"Er, et bien, oui. Une affaire urgente, Je dois y aller."

"Et pour ma soeur ?"

"Et bien, pour elle… malheureusement…"

"Vous êtes le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal!" Harry avait retrouvé sa voix "Vous ne pouvez pas vous en aller maintenant! Pas avec tout ce qui se passe de sombre ici ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous enfuir ! Avec tout ce que vous racontez dans vos livres ! Ce devrait être simple !"

"Mon cher garçon, utilisez votre bon sens. Mes livres ne se seraient pas vendus à moitié aussi bien si les gens n'avaient pas cru que j'avais fait toutes ces choses. Personne ne voudrait entendre parler d'un vieux et moche sorcier américain, même s'il avait sauvé un village des loups garous. Il aurait fait tache sur la première de couverture. Aucun style vestimentaire. Et la sorcière qui s'est débarrassée d'un spectre de la mort avait un bec-de-lièvre. Je veux dire, voyons... "

"Alors vous vous êtes attribué tout ce que d'autres personnes ont fait ?" Harry ne pouvait pas croire ses oreilles. Il n'aimait pas Lockhart, mais là, c'était vraiment bas.

Lockhart les ignora, "Voyons. Je pense que c'est tout. Oui. Juste une petite chose qui me reste à faire." Il sortit sa baguette magique et se retourna vers les garçons, "Je suis terriblement désolé, mais je vais devoir vous lancer un sortilège afin de vous effacer la mémoire. Je ne peux pas vous laisser dévoiler tous mes secrets sur la place publique. Surtout toi, Harry…"

"Expeliarmus!" Hurla Gabriel.

Lockhart croisa le regard furieux et jubilant d'Harry et dit, "Que voulez-vous que je fasse?"

Gabriel pencha la tête comme s'il écoutait quelque chose. Et c'était le cas. Silas lui suggérait d'aller vérifier le lieu de la Chambre et d'y balancer Lockhart avec le basilic, avant d'aller chercher un autre professeur et de l'informer de ce qu'ils savaient. "Vous êtes chanceux," dit Gabriel, appréciant grandement le côté malveillant de Silas dans ce cas. Il allait juste le modifier un petit peu. "Nous savons où se trouve la Chambre. Et ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. Allons-y et ajoutons une aventure à votre liste."

Mimi leur montra l'entrée et Gabriel se retira afin de permettre à Silas de l'ouvrir en fourchelangue. Puis, avant même de s'en rendre compte, Silas fut repoussé en arrière et Gabriel repis à nouveau sa place. Ignorant les menaces du serpentard en colère, Gabriel suivit les autres dans l'ouverture. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Ginny était en train de mourir et il devait la sauver. Harry et chacun d'entre eux le devaient aux Weasleys. Les Weasleys leur avaient sauvé la vie en le secourant et en retour, ils ne leur avaient que causé du tord avec la voiture.

Silas bouillonnait en silence, sachant qu'il ne fallait pas distraire ce héros téméraire. Gabriel suivit Ron dans la sombre entrée du tunnel, lorsque Lockhart bondit. Gabriel fit un saut en avant, mais il était trop tard. Lockhart avait frappé Ron afin de lui prendre sa baguette. Le professeur lança un sort en hurlant et Gabriel répliqua en jetant un bouclier bien supérieur à ce qu'un élève de seconde année pouvait faire. Il vacilla mais tint suffisamment longtemps pour faire rebondir sur Lockhart le sort qu'il avait lancé. Le plafond s'effondra sous la force des deux sorts.

"Ron, tu vas bien?" Demanda Gabriel.

"Je suis là!" Répondit Ron. Il se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pile de gravats. "Lockhart est avec moi, mais il est inconscient."

"Attends ici avec Lockhart. Essaye de dégager un petit passage. Je reviens avec Ginny," déclara Gabriel et se retourna afin d'entrer dans la Chambre, ignorant les protestations de Ron et Silas.

C'était une bonne chose pour Gabriel que la Chambre ait déjà été ouverte. Il n'aurait pas pu y accéder dans le cas contraire. Silas n'aurait certainement pas sifflé en fourchelangue les mots leur permettant de rentrer. C'était vraiment dommage qu'Harry ait emprisonné en lui sa capacité de parler le fourchelangue parce que ça aurait pu être très utile pour ordonner au basilic de ne pas l'attaquer. Enfin... Déterminé, Gabriel, se lança au combat.

xXxXxXx

Gabriel en sortit victorieux, mais épuisé. Tellement même qu'il se retira et ce fut Silas qui du sortir une Ginny sanglotante, un Ron anxieux, et un Lockhart pervers de la Chambre. Silas savait que la fille aurait besoin de soin médicaux d'urgence, mais il s'affaiblissait rapidement à son tour. Le bureau de McGonagall étant plus proche de l'infirmerie, c'est là qu'il conduisit le groupe.

Il frappa à la porte et on lui répondit d'entrer. Silas s'immobilisa en reconnaissant Dumbledore accompagné d'un Fumseck resplendissant sur son épaule. Mme Weasley embrassa ses enfants en pleurant et McGonagall semblait sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque. Silas ressentit une colère et haine profondes, mais avant que cela puisse l'influencer ou atteindre son visage, elles furent balayées par Démon. Il le contint. Autrement, il aurait commencé à lancer des sorts au vieil homme souriant.

Dumbledore était ici! Pourquoi n'était-il pas descendu et fait quelque chose ? Encore une fois le bâtard les avait laissés se battre contre plus fort qu'eux. Encore une fois il avait risqué leurs VIES pour un stupide test. Cela n'aurait pas surpris Silas si ce n'était pas les sorts mais Dumbledore qui avait fait s'effondrer le plafond. L'enfoiré voulait probablement que Gabriel y aille tout seul !

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'ils demandaient ce qui s'était passé. Pour toute réponse, Silas avança et plaça le journal détruit sur le bureau. Puis il plaça à côté l'épée de Griffondor et le Choixpeau magique. Silas fit attention de ne pas toucher l'épée et il utilisa le Choixpeau pour la tenir. Lorsqu'il était sorti afin de remplacer Gabriel, elle l'avait brulé.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait s'échapper sans leur raconter les évènements qui venaient de se produire, Silas résuma de façon concise ce qu'avait fait Gabriel et ce qui s'était passé dans la Chambre. Ginny se mit à pleurer bruyamment lorsqu'il expliqua ce que le journal lui avait fait et qui l'avait fait. McGonagall retomba dans sa chaise de choc, Mme Weasley pleurait avec sa fille. Ron était très pâle et Lockhart jouait stupidement avec un papier. Les yeux de Dumbledore ne quittèrent jamais Silas, ou plutôt celui qu'il pensait être Harry.

Fatigué, Silas s'assit sur la chaise face au bureau et se retira. Harry se réveilla au milieu d'une explication de Dumbledore sur le fait que Tom Jédusor et Voldemort soient la même personne lorsque ce dernier était encore étudiant. Harry était paralysé de choc et de fatigue. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi était-il courbaturé et couvert de terre et de sang? Dumbledore répondit, sans le savoir, à ses interrogations.

"Je me souviens vous avoir dit à tous les deux que je vous renverrais si vous violiez à nouveau le règlement de l'école," commença Dumbledore d'une voix calme et Ron et Harry se mirent à trembler. "Ce qui montre bien que même les meilleures d'entre nous peuvent revenir sur leurs paroles. Vous serez tous les deux récompensé pour Services Rendus à l'Ecole. Disons deux cent points Mr Weasley pour votre aide dans la résolution du mystère du monstre de la Chambre et la découverte de sa localisation. Et deux cent points pour toi Harry, pour avoir combattu et défait le basilic et Tom Jédusor. Quatre cent points à Griffondor."

Ron poussa un petit cri et se mit sur ses pieds afin de serrer Harry dans ses bras. Il avait combattu le basilic et le souvenir de Voldemort ? Comment avait-il pu faire cela? Tremblant, il fixa Ron d'un regard vague tandis que celui-ci le secouait d'excitation.

"Mais l'un d'entre nous semble être resté bien silencieux sur son rôle joué dans cette dangereuse aventure," ajouta. "Pourquoi tant de modestie, Gilderoy?"

Ron expliqua rapidement qu'ils avaient eu un accident et que la mémoire de Lockhart avait été complètement effacée.

"Mon pauvre," sourit Dumbledore en secouant la tête, "empalé par votre propre épée, Gilderoy!"

Silas et Gabriel brulaient de rage. L'enfoiré savait que ce pervers n'était qu'un imposteur ! C'était sa faute si Harry avait été abusé! Harry n'eut aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il avait ressenti une telle colère, mais l'émotion disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Vacillant, Harry plongea alors dans l'inconscience.

xXxXxXx

Il se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Hermione et Ron étaient présents et lui parlèrent du Banquet de fin d'année qu'il avait loupé. Les examens avaient été annulés et Ron expliqua ce qu'était l'étrange lettre placées à côtés des fleurs et des bonbons, près du lit d'Harry. Elle était de Dobby. Il semblerait que le directeur avait eu échos des tours de l'elfe de maison et avait réussi à le libérer en redonnant à Lucius Malefoy le journal détruit.

Harry resta perdu pendant trois jours, bouleversé par ses pertes de mémoires répétées, mais fut rapidement aussi heureux que tout le monde. Les dernières semaines d'école se déroulèrent dans une ambiance agréable sous un soleil éclatant et de nombreuses choses réconfortèrent Harry. Lucius n'était plus le président du conseil d'administration de l'école. Draco avait cessé de se pavaner. Il était à la place, boudeur et amer.. Et Ginny commençait à sourire à nouveau. Tout allait bien.

Même retourner chez les Dursley n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer. Ron et Hermione voulaient tous les deux être certains de pouvoir le contacter pendant l'été et prirent son numéro de téléphone. Harry demanda à Ron comment il allait pouvoir appeler et Ron lui promis qu'il trouverait un moyen. Harry eut un grand sourire et enlaça le rouquin, les faisant ainsi rougir tous les deux, et ils traversèrent ensemble la barrière menant au monde des moldus.

**Fin de la Chambre des secrets**

**ooOooOooOO**

**J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre. Dans le prochain chapitre, l'histoire va commencer à se différencier des livres, tout en gardant la trame du prisonnier d'Azkaban. Rogue va voir son rôle développé et puis il va falloir se concentrer sur ces multiples personnalités ! Il n'y aura plus nous plus de récit fait de à la manière d'un résumé. Je vous dit à dans 3 ou 4 semaines !**

**Ah oui pour le diminutif de Kit, dites-moi si vous trouvez que « Chat » rend mieux... J'avoue que pour moi ça faisait un peu trop secret story à mon goût, mais j'ai du mal à mettre de la distance en tant que traductrice, aussi votre avis serait peut être plus pertinent !**

**Falx Italica**


	4. Evasion loin des Dursley

**Titre :** Esprit brisé, âme morcelée

**Auteur** : SensiblyTainted qui m'a gentiment autorisé à traduire son travail.

**Traduction **: Falx Italica

**ooOooOooOO**

Evasion loin des Dursley

La première semaine passée chez les Dursleys avait été relativement tolérable. Vernon l'ignorait le plus souvent et ce fut également le cas de Dudley. Toutes ses affaires d'école furent à nouveau mises sous clés, mais ils autorisèrent à Hedwige le droit de voler pendant la nuit, tant qu'elle rentrait avant l'aube. Pétunia déverrouillait la porte d'Harry tous les jours pour vérifier que la chouette s'y trouvait bien et pour permettre à Harry (en réalité Rose) de s'occuper des corvées.

Rose cuisinait le petit-déjeuner, nettoyait la maison, tondait la pelouse, et, à l'occasion préparait le diner. Dès que les corvées étaient terminées, on la renvoyait dans la seconde chambre de Dudley et l'y enfermait, généralement autour de 18 heures. Elle avait la chance d'avoir un petit repas à midi, et picorait quelques bouts du diner tandis qu'elle le préparait.

Vers dix heures, Harry laissait Hedwige sortir afin de voler toute la nuit et dévorait ensuite le peu de nourriture qu'on lui déposait à travers une petite trappe au bas de sa porte. Les barreaux avaient été replacés à la fenêtre et paraissaient plus solides qu'auparavant, incrustés dans la nouvelle structure en acier de la fenêtre. La pièce était entièrement vide, à l'exception du lit et de son unique drap, ainsi que de la cage d'Hedwige déposée dans un coin de la chambre. Le cabinet dans lequel il avait caché Dobby l'été précédent avait disparu, et il en était de même de tous les jouets cassés de Dudley.

Harry passait plus de douze heures par jour dans cette chambre vide, dont quatre pendant lesquelles il était réveillé et jouait avec Hedwige. Garçon n'avait pas encore eu besoin de sortir et aucun des autres n'étaient agités, pour le moment. Mais les choses changèrent, une semaine pile après la fin des cours.

Les Dursleys étaient en train de diner, et les télévisions se trouvaient dès lors éteintes. De cette façon, la maison était tellement silencieuse qu'Harry pouvait entendre sa famille discuter tranquillement tandis qu'il était assis dans sa chambre, s'occupant d'Hedwige. Puis le téléphone sonna. Harry n'entendit pas qui répondit, mais il pu entendre parfaitement qui appelait, même depuis sa chambre.

"ALLO? ALLO? VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? JE – VEUX – PARLER – A – HARRY – POTTER!" hurla Ron. Harry gémit. Il savait que son ami était un sorcier de sang pur, mais il aurait quand même pu se renseigner sur la manière d'utiliser un téléphone avant d'appeler !

"QUI EST A L'APPAREIL?" Rugit Vernon. "QUI ÊTES-VOUS?"

"RON – WEASLEY! JE- SUIS – UN – AMI – D'ECOLE - D'HARRY –!" La respiration d'Harry s'accéléra. Il n'allait pas y échapper. Ron aurait dû savoir qu'il valait mieux ne pas mentionner Pourdlard.

"IL N'Y A AUCUN HARRY POTTER ICI! JE NE SAIS PAS DE QUELLE ECOLE VOUS PARLEZ! NE NOUS CONTACTEZ PLUS JAMAIS! NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS DE MA FAMILLE!"

Puis le fracassement du téléphone contre le mur résonna, et les pas furieux de son Oncle se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Harry se précipita sur la cage d'Hedwige et la fit sortir, lui ordonnant de s'en aller et de l'attendre à Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas que son oncle enragé la blesse. Elle passa avec grâce par la fenêtre et Garçon sortit avant même que la porte d'Harry ne soit déverrouillée, puis son Oncle entra telle une tornade.

"COMMENT AS-TU OSE DONNER CE NUMERO A DES GENS COMME – DES GENS COMME_ TOI _!"

"Je suis désolé!" Hurla Garçon alors qu'il était soulevé du sol, une main ferme sur son col. "Pitié! Pitié, ne me fais pas de mal ! Je suis désolé, Oncle Vernon!"

Un point atterrit sur le visage de Garçon qui fut douloureusement projeté, contre le mur. Vernon utilisa le mur pour le maintenir en place alors qu'il frappait le garçon aussi fort que possible. Il le fit jusqu'à être hors d'haleine, puis sortit. Gémissant pitoyablement, se berçant et s'enroulant sur lui-même, Garçon sanglota, n'osant pas bouger de crainte de blesser, plus encore, ses os brisés. Vernon revint, portant un long fouet en cuir. Il souriait.

"Tu vas comprendre cette fois, Garçon. Tu vas comprendre."

Le fouet claqua. Garçon hurla.

Vernon siffla et le fouetta à nouveau, "Ne cries pas, espèce de monstre ! (claquement) Les voisins risquent de t'entendre! (coup) Peut-être que tu seras moins stupide la prochaine fois !"

"Désolé." gémit Garçon en pleurnichant.

Il mit ses points dans sa bouche, afin de faire cesser ses tremblements tandis que le fouet continuait à claquer sur lui. Son t-shirt se déchira bientôt, en lambeaux, et du sang tacha le sol. Il projetait délicatement des gouttes sur les murs et le plafond chaque fois que le fouet bougeait. Garçon se trouvait à plat sur le sol, à peine conscient, la respiration précipitée et l'esprit noyé d'une agonie brute.

Vernon s'arrêta et regarda la masse sanguinolente à ses pieds. Les coups de fouet étaient tellement profonds qu'il pouvait seulement apercevoir le blanc de la peau du garçon à trois endroits, et sa colonne vertébrale au milieu de son dos. Le reste n'était que chairs ensanglantées et à vif. Il n'y avait plus que quelques bouts de peau restant. Il grogna d'approbation et quitta la pièce, verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

xXxXxXx

Les Dursleys laissèrent Harry dans la chambre pendant trois jours avant de vérifier ce qu'il en était de lui. Garçon était allongé là où ils l'avaient laissés. Il avait une forte fièvre, des lèvres sèches, craquelantes et ensanglantées, et son dos était plein de croutes, de plaies douloureuses et de chairs à vif. Pétunia se précipita hors de la pièce, malade et ordonna à Vernon de faire quelque chose. Vernon fit la grimace et remplit la baignoire d'eau froide avant d'y jeter le garçon.

Garçon hurla et hurla encore. Lorsqu'il se calma enfin, il réalisa qu'il se trouvait seul dans la salle de bain. Tremblant, sanglotant, et faible, il se força à s'asseoir et but de l'eau au robinet. L'eau du bain avait vite tournée au rouge sang, et son dos saignait toujours. Il pouvait difficilement bouger sous le coup de la douleur. Respirant de grandes bolées d'air, il s'allongea, affaissé contre la baignoire, en tremblant violemment. Tout lui paraissait terrifiant à travers ses yeux fiévreux et il pleura, apeuré. Ses suppliques résonnèrent dans la pièce pour un peu de réconfort, mais rien ne lui répondit.

Vernon revint une heure et demi plus tard, "As-tu fini de faire un tel boucan ?"

Il n'obtint un sanglot pour toute réponse alors que Garçon se repliait faiblement au loin. Vernon le tira de son côté de la baignoire afin que le dos d'Harry lui soit accessible et il y versa, en frottant, de l'alcool. Garçon se crispa, secoué de spasmes de douleur, hurlant à en perdre la voix, mais la grosse main de Vernon le maintenait en place. Des cris déchirés et de lourds sanglots s'échappaient de l'enfant brisé pendant de longues minutes de torture avant qu'il ne devienne mou et s'évanouisse.

xXxXxXx

Toujours plein de douleur, ce fut Garçon qui se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, le dos en feu. Il était seul dans la pièce. Tout le sang séché était toujours présent. Personne n'avait prit la peine de faire un effort et de le nettoyer. Garçon grimaça en se dégageant, rampant vers un endroit propre, loin de ses souvenirs. Il s'y blottit, nu, frigorifié, il AVAIT MAL ! Mais il n'avait plus de larmes à verser. Il trembla et se balança d'avant en arrière, en laissant échapper de petites plaintes.

xXxXxXx

Pétunia se mit à lui faire passer de la nourriture et une bouteille d'eau, tous les jours à travers la trappe de sa porte. Garçon mangeait en tremblant. La douleur était telle, qu'il en vomissait presque. Cela ne s'arrêtait jamais, elle était perçante, à rendre fou. La magie déferlait à travers lui et tentait avec force de le soulager de son tourment, mais les dommages étaient si importants que cela prit six jours. Garçon laissa s'échapper un soupire fatigué et Rentra pour la première fois depuis le coup de téléphone. Harry refit surface.

xXxXxXx

Pétunia vint vérifier son état le matin suivant. Ses lèvres étaient pincées. La rapide guérison était un signe évident de la magie qu'elle détestait tant, mais elle ne dit rien lorsqu'elle croisa les grands yeux effrayés d'Harry. Celui-ci était confus. Il ne se souvenait de rien, mais son t-shirt déchiré et imbibé de sang ainsi que les gouttes de sang sec partout lui laissaient entendre que quelque chose s'était produit. Il commença à hyperventiler.

"Ma tante… Qu'est ce…"

"Viens faire le petit-déjeuner et tu pourras en avoir un peu" , dit-elle durement puis elle lui lança un nouveau t-shirt ainsi qu'un bas. D'anciens vêtements de Dudley.

Harry les enfila rapidement se mit debout avec difficultés Il fut lui-même tout au long du chemin vers la cuisine, mais l'environnement familier appela Rose et elle sortit pour faire ce à quoi elle était bonne. Elle agissait comme elle l'avait toujours fait, douce et polie. Pétunia eut un hochement de tête appréciateur et, fidèle à sa parole, elle autorisa Harry à manger, mais pas avec eux. Elle amena l'enfant à l'extérieur, sur la marche de la porte arrière. Rose mangea avec délicatesse puis s'avança afin de passer la tondeuse dans le jardin. Il commençait à paraitre en friche, du aux nombreux jours pendant lesquels il n'avait pas été tondu.

"Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?" Pétunia fixa le garçon. "Je ne t'ai pas dit de t'occuper du jardin ! Rentre immédiatement. Tu peux commencer tes corvées par nettoyer ta chambre !"

Rose hocha la tête, un sourire plein de volonté aux lèvres, et se dépêcha de faire ce qu'il lui était demandé. Cela prit au moins trois heures pour effacer toutes les traces de sang. Pétunia enleva les ustensile de ménage et verrouilla la porte. Harry se réveilla en clignant des yeux, jetant un regard alentour pour observer la chambre impeccablement propre à la lumière du soleil de l'après-midi, et il se mit à pleurer. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se souvenir de ce qui s'était produit après qu'il ait laissé Hedwige s'échapper? Pourquoi avait-il sans cesse des trous dans sa mémoire? Avait-il imaginé tout le sang de tout à l'heure ? Ses pensées agitées le plongèrent dans un sommeil le conduisant à des rêves confus et chaotiques.

xXxXxXx

Gabriel entra dans la chambre de l'âme en poussant un long soupire, "Kit a de plus en plus de mal à dormir. Ca fait des mois. Elle va vouloir bientôt sortir et plus longtemps elle est obligée d'attendre, pire elle sera lorsqu'elle sortira, pas vrai ?"

"Oui,"répondit Silas distraitement. Il réfléchit à d'autres choses.

"Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser sortir alors que nous sommes encore ici." Gabriel se leva et s'agita. "Et s'_il_ était attiré par le comportement de Kit ?"

"Je sais." Le regard de Silas se fit glacial.

"Qu'est ce que nous allons faire? Je devrais peut-être simplement lancer un sort à cet enfoiré," ragea Gabriel en s'agrippant les cheveux auburns. Ses mouvements étaient tendus, complètement à l'opposé de sa confiance en lui habituelle. Mais cela ne lui attira aucune sympathie du Serpentard.

"Magnifique. La typique stupidité des griffondors à l'état pur," siffla Silas avec mépris. "Quelle magie vas-tu utiliser contre ce sale porc ? Garçon nous prend presque toutes nos réserves en magie."

xXxXxXx

Le quotidien chez les Dursleys reprit tel qu'il l'était avant que Ron n'appelle, malgré que les Dursleys soient tendus et suspicieux. Heureusement, Silas avait un plan et il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre quelques jours avant de le mettre en action. Il dit à Rose d'ouvrir le tiroir fourre-tout et de glisser la clé du placard dans sa poche pendant qu'elle travaillait. Elle était réticente. Ce n'était pas une chose très polie à faire. Elle voulait plaire aux Dursleys. Mais Silas était le leader non officiel et insista.

Plus tard ce jour-là, alors que Rose nettoyait, il prit sa place et se faufila dans le couloir. Il déverrouilla rapidement le placard sous l'escalier, puis permis à Rose de revenir et reprendre son ménage. Tandis qu'elle préparait le diner, elle replaça la clé dans le tiroir, à l'abri des regards. A présent, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre un peu que leur magie revienne d'elle-même. Silas utiliserait la magie sans baguette afin de déverrouiller la porte de la chambre, puis ils se faufileraient en bas, ouvriraient silencieusement le placard, attraperaient leurs affaires, puis s'enfuiraient.

Malheureusement, ils devaient jouer un rôle en attendant que leur magie se régénère entièrement. Trois jours après que Silas eut déverrouillé la porte du placard, Hedwige arriva en volant auprès d'Harry en fin d'après-midi, alors que le soleil était toujours haut dans le ciel. Elle tenait des lettres dans son bec. Ce devait être important pour qu'elle brise la règle de ne voler au 4 Privet Drive que la nuit, mais Harry ne put s'en inquiéter. Il entendu un "Garçon!" furieux raisonner et sut que quelque chose de mauvais allait se produire.

xXxXxXx

"Nous ne pouvons pas attendre plus longtemps," dit Silas d'un air sinistre en tenant la porte de Garçon fermée alors qu'il essayait de l'ouvrir afin de Sortir.

Lorsqu'ils se rendaient de leurs chambres personnelles vers la chambre de l'âme, les portes de leurs chambres s'ouvraient de l'intérieur, toujours en direction du salon lorsqu'une personnalité Sortait, donc Silas mis tout son poids contre la porte du placard de Garçon afin que celle-ci ne puisse être ouverte de l'intérieur.

"Vas-y Gabriel! N'essaye pas d'utiliser la magie! Bluffe, imbécile et cours dans le placard. Attrape notre balais et la cape de Papa, et envolons-nous loin d'ici. Laisse tout le reste ici. C'est remplaçable. Pas de vengeance, pas d'altercation. Sors de la maison dès que tu le peux !"

"D'accord !" Lâcha Gabriel qui disparut, sa porte grande ouverte pendant qu'il partait. Harry atterrit inconscient sur le canapé. Silas relâcha la pression qu'il maintenait contre la porte de Garçon et alla s'asseoir auprès d'Harry. Il savait que le jeune adolescent ne savait pas qu'il était ici, mais il se sentait le devoir de rester auprès de lui afin de le surveiller.

xXxXxXx

Vernon déverrouilla tous les verrous de la porte d'Harry et l'ouvrit en grand. Il ouvrit la bouche afin de hurler quelque chose, mais se figea en fixant l'endroit où s'était placé Harry au centre de la pièce, le bras tendu en hauteur et un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres.

"Hors de mon chemin ou je te tue," murmura farouchement Gabriel, les jambes tremblantes. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'était jamais autrement que sûr de lui-même, mais le visage de cet homme provoquait chez lui une profonde réaction instinctive, qu'il avait du mal à réprimer. Gabriel serra les dents et se tint droit. "Maintenant !"

"Tu ne peux pas ! Tu seras renvoyé de ta saleté d'école !" Vernon fit un pas dans la pièce, mais s'arrêta à nouveau lorsqu'Harry se mit à rire.

"Tu penses réellement que j'y attache de l'importance ? Je préfère mourir que te laisser me toucher. Laisse-les me renvoyer. Je m'en fiche. Tant que tu pourris en Enfer!"

Le visage de Vernon tourna au violet, mais il se dégagea du chemin. Gabriel avança d'un air arrogant vers l'avant. Il sortit de la pièce, afin de ne plus avoir à faire face au monstre. Il descendit les escaliers dans la foulée. Pétunia porta sa main à sa bouche, choquée de le voir pointer son autre main dans sa direction. Elle se précipita dans la cuisine et ferma la porte.

Gabriel réussit à ouvrir le placard de son pied et il attrapa leur balai. Aussi rapidement qu'il le put, il ouvrit en grand leur coffre pour l'école et agrippa sa cape d'invisibilité. Heureusement, celle-ci se trouvait sur le dessus de ses affaires. Ils étaient proches de la porte arrière et Silas lui ordonna de sortir aussi vite que possible, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Alors, il avança vers leur Oncle, combattant la répulsion montant en lui, lui donnant envie de vomir. Il dépassa l'homme tremblant et passa la porte d'entrée. Souriant de triomphe, il enfourcha leur balai et jeta la cape sur lui pour disparaitre des regards. Silas prit sa place. Il ralentit la vitesse du balai et lut la note. Il fronça avec force les sourcils. Elle venait d'Hermione.

_Cher Harry,_

_Ron m'a écrit pour me raconter ce qui s'était passé à propos du coup de téléphone avec ton oncle. J'espère que tu vas bien _(Et si je ne l'étais pas, je suis certain que cette lettre m'aurait apporté un grand bien, ricana Silas) _Je suis en vacances en__ France… _(Bla, bla, bla, il sauta un long paragrapahe)… _c'est alors qu'Hedwige est arrivée__! Je suppose qu'elle pensait que tu aurais besoin d'une lettre… _(Bla, bla.)… _Je t'écrirai à nouveau lorsque je t'enverrai ton cadeau d'anniversaire. On se voit le 1er Septembre dans le Poudlard Express. _

_Baisers,_

_Hermione_

Silas fourra de colère la lettre inutile, dans sa poche. Quelle fille stupide, il retira toutes les gentilles choses qu'il avait pu penser de son intelligence. Hedwige apparut dans son champs de vision, l'accompagnant à ses côtés, appréciant manifestement de voler. Son regard furieux aurait pu la bruler, mais bien entendu, il était invisible et l'oiseau ne pouvait donc pas le remarquer.

"Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire, Hedwige ?" Demanda-t-il. "Tu sais très bien que tu ne dois pas venir ici avant qu'il fasse nuit."

Elle hulula joyeusement. Silas lui dit qu'elle était chanceuse qu'il n'ait pas fait une embardée afin de l'assommer dans le ciel. Au moins cette satanée lettre lui avait apporté une chose. Nous étions le 19 juillet. Vingt Trois jours depuis qu'il avait quitté l'école. Ça avait parut si long. L'expression de Silas se fit plus dure et il accéléra sa vitesse de vol. La nuit était à présent complètement tombée, il était fatigué et avait froid.

xXxXxXx

_Professeur Rogue,_

_Je ne vous écrirais pas s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une situation urgente. Ma vie était en danger alors je me suis enfuis. Je ne sais pas bien où je me trouve. Pourriez-vous suivre ma chouette et venir me chercher. Il est important que vous veniez seul et ne dites à personne ce qui se passe. Je suis assure que les raisons derrières tout ceci deviendront claires plus tard. _

_Un étudiant qui a besoin d'aide_

"Hedwige," dit Silasd'une voie cassée "Viens."

Il avait atterrit dans une rue de Londres et s'était rendu dans une allée avant de retirer leur cape d'invisibilité. Hedwige obéit et il lui donna la lettre. Elle la prit et lui pinça affectueusement les doigts. Silas la caressa une fois mais uniquement parce qu'il le devait à Harry. "Apporte-ça au professeur Rogue. Mène-le ici."

Pendant qu'elle s'envolait, Silas ignora le déclamatoire enflammé de Gabriel et se faufila dans la rue afin de se rendre dans une petite épicerie de quartier. Il utilisa l'eau du robinet des toilettes pour rassasier sa soif. Il grimaça d'en être arrivé ci bas, mais leur survie était plus importante. Se sentant mieux, il retourna dans l'allée où Hedwige l'avait laissé et il se reposa contre le mur.

Une heure plus tard, le Professeur Rogue apparut. Il sortit des ténèbres, la chouette blanche volant derrière lui. Sa baguette était sortie, posée le long de sa jambe et dissimulée de la vue des moldus qui pourraient être en train de regarder. Ses yeux brillaient de suspicion et de malveillance alors qu'il avançait dans l'allée sombre. Silas était tendu sous l'effort. Harry avait été retenu pendant trop longtemps et cherchait, à présent, à Sortir. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas se réveiller sans rien savoir, dans une allée, face au directeur de la Maison des Serpentards. Il était déjà suffisamment inconfortable avec ses pertes de mémoires comme cela.

"Montrez-vous," ordonna le professeur d'une voix froide et velouteuse.

Silas s'avança, raide comme un piquet, "Merci d'être venu, Professeur."

"_Potter _? Que signifie tout ceci ?" Le Professeur Rogue se rapprocha en un glissement, les yeux brulant de rage. "Que faites-vous ici ?"

"Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai désespérément besoin de votre aide." Silas grimaça à cet aveu, mais la survie était plus importante que la fierté. "Je serai bref Je ne suis pas qui vous croyez. Ou plutôt je suis une partie de qui vous pensez que je suis. A cause de certains évènements, l'esprit d'Harry Potter s'est brisé et son âme s'est morcelée. Chaque partie est devenue une personnalité représentant les traits de caractère ayant été séparé de la personnalité principale..

"Je suis Silas et je sais que vous ne me croyez pas. Mais pouvez-vous prendre le risque de prendre une décision sur la simple impression que je ne dis pas la vérité pour découvrir plus tard que je le fais? J'aimerais vous proposer un compromis. Nous avons besoin d'un endroit sécurisé, loin de tout le monde, même de Dumbledore afin de savoir ce que nous allons faire. Offrez-nous un abri et je vous rembourserai par des informations qui, je vous le garantie, vous intéresseront.

Le visage du Professeur Rogue était inexpressif. Il connaissait bien cet imbécile de gamin Potter, ou du moins, il pensait bien le connaitre. Et le garçon ne parlait pas ainsi, ni même se tenait ou encore pensait de la sorte. Les marchés et la corruption n'étaient pas des outils dont un Griffondor ferait usage. Ils avaient plus tendance à se fonder d'abord sur ce que les gens avait de mieux en eux, avant de daigner utiliser des moyens aussi bas. Il était intrigué. Alors il hocha la tête.

"J'ai besoin d'un serment magique," déclara fermement Silas, perdant le contrôle. "Vous jurez de garder notre état et notre localisation secrets. Ce serment prendra fin au jour du 1er Septembre ou si vous estimez que notre état est un mensonge. ."

Le professeur hésita. Mais il vit la volonté de fer du garçon vaciller. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers son propre coeur. Il incanta le sortilège et répéta les termes du serment avant de la baisser.

Silas sourit avec ironie. "Vous feriez mieux de nous assommer à présent. A moins que vous ne vouliez avoir à faire à un Harry Potter hystérique.."

Sans la moindre hésitation, Severus lança un Stupéfix et attrapa dans ses bras l'enfant inconscient. Il cligna les yeux de surprise. Pendant qu'il parlait avec Harry, ou Silas, ou qui que ce soit, il avait oublié à quel point le garçon était jeune. Il fit la grimace et installa l'enfant afin de le sécuriser dans ses bras avant de s'avancer dans un coin sombre de l'allée et d'apparaitre au loin.

xXxXxXx

"Que crois-tu être en train de faire ?" Demanda fervemment Gabriel. "Je ne fais pas confiance à Rogue ! Et Harry non plus !"

"En fait, Harry ne sait trop que penser du professeur depuis que _Dumbledore_," il cracha le nom d'un air rempli de dégout, "lui a dit implicitement qu'il lui faisait confiance. Et j'ai fait ce que je devais. Nous avons besoin d'un endroit protégé. Voldemort et ses partisans sont à nos trousses, si tu l'avais oublié, et nous ne pouvons pas aller n'importe où. Pas plus que nous ne pouvions rester chez les Dursleys. Nos vies étaient en dangers là-bas. Je ne pouvais contacter aucun sorcier ou sorcière de confiance sans que _Dumbledore_ ne découvre où nous sommes."

"Ne prononce pas son nom de cette façon," gronda Gabriel."Je pense que nous avons agit de façon excessive. Lorsqu'il a dit que _Lockhart,"_ ce fut au tour de Gabriel de citer ce nom de façon haineuse en en savourant la tonalité, " s'était empalé sur sa propre épée, je crois qu'il voulait parler du fait d'avoir lancé un Oubliette à Ron. . Je ne crois pas que Dumbledore laissait entendre qu'il était savait depuis le début que le professeur était un charlatan. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait à Harry.."

"Ne sois pas si naïf." Silas se raidit et il fixa l'autre comme s'il était de la boue au fond d'un étang.

"Je n'ai pas confiance en Rogue, Silas !" Gabriel était revenu à un problème plus pragmatique. "Moi je dis qu'il faut partir dès qu'Harry reprend conscience !"

"Non," lança Silas, avant de s'adoucir. "Je n'ai pas dit que nous lui raconterions tout ce qui nous concerne. En premier lieu, il ne sera fait nulle mention de Démon. Ni de Kit, je pense.."

"Rien sur les Dursleys," exigea Gabriel, déterminé à gagner le plus de terrain possible sur cette situation des plus indésirable.

"Ce sera difficile d'expliquer cela," répondit Silas en jetant un geste sardonique en direction de la chambre de l'âme.

"Je suis certain que tu trouveras quelque chose," cracha Gabriel avant de relâcher la pression.

xXxXxXx

Harry se réveilla dans un luxueux lit à baldaquin. Les draps étaient d'un bleu sombre et la couette tellement épaisse et remplie de duvets qu'il avait presque l'impression d'y nager. La pièce était énorme avec une grande fenêtre laissant passer le soleil du matin. Le tapis avait une couleur noire, parmi d'autres couleurs, et les murs étaient crèmes, de même que les rideaux disposés de part et d'autre de la fenêtre. Il n'y avait pas d'autres meubles en dehors du lit. Et il n'y avait que deux portes sombres, sculptées de manière élaborée.

Le coeur d'Harry se stoppa lorsque son regard se porta face à lui. Devant l'une des portes se tenait le Professeur Rogue. Harry resta stupidement bouche bée pendant deux longues minutes jusqu'à ce que le professeur traverse la pièce et se place à côté du lit. Harry se recula vers l'arrière. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté , les yeux toujours aussi grands ouverts.

"P-professeur? Qu'est ce… où…" Il secoua la tête et se tu.

Severus étudia le garçon. Il semblait complètement dépassé. En tant qu'espion, il était un expert du langage du corps et à découvrir des indices grâce au son de voix des gens. Il ne pensait pas que l'enfant soit en train de mentir. Cependant, pour en être sûr, il demanda durement avec toute la méchanceté dont il pouvait faire preuve, "Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souveniez, Potter?"

"Je – Je ne… Je veux dire…" La respiration d'Harry s'accéléra. "Hedwige! Je… Elle est venue dans la chambre de Dudley… je veux dire _ma_ chambre… C'était en fin d'après-midi."

"Vous pensez qu'il s'agit d'une plaisanterie ?" Murmura avec force Severus. Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent plus encore. "Vous croyez que vous pouvez simplement prétendre ne pas vous souvenir et ainsi ne pas payer les conséquences de vos actes ?"

Les yeux de Potter ainsi que ses épaules se raidirent pendant quelques secondes. Puis une impression d'horreur profonde traversa le visage du garçon, et il eut des spasmes si violents qu'il en tomba hors du lit. Severus se précipita de l'autre côté du lit et s'arrêta sous le choc. Potter était enroulé sur lui même en une boule protectrice, gémissant et sanglotant de terreur. Severus l'appela, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il s'agenouilla et toucha l'épaule tremblante de l'enfant. Potter s'écarta violemment.

"Je suis tellement désolé. Pitié. Ne me faites pas ne mal. Je serai sage. Pitié non. Ne me faites pas de mal. Je suis désolé. Je ne le ferai plus," supplia lamentablement le garçon.

Severus essaya de le calmer, mais Garçon ne réagit pas à sa voix et se faisait plus bruyant et hystérique si Severus le touchait. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il s'éloigna. Garçon se balançait presque calmement, pleurant doucement. Ce son était rempli d'un tel désespoir et de douleur que Severus du serrer les dents et se forcer à rester dans la pièce. Au bout d'un moment, l'enfant s'immobilisa et parut s'évanouir avant de se mettre à hausser presque des épaules et de se remettre tranquillement sur ses pieds.

Silas rencontra le regard observateur du professeur. Il ne dit rien. Il attendit que le professeur rassemble ses pensées et lui demande quelque chose. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

"Silas, je présume," déclara Severus d'une voix trainante.

"Exact." Silas eut un léger sourire et abaissa légèrement la tête. "A votre service."

"Qu'est ce que c'était ?" Demanda le professeur en désignant le sol d'un geste de le main.

"C'était Garçon," répondit Silas. "Pas bien original, je sais."

"Pourquoi était-il comme cela ?"

"Je n'ai pas la liberté de vous l'expliquer pour le moment," répondit Silas. "Les autres ne veulent pas que j'en parle."

"Combien êtes-vous?"

Silas hésita à dessein, sachant que le professeur s'en rendrait compte, "Six en comptant Harry."

Plissant les yeux pensivement, Severus laissa sagement passer le mensonge. "Harry est la personnalité principale? Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?"

"Il est l'esprit Hôte. Nous sommes nés à partir de lui et ne pouvons sortir que lorsqu'il dort ou se retenir volontairement."

"Pourquoi m'avez-vous contacté?" Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fixa l'adolescent de son regard le plus sombre. L'enfant ne parut pas affecté par celui-ci et Severus commença à réellement croire que Potter puisse être malade.

"Je n'ai pas confiance en Dumbledore." Silas essaya avec difficulté d'empêcher un ricanement méprisant sortir de sa bouche. Il n'était pas encore certain de la profondeur de la loyauté du professeur envers le vieil enfoiré, et n'avait pas besoin de provoquer l'homme qui l'hébergeait. "Harry n'est pas au courant pour nous, mais a réalisé qu'il avait des passages à vide avec les évènements qui se sont déroulés en fin d'année scolaire. Cela lui cause un grand stress. Nous devons décider de ce qu'il faut faire.."

"Vous voulez l'aider?" Severus n'était pas certain de bien comprendre.

"Oui. C'est pour cela que nous sommes ici d'une certaine façon," soupira Silas. "Sans lui, il n'y a pas de nous. Il ne doit pas s'effondrer. Et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse y avoir plus que morcellement sans nous briser tous irrémédiablement.."

"Et tout ce que vous voulez de moi est un abri sécurisé."

A nouveau Silas hésita "Oui."

"Hmmm." Il observa l'enfant de haut en bas. "Je ne crois pas. Dites-moi la vérité."

Silas soupira, "Nous ne sommes pas tous d'accord concernant notre prochaine étape. Mais, personnellement, j'apprécierais de recevoir de l'aide. J'ai étudié de longues heures durant, mais n'ai jamais rien trouvé à Poudlard se rapprochant des symptômes de notre maladie, ou quoique ce soit."

"Je vois." Il fit un geste en direction du lit et Silas s'assit, le visage sans expression. Rogue était impressionné; le garçon ferait honneur aux Serpentards. "Je peux vous en dire un peu plus. J'ai étudié la psychologie afin de m'aider à réaliser mes ambitions. Mes connaissances viennent principalement de sources moldues. Les sorciers n'ont aucun problème à étudier les sujets philosophiques comme l'âme, mais l'esprit n'est pas quelque chose qu'ils tiennent en grande considération mis à part le fait qu'il contienne les souvenirs et soit le socle de la volonté d'une personne.

"Si, et je dis bien _si_, vous avez la maladie que vous êtes en train de suggérer, il s'agit de trouble dissociatif de l'identité (N/T voir note à la fin). Il s'agit d'une méthode d'adaptation psychologique et c'est le résultat d'évènements extrêmement traumatiques. Pas même les moldus ne savent si cet état existe réellement. Beaucoup de personne le feigne seulement. ."

"Vous avez des livres sur ce sujet ?"

"J'en ai. Mais je ne vous laisserai pas les voir avant d'être certain de votre sincérité. Je ne vous donnerai pas plus d'outils pour truquer encore plus votre histoire. C'est compris ?"

"Alors que suggérez-vous ?" Répliqua Silas d'un air méprisant.

Severus sourit d'un air strict, "Je vais vous observer pendant quelques jours. Si je perçois que vous présentez en effet les symptômes de ce trouble, je vous laisserai alors accéder à mes livres et vous apporterai mon aide."

Silas hocha la tête et son corps tomba quelque peu vers l'avant. Harry cligna des yeux. Il observa ce qui l'entourait, confus. Quand en était-il venu à se retrouver assis sur son lit si proche de son professeur ? Avec réticence, il tourna la tête afin de rencontrer le regard noir le traversant. Severus observa impassiblement le garçon commencer à se tortiller nerveusement, quelque chose que 'Silas' n'aurait jamais fait.

"Vous resterez ici pendant quelques jours. C'est ma maison. Prenez-en soin ou vous aurez à le regretter, Potter. Ne suis-je bien fait entendre ?"

"Oui, monsieur," répondit-il. "Mais… ummm… pourquoi suis-je ici?"

"Appelez Omi si vous désirez manger quelque chose. Il y a des vêtements dans le placard qui ont été enchantés pour s'adapter à votre taille.." Severus désigna l'autre porte d'un geste de la main et puis en direction de celle par laquelle il était entré. "La porte dans le couloir est celle de la salle de bain. N'entrez dans aucune pièce dont la porte est fermée. Entendu ?"

"Oui, monsieur." Harry soupira, résigné. Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse de la part de son professeur..

"Bien." Severus se tourna et laissa Harry assis sur son lit, maussade.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait aucun idée de ce qui se passait. Lançant un regard nerveux aux guenilles qu'il portait, il envisagea de se changer comme l'avait suggérer le professeur. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire. Les vêtements dans le placard n'étaient pas à lui, et il se rétracta en imaginant que cela puisse rendre furieux le professeur. C'est pour cela qu'il ne partit pas non plus à la découverte de la maison. Il s'assit sur le lit et attendit.

xXxXxXx

Quelques heures plus tard, Omi, un elfe de maison silencieux, fait apparaitre une table avec une chaise. Des assiettes de rôti fumant et des légumes apparurent une seconde plus tard. L'elfe s'inclina et disparut. Harry s'approcha lentement de la table, mais il était si affamé qu'il n'hésita pas à s'asseoir et commença alors à manger. Dès qu'il eut tout fini, une salade apparut. Harry la dévora également. Le dessert suivit. Il en prit un morceau puis...

Chaton ronronna au gout de la bouchée de chocolat fondu et du savoureux gâteau. Elle se pencha vers la table et en savourala bouchée. Ses yeux se refermèrent sous le plaisir qui la parcourait et elle gémit. Tout en souriant et respirant profondément, elle lécha lentement la cuillère avant d'en reprendre une autre bouchée.

"Tellemeeeent bon," dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il lui fallu presque une heure pour finir le plat et une fois la dernière bouchée de chocolat avalée, elle rentra en ronronnant de contentement tandis qu'Harry se réveillait. Il cligna des yeux en remarquant l'assiette vide face à lui et eut un sursaut lorsqu'elle disparut soudainement. Poussant un soupire contrarié, il se mit debout et retourna au lit. Il avait vraiment besoin de dormir.

xXxXxXx

Silas n'attendit pas longtemps. Dès que Harry fut profondément endormi, il Sortit. La chambre était sombre, mais il n'eut aucun problème à adapter ses yeux à la pénombre. Il traversa à pas feutrés la pièce et se faufila dans le couloir. Il ne se courba vers l'avant afin de se dissimuler ou ramper. Au lieu de cela, il marcha d'un pas silencieux, se tenait droit et détendu, avançant d'un pas léger. Il avait appris que se courber ou ramper attirait beaucoup plus l'attention, puisque cela alerterait n'importe qui l'observant. Alors que le pas léger et les mouvements négligés passeraient beaucoup plus inaperçus; quiconque le regarderait, le prendrait pour une ombre ou quelque chose d'aussi inoffensif.

Il y avait deux raisons à sa présence. Il voulait découvrir le nouveau territoire et également trouver la bibliothèque. Il apprit rapidement que la maison du professeur était grande mais sans l'être excessivement. La majorité des portes étaient solidement fermées et Silas n'essaya même pas d'y entrer. Il compta huit portes au second étage. Les deux seules portes ouvertes étaient celle qui menait à la pièce que le Professeur Rogue lui avait demandé d'occuper, et les toilettes à l'autre bout du couloir.

Silas se faufila à l'étage d'en dessous, et découvrit qu'une seule porte n'était pas ouverte. Il y avait une grande cuisine, deux salons, une salle à manger, et enfin, une bibliothèque de taille moyenne. Silas sortit l'un des livres d'une étage, mais il était enchanté afin de rester fermé. Il hésita avant de le remettre à sa place et d'essayer avec un autre. Cela ne servait à rien. Ils étaient tous magiquement fermés. D'un haussement d'épaule, il attrapa le premier livre et tapota dessus avec sa baguette, murmurant ses paroles dans un souffle. Cela prit trois minutes, mais il s'ouvrit. Ricanant de satisfaction, il se pelotonna près d'une bougie, lança un sort pour l'allumer et se mit à lire.

xXxXxXx

Pendant trois jours, Harry resta dans la chambre. Chaton n'était pas sortie à nouveau et se reposait paisiblement. Garçon, Rose et Gabriel restèrent également à l'intérieur. Silas Sortait tous les soirs afin de faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque. Harry avait depuis longtemps cessé de se tracasser. Il s'ennuyait également trop pour s'énerver de la situation. Pas une fois il ne vit Rogue. C'était comme s'il était seul dans la maison.

En revanche, il changea de vêtements. Le pantalon et le doux t-shirt en coton ne lui allaient pas parfaitement, mais ils étaient largement mieux que les vieux vêtements des Dursleys. Il avait également visité le premier étage, mais n'avait pas osé descendre plus bas. Il n'était pas certain d'en avoir la permission. Ce n'était pas comme si Rogue n'avait qu'à fermer une porte afin de lui dire de ne pas le faire. Alors il s'asseyait et ne faisait rien si ce n'est se ronger les sangs et s'ennuyer incroyablement.

Gabriel en avait assez. Il Sortit avec force et se tint immobile avec un air résolu, ses pieds plantés fermement au sol et son épaule redressée de détermination. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et rugit, "ROGUE !"

Le regard sombre, il se précipita hors de la pièce, la baguette prête dans sa poigne solide. Dans un bruissement, il ouvrit en grand chaque porte qu'il avait à franchir. Il jetait à peine un regard dans la pièce avant d'y entrer. Il se foutait bien des fichues portes secrètes de son professeur ! Rogue n'était pas au second étage, donc Gabriel se rendit à l'étage en dessous.

Il passa devant toutes les pièces dont la porte était ouverte et se rendit finalement devant la seule porte fermée de l'étage. Violemment, la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le professeur était à l'intérieur, assis derrière un bureau. L'homme se leva négligemment et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le fixa d'un oeil malveillant. Gabriel sourit d'anticipation et entra à toute vitesse à l'intérieur du spacieux bureau.

"Que croyez-vous être en train de faire ?" Demanda Severus. "Avez-vous complètement perdu l'esprit ou n'avez-vous pas vu que la porte était fermée ?"

"Elle ne l'est plus." Gabriel sourit et leva sa baguette.

Severus se raidit, mais garda un visage parfaitement impassible et sa main éloignée de sa baguette. Ce n'est pas comme s'il en avait besoin, puisqu'il maitrisait la magie sans baguette.

"Je ne sais pas à quel petit jeu sadique vous vous prêtez, mais il s'arrête maintenant," indiqua Gabriel en poussant un grognement. "Soit vous nous aidez, soit vous ne le faites pas. Retirez-vous votre balai du cul et choisissez. Harry et moi n'attendrons pas plus longtemps."

Severus plongea son regard dans les yeux verts émeraudes. Il était perturbant de faire face au visage de Potter et de l'entendre parler de lui-même à la troisième personne. Il repoussa cet inconfort et fixa complètement l'adolescent face à lui. Ce garçon était fort et plein de capacités. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir dessus.

Il avait observé chaque minute d'Harry à travers un miroir espion, et pas une fois au cours de ces trois jours, il n'avait vu le garçon se tenir ou agir de la sorte. Il savait que c'était vrai, et cela le terrifiait. Le précieux Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu était brisé. Et était venu vers lui afin d'obtenir de l'aide. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide s'il échouait.

"Je vais aider." Severus eut un hochement de tête. "Asseyez-vous. Pourquoi ne commencez-vous pas par me dire qui vous êtes et quel rôle vous pensez avoir?"

Gabriel scruta son visage, l'observant avec méfiance. Il n'avait pas voulu que Rogue dise cela. Il voulait que l'homme refuse pour ainsi pouvoir s'échapper en trombe de ce sombre endroit et répéter à longueur de temps' à cet arrogant Serpentard « je te l'avais bien dit ». Il envisagea de prendre tout de même la fuite, mais soupira et s'assit. Severus sourit sombrement à la déception évidente du garçon.

"Je suis Gabriel," dit-il avant de hausser les épaules. "Je combat, mais je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'un rôle. C'est moi qui ait combattu Voldemort et Quirrell afin qu'ils ne s'emparent pas de la Pierre Philosophale. Et je suis également celui qui a sauvé Ginny et tué le basilic."

"Quirrell travaillait pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Comment le savez-vous ? Et quel basilic ?" Demanda Severus d'une voix cassante.

"Et bien, et bien," sourit Gabriel , mais celui-ci s'estompa lorsque Silas le réprimanda. Il eut un haussement d'épaules. "Je le sais car le visage de Voldemort était implanté à l'arrière de la tête de Quirrell et qu'il m'a parlé. Et il s'agissait d'un basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets."

"Impossible." Severus eut un regard de méprit, ses mains blanches d'avoir serré avec force les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. "Les basilics tuent. Ils ne pétrifient pas les gens."

Gabriel haussa à nouveau des épaules, un air d'ennui affiché sur le visage. "Tout ce que je sais c'est ce que j'ai combattu. Vous devrez demander à Silas pour les petits détails."

"Petits détails," répéta Severus et hocha la tête. "Très bien. Amenez-le."

Gabriel eut un regard sombre, mais rentra. Severus observa la posture provocatrice se transformer en une position neutre et méfiante. Le visage perdu également beaucoup de ses expressions, reprenant un air calme et distant. Très Serpentard, en effet.

"Bonjour, Professeur." Silas eut un hochement de tête. "Nous avons une dette envers vous, pour votre aide."

"Nous verrons. A présent expliquez. Savez-vous de quoi je discutais avec Gabriel ?"

"Oui. Je suis capable d'observer ce qu'il se passe lorsque Harry, Gabriel ou Rose sont sortis. Gabriel est comme moi, mais Harry, Rose et garçon dorment lorsqu'ils sont à l'Intérieur. Ils ne sont conscients de ce qu'il se passe que lorsqu'ils sont personnellement sortis. Gabriel et moi ne sommes au courant que des grandes lignes concernant ceux que nous ne pouvons observer. Par exemple, je sais que Garçon a été blessé, mais je ne sais pas ce qui lui a fait cela.

"Pour vos questions, le basilic était faible, et ne s'était nourrit que de petit animaux depuis cinquante ans. A ajouter à cette faiblesse physique le fait qu'aucune des personnes attaquées n'aient vu le basilic sans un intermédiaire faisant écran et vous obtenez des victimes pétrifiées et non mortes. Miss Teigne a regardé à travers une flaque d'eau, Colin à travers son appareil photo, les filles par un miroir etc."

"Je vois," dit sombrement Severus . "Et vous avez simplement tué ce monstre?"

"Pas moi non." Silas eut un ricanement méprisant. "Je voulais jeter Lockhart dans la Chambre puis aller chercher de l'aide auprès d'un professeur compétent pour l'informer de ce que nous savions. Mais Gabriel _devait_ descendre. Il croyait que s'il n'y allait pas immédiatement, alors Ginny mourrait. Il ne pouvait littéralement pas laisser ceci arriver. A mon avis il est le Survivant, le héros. Il doit sauver les gens et les protéger, même lorsque cela semble être une mission suicide. Au fond, il est le parfait crétin Griffondor."

"Ainsi Gabriel aurait tué seul un basilic ? Croyez-vous réellement que je vais vous croire ?"

"Je m'en fiche de ce que vous croyez. Mais c'est la vérité." Silas plissa les yeux, mais n'eut pas d'autres signes pouvant mettre sa colère en évidence. "Le cadavre pourrit actuellement dans la Chambre. Si cela est nécessaire, je vous y emmènerai. Et Gabriel est peut être un crétin, mais il a de très bons réflexes et instincts. Il est un excellent duéliste avec des connaissances poussées en Défense. Lui et moi sommes tous les deux plus avancés dans nos études que le niveau de seconde année. C'est l'unique raison pour laquelle nous sommes encore en vie."

"Et quel est votre rôle à votre avis ?" Siffla Severus d'un ton colérique. Il n'appréciait pas du tout être parlé de la sorte; surtout par un garçon n'ayant pas encore treize ans.

"Je suis le modérateur, je pense. Je surveille les autres et guide Harry. Je suis logique, assoiffé de connaissances afin d'être paré à toutes les situations, et je préfère ne pas nous exposer aux risques. Je suis manipulateur et sans merci. Je représente les qualités du Serpentard en Harry. Il était horrifié lorsque le Choixpeau Magique lui a dit qu'il s'en sortirait bien à Serpentard. On lui avait dit que tous les Serpentards étaient mauvais et que Voldemort en était un. Il s'est brisé et je suis né. De façon similaire, lorsqu'il a découvert en seconde année que le don de parler fourchelangue qu'il possédait était "mal", il l'a rejeté également. A présent, je suis le seul à pouvoir l'utiliser."

Severus était choqué. Le Choixpeau Magique avait voulu que Harry aille à Serpentard ? Et bien, cela expliquait pourquoi Silas lui rappelait l'un de ses serpents. "Qu'en est-il des autres?"

"Je vais le faire par ordre chronologique." Silas hésita avant de commencer. Les yeux de Severus se firent pensifs, mais il n'interrompit pas l'autre. "Il y a Garçon. Je ne sais pas quand il est devenu une part séparée d'Harry. Il dort jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit très effrayé ou souffre beaucoup. Puis, il y a Rose"

"Rose? Vous l'avez déjà mentionné. C'est une fille, je présume?" Demanda avec curiosité Severus.

"Il y a deux personnalités féminines." Silas eut un sourire amer, mais revient vite à son air neutre. "Rose est sourde. Il est très polie et attentionnée. Je suis presque certain qu'elle a été séparée d'Harry parce qu'Harry ne pouvait plus concilier son aversion et son dégout à l'encontre de sa famille avec le besoin de leur plaire et d'obtenir leur approbation. Elle est avide de les rendre heureux et passe son temps à faire leur ménage, la cuisine et s'occuper du jardin sous la surveillance de Tante Pétunia.

"Je suis né un mois après le onzième anniversaire d'Harry.

"Deux mois avant ses douze ans, Gabriel est né. C'était à la fin de l'année scolaire. Harry avait l'impression qu'il était de son devoir de protéger la Pierre lorsque le Professeur McGonagall a envoyé balader notre avertissement qu'elle allait se faire voler. A ce moment-là, Harry était plein de doutes. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir arrêter ce qui allait se passer. Il s'est brisé sous la pression. Son besoin de protéger et sauver les autres, sa confiance, ses aptitudes au combat et ses connaissances en Défense devinrent Gabriel.

"La dernière est Chaton, bien que Gabriel et moi détestions ce nom et lui préférons Kit. Elle est obsédée par les plaisirs sensuels. Tout ce qui titille les sens – que cela soit le goût, la vue, un son, ou … le toucher – c'est tout ce à quoi elle pense et ce qu'elle veut. Elle s'ennuie sans stimuli et décide alors de rentrer ou de rechercher de la stimulation si celle-ci n'est pas à portée."

"Comment est-elle apparue ?"

Silas resta silencieux et son regard se détourna. Puis il répondit, "Je n'ai pas la liberté de le partager."

"J'ai besoin de comprendre afin de pouvoir aider."

"Je ne peux le dire." Silas secoua la tête. Ses yeux montraient bien au professeur qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un sujet qu'il pouvait mentionner directement. Il allait devoir passer par des chemins détournés.

Severus hocha la tête afin de montrer qu'il avait compris "Voici ce que je sais. Afin de soigner ce trouble, la personnalité principale, Harry, va devoir s'entendre avec chacun d'entre vous, vous accepter pour qui vous êtes et vous autoriser à revenir en lui. Je pense que plus longtemps la personnalité existe comme un individu à part entière, plus la fusion sera difficile, aussi je pense qu'il faut commencer par la fin."

"Avec Kit." Silas eut un sourire pincé.

"Oui."

"Il ne sera pas d'accord."

"Qui?"

"Gabriel. Puisqu'Harry n'est au courant de rien, Gabriel et moi prenons les décisions concernant les autres et guidons Harry dans ses choix pour l'avenir. Personne d'autre n'est suffisamment conscient pour participer à tout type de prise de décision."

"Mais vos opinions comptent plus que celles de Gabriel," observa Severus. "Il ne voulait pas venir ici ou que je sois mis au courant de votre complexe trouble."

"Non. Il ne voulait pas," reconnu Silas. "De nous deux, c'est moi qui organise le plus. Gabriel a tendance à suivre ses instincts et à agir. Pour cette raison, je suis généralement celui qui a le dernier mot pour prendre une décision, mais il tient profondément à garder Kit loin de vous et Harry. Je ne peux pas le changer, ni même aller à son encontre."

"Très bien." Severus se pencha en arrière et croisa les mains sur son ventre. "La première étape, dans tous les cas, va être d'expliquer à Potter ce qu'est une trouble dissociatif de la personnalité. ,Une fois qu'il aura accepté le fait de souffrir d'un tel problème, nous discuterons alors de la direction que devra prendre sa thérapie. Gabriel n'ira pas à l'encontre de sa décision ?"

"Non. Harry est l'autorité suprême par rapport à nous, bien que cela ne veuille pas dire que nous n'essaierons pas de l'influencer en murmurant à ses oreilles, pour être franc." Silas sourit sournoisement. "Et je crois vraiment que vous devriez arrêter avec votre Potter. Il y a assez de noms comme cela et vous voulez qu'Harry soit à l'aise avec vous."

"Bien entendu," approuva Severus, bien qu'il pensa que cela allait lui prendre un peu de temps avant de réellement changer sa manière de s'adresser à lui. . "Bien. Je crois que nous devrions commencer. Laissez... _Harry_ sortir. Et essayez d'empêcher un autre de sortir pendant un petit moment. Il sera affligé . Laissez-le être. Il aura besoin de temps pour digérer toute cette situation."

"Nous essaierons," accepta Silas et il s'effaça.

**ooOooOooOO**

**Fin du chapitre.**

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! L'histoire commence à prendre forme n'est-ce-pas ? Pour ma part, j'aime le fait de voir plus de dialogues ^^ La suite viendra un peu plus tardivement que prévu à cause de mes examens jusqu'au 20 mai...

J'ai une petite précision à apporter concernant ce trouble de la personnalité. Alors, il a longtemps été nommé trouble de la personnalité multiple, mais les chercheurs ont considéré, comme Rogue le laisse entendre, qu'il n'existait pas vraiment, et on lui préfère le terme « trouble dissociatif de l'identité » avec lequel les différentes personnalités ne constituent pas des entités discrètes et autonomes, mais il s'agit plutôt de la dissociation d'une même personnalité, d'une même identité. Dans le cadre de cette histoire, la différence de terme n'est pas importante, ok ? Les deux termes auront la même signification, pas besoin d'entrer dans des débats doctrinaux.

Et petites pensées à toutes les personnes se trouvant actuellement au Japon, priez pour eux !


	5. Pas seul

**Titre :** Esprit brisé, âme morcelée

**Auteur** : SensiblyTainted qui m'a gentiment autorisé à traduire son travail.

**Traduction **: Falx Italica

**oo0oo00oo0oo00oo**

Pas seul

Harry cligna des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils en réalisant qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas avec son professeur. Ses mains agrippèrent ses genoux et il les fixa, effrayé, en colère et confus à la fois. Severus l'observa pendant une minute, ressentant vaguement de la sympathie à son encontre. Il se secoua mentalement. Non. Ce n'était que de la curiosité. Oui, il s'agissait d'un rare trouble psychologique, et avoir la possibilité de l'étudier allait de révéler fascinant. Accompagnant un hochement de tête interne, Severus se racla la gorge.

"Mr. Potter, j'imagine que vous avez des questions."

Harry leva les yeux, une lueur d'espoir mais également de peur scintillant dans ses prunelles vertes. "Oui, monsieur. Hummm...où sommes-nous ?"

"Nous sommes dans ma résidence personnelle," répondit avec aisance Severus, laissant à Harry le temps d'assimiler sa réponse. Il valait, de toute manière, mieux que le garçon soit le plus détendu possible. "Personne n'en a connaissance, à l'exception de quelques uns. Pas même Dumbledore ne connait cet endroit. La majorité pensent que je réside au Manoir Rogue plutôt qu'ici."

"Le directeur ne sait pas que je suis ici?" Harry ouvrit les yeux en grand.

"Non il ne le sait pas." Severus eut un sourire hautain en voyant le garçon devenir de plus en plus nerveux. "Je ne vais pas vous manger, Potter. N'ayez crainte. Vous êtes en sécurité ici."

"En sécurité de quoi, Professeur?" Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté.

"Les Mangemorts bien entendu. Et si ce que l'on m'a dit est vrai, alors vous êtes également protégé de Voldemort au sein de ces murs." Severus observa le garçon pâlir légèrement à ces mots. Hmmmm... Il se demandait à quel point on avait caché des informations à Harry. "Mais assez parlé de futilités. Il y a une raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici. Vous souffrez de pertes soudaines de mémoires, est-ce exact Mr. Potter?"

"Oui," murmura Harry.

"Je vais vous apporter mon aide. C'est pour cela que le directeur ne sait pas où vous êtes. Je pensais que vous aimerez garder ceci aussi secret que possible."

"Merci, monsieur," répondit Harry peu sûr de lui. Il était impressionné que le professeur le traite aussi bien. "Mais… ummm... pourquoi m'aidez-vous?"

"Parce que j'en ai la capacité et les moyens." Severus balaya la question d'un geste de la main. "Vous ne trouverez nulle part dans le monde magique quelqu'un pouvant vous aider avec cette maladie précise. Je suis certain que vous pourriez en obtenir dans le monde moldu, mais là encore, des problèmes de sécurité sont à prendre en considération."

"Maladie, monsieur?" Harry se pencha vers l'avant, les mains serrant à nouveau ses genoux. "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi ?"

"Mr. Potter…" Severus examina le garçon face à lui. "Non, c'est plutôt inapproprié à notre situation, n'est-ce-pas ? Si je dois vous aider, nous devons nous faire mutuellement confiance. Je suggère donc que nous nous appelions par nos noms. C'est d'accord Harry ?"

"Oh… ummm… Vous voulez dire, vous appeler Rogue?" Harry se mordit la lèvre.

Severus eut un léger sourire sarcastique, "Je pensais plutôt à Severus, en vérité."

"Oh, d'accord." Harry jeta un timide regard à ses genoux avant de lever à nouveau les yeux. "Donc… ummm… concernant mon état ?"

"Oui." Severus s'adossa en arrière et commença à parler avec assurance, mais également avec douceur. "Harry, tu possèdes un rare trouble par lequel ton esprit s'est divisé afin de se protéger. Cela s'appelle le trouble de la personnalité multiple. Cela signifie que ta personnalité s'est... hmmm... morcelée. Ce qui veut dire que certaines qualités, désirs et besoins se sont dégagés afin de devenir indépendants de ta principale conscience."

"Je ne comprends pas." Harry secoua la tête, ses yeux verts semblant perdus.

"Il existe des parties de toi dont tu n'as pas conscience. Ces parties ont des noms et des identités. De temps en temps, elles prennent le relais et tu es obligé de leur laisser la place. En d'autres mots, pendant tes absences, une de tes personnalités est éveillée et agit. C'est pour cela que tu as fait des choses dont tu ne te souviens pas."

"Vous mentez," dit Harry d'une voix cassée en se mettant rapidement debout.

"Non, je ne mens pas." Severus se leva à son tour et s'approcha de son bureau afin de se tenir devant le garçon. Il hésita puis tendit ses mais afin de les poser sur les épaules rigides du garçon.. "Ça ne veut pas dire que tu es fou, incompétent ou autre, Harry. Tout va bien. Tout va bien se passer. "

"Comment?" Il fixa son professeur, d'un air vulnérable, ses yeux verts mouillés.

Severus tressaillit face à l'importance du besoin qu'il vit dans ce regard. "Je t'aiderai, Harry. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais je sais que tu peux le faire." Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. "Il est presque l'heure de diner. Pourquoi ne mangerions-nous pas avant de nous rendre dans le petit salon afin de continuer notre discussion."

Harry hocha la tête sans sortir de sa torpeur. Il tremblait et sentait malade. Et il n'était toujours pas sûr de ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ni comment il était devenu ainsi. Un étrange mal de tête commençait à poindre au fond de sa tête. Il avait l'impression que son crane était enserré. Il remarqua à peine ce qu'il mangea et si le professeur parla au cours du repas, il ne l'entendit pas. Mais il reprit peu à peu conscience de ce qui l'entourait alors qu'il suivait son professeur dans un salon.

"Assis-toi, Harry," l'invita Severus en désignant l'un des fauteuils.

Le professeur avança vers la cheminée et sortit une bouteille ronde de sa robe. D'un geste il fit apparaitre dans sa main un verre propre et le remplit. Ses yeux noirs fixaient l'enfant tremblant et en sueur qui était perché sur le bord de son fauteuil. Il soupira et d'un autre geste fit apparaitre un second verre, identique à celui qu'il tenait dans sa main, mais qui était déjà rempli d'un épais liquide bleu clair. Il avança et le tendit à l'enfant en détresse.

"Bois."

Harry regarda le professeur, mais obéit. Immédiatement, il se sentit plus détendu et commença à se calmer. Ses pensées se firent plus claires et il se sentait prêt à écouter et avait hâte de comprendre. Il leva son regard en hauteur et eut un petit sourire de gratitude. Severus hocha la tête et s'assit sur un épais fauteuil rembourré, face à Harry.

"Je possède un livre qui explique ton trouble,"proposa-t-il. "Aimerais-tu le lire puis me poser des questions ensuite, ou préfères-tu que j'essaye de t'aider à comprendre?"

"Ummm… Je peux avoir les deux?" Demanda Harry en baissant la tête avec nervosité. Il avait appris qu'il était inutile de demander quelque chose aux Dursleys, mais il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait peut être tenter sa chance cette fois-ci.

"Tu peux," acquiesça Severus d'un hochement de tête. Il s'assit pensivement. "Je pense avoir justement ce qu'il faut."

Il se leva et se précipita rapidement hors de la pièce. Harry se tendit mais n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Severus revint, une lueur de triomphe flamboyant dans les yeux. Dans ses mains, se trouvait une boite sculptée. Il reprit son siège et l'ouvrit. Harry se pencha en avant afin de voir ce qui s'y trouvait, mais Rogue la referma avant qu'il puisse avoir pu jeter un rapide coup d'oeil. Harry fixa alors le cristal aux multiples couleurs, de la taille d'un point, se trouvant dans la main de l'homme et il perdit immédiatement tout intérêt pour ce qui se trouvait dans la boite, que Rogue posa sur le sol, aux pieds de son fauteuil.

"C'est un cristal en quartz," expliqua Severus au garçon attentif, et il grimaça. Si seulement il avait un auditoire aussi intéressé pendant ses cours de potions. "Il est solide et entier. Nous sommes d'accord?" Harry eut un hochement de tête. "Bien. A présent que se passe-t-il si je fais ceci ?" Il commença à le faire tourner, mélangeant ses composants en harmonie.

"Wow," murmura Harry.

"Oui. C'est magnifique. Imagine que lorsque le cristal est vide, il représente l'esprit d'un mort. Les couleurs et l'activité qui s'y trouvent rendent l'esprit vivant et intelligent."

"D'accord." Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

"A présent. Quelque chose se passe et provoque un choc mental et émotionnel. Disons... un accident qui a failli causer la mort ou une situation aussi traumatisante." Les doux et magnifiques tournoiements devinrent chaotiques et irréguliers. "Voici la folie." Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent et il frémit. Severus ajouta de façon rassurante, "Ce n'est pas ton esprit, Harry." Son visage s'assombrit. "Mais cela aurait pu être le cas."

"Qu'est-ce-que vous voyez dire?" Demanda Harry le souffle coupé.

Severus envoya un signe de tête en direction du cristal pour reporter l'intérêt du garçon dessus. "Quelque chose s'est passé, quelque chose de suffisamment traumatisant pour réduire ton esprit à ceci, mais pour se protéger de la folie, il a fait ceci."

Harry observa les couleurs et les mouvements revenir à la 'normale'. Il les regarda continuer à s'énerver, mais au lieu de retomber à une activité irrégulière et chaotique, les couleurs se séparèrent les unes des autres. A présent, six couleurs tournoyaient ensemble mais sans jamais se mélanger. De temps en temps elles échangeaient de place, lui permettant d'avoir face à lui une couleur différente à chaque fois. Harry commença à comprendre. Severus eut un hochement de tête en voyant ce phénomène.

"Oui. Chacune des couleurs, faisant auparavant partie du tout, s'est à présent séparée. Mais le cristal n'est toujours qu'un seul objet. Il est important que tu comprennes ceci, Harry. Bien que tu te sois morcelé en plusieurs parties, elles sont toujours toi. Ce ne sont pas des personnes séparément."

"D'accord." Harry hocha la tête en tremblant. "Je comprends.

"Bien. Parce qu'il est possible de réunir à nouveau toutes les couleurs pour n'en faire plus qu'une." Il tint en hauteur le cristal et chacune des couleurs se joignirent entre elles jusqu'à ce qu'elles tourbillonnent en douceur tel que c'était le cas à l'origine. "Les couleurs ne seront pas détruites lorsqu'elles se réuniront à nouveau. Elles sont toujours des rubans parfaitement entrelacés ensemble pour former un tout cohérent. En guérissant, tu ne tueras pas les autres parties. Tu comprends?"

"Je pense." Harry s'adossa dans son fauteuil et retira ses lunettes de son nez afin de se frotter les yeux de fatigue.

"C'est beaucoup à assimiler d'un seul coup," reconnu Severus. Il se pencha et replaça le cristal transparent dans la boite. "Souhaites-tu continuer demain?"

"Je ne me souviens pas être venu ici. Je présume que nous somme au premier étage de votre maison?" Harry ignora la question du professeur.

"En effet."

"Cela signifie-t-il que vous avez rencontrer certaines de mes autres personnalités ?" Sourit-t-il. "Combien y en a-t-il ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr, mais il y en a au moins cinq, sans te compter."

"Cinq? Peut être plus?" Harry se couvrit le visage de ses mains. Après une minute, il parla à travers elles. "Qu'est-ce qui a crée ceci? Je ne me souviens pas que quelque chose d'horrible me soit arrivé. Rien de suffisamment mauvais pour provoquer ça."

"Tu ne peux pas. Les autres personnalités sont là pour te protéger et t'aider à gérer les ennuis et situations difficiles. C'est pourquoi tout souvenir douloureux reste avec elles," expliqua Severus.

Harry éloigna les mains de son visage et soupira. "Merci de m'aider Professeur… Je veux dire, Severus. Je vous en suis très reconnaissant. Ummm… Je me sens fatigué à présent. Pensez-vous que nous pourrions continuer cette conversation plus tard?"

"Bien entendu, Harry." Severus se mit debout. "Je te ramène dans ta chambre."

Ils marchèrent en silence. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la chambre, Harry se retourna dans le but de remercier à nouveau son professeur, mais Severus prit la parole en premier. Il tenait un livre dans ses mains qu'il tendit au garçon. "Il y a un passage qui parle du Trouble de la personnalité multiple. Si tu as des questions, ou souhaite juste en parler, demande à Omi où je me trouve et il te guidera ou viendra me chercher. Prends ton temps. Si tu as besoin d'un jour ou deux pour toi, n'hésite pas. Bonne nuit, Harry."

"Bonne nuit," répondit faiblement Harry. Il était complètement dépassé. Il resta bêtement debout, immobile, en regardant son professeur s'éloigner. Finalement il secoua la tête et rentra dans la pièce. Une table de nuit qui ne se trouvait pas là au préalable avait été installée près du lit. Cela l'incommodait un peu, mais il posa tout de même le livre dessus et se mit en pyjama. Il s'endormit à la seconde même où sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

**xXxXxXx**

Silas voulait désespérément lire le lire, mais le professeur avait été clair concernant le fait de ne pas Sortir pendant un certain temps, et il n'était pas sûr que l'homme soit heureux de découvrir qu'il avait été à l'encontre de sa demande. Gabriel lui lança un sourire sarcastique, mais Silas l'ignora. Il savait que le Griffondor avait du mal à accepter tout ce qui se passait et cherchait une excuse pour engager une dispute. La tension et le stress de Harry se ressentait chez chacun d'entre eux.

**xXxXxXx**

Harry se réveilla en douceur. Pendant presque une heure, il resta allongé dans son lit, à observer les rayons du soleil sur le plafond. Mais il savait qu'il était en train de procrastiner. Il voulait vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait en lui, aussi, avec un soupire, il sortit du lit, s'habilla et appela Omi pour le petit-déjeuner. L'elfe le lui apporta et après avoir mangé, Harry retourna sur son lit et ouvrit le livre au chapitre expliquant son trouble.

.

Trouble de la personnalité multiple (TPM)

_Lorsqu'il est confronté à des situations hautement traumatisantes pour lesquelles il n'y a pas d'échappatoires physiques, un enfant peut « s'en aller » dans sa tête. Les enfants utilisent particulièrement cette faculté en cas de défense extrêmement efficace contre une profonde douleur physique ou morale et/ou la peur de cette douleur. Par ce processus dissociatif, les pensées, sentiments, souvenirs et perceptions d'évènements traumatisants sont séparés psychologiquement, permettant ainsi à l'enfant de fonctionner comme si le traumatisme n'était pas intervenu. _

_Les troubles dissociatifs sont souvent considérés comme une technique de survie hautement créative parce qu'ils permettent à des individus d'endurer des souffrances sans fins pour préserver d'autres parties et leur permettre de fonctionner de manière saine. Avec le temps, cependant, pour un enfant qui a été physiquement et sexuellement abusé à répétition, la dissociation défensive se trouve renforcée et conditionnée. Cette fuite dissociative est tellement efficace que les enfants qui y ont eu souvent recours peuvent en venir à l'utiliser par automatisme dès qu'ils se sentent menacés ou anxieux – même si la situation créant cette anxiété n'est pas extrême ou abusive. _

_Une dissociation répétée peut résulter en une série d'entités séparées, ou d'états mentaux, qui peuvent prendre une identité propre. Ces entités peuvent devenir différents états de conscience internes. Le changement entre ces états de conscience est souvent décrit comme une « alternance » _

_Le TDP peut être soigné par une psychothérapie individualisée, ou une « thérapie de discussion », ainsi que par d'autres modalités de soin, incluant des médicaments, l'hypnose, et des thérapies auxiliaires telles que la thérapie de l'art ou du mouvement. La durée du traitement est sur le long terme, intensive, et nécessairement douloureuse puisque cela implique se souvenir et s'approprier les évènements traumatisants dissociés. _

.

Harry referma le livre et prit une profonde inspiration. Cela ne l'aida pas. Il avait toujours l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer. Rogue y avait fait mention la nuit précédente, mais ce n'est qu'après avoir lu par lui-même qu'il en comprit réellement les implications. Son problème avait été causé par plusieurs situations traumatisantes. En d'autres mots, par des abus. Cela voulait dire... ça voulait dire que les Dursleys... Harry se roula en boule, la tête vibrant de douleur. Les Dursleys ne l'avaient pas seulement ignoré et négligé. Ils avaient abusé de lui et il ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir.

**xXxXxXx**

Severus s'était attendu à ce qu'Harry ait besoin de plusieurs jours seul pour assimiler toutes les informations, mais Omi vint l'avertir seulement deux jours plus tard qu'Harry le demandait. Il avait passé la journée précédente à planifier dans les grandes lignes les différentes étapes concernant le traitement de Harry. Mais il se sentait toujours particulièrement nerveux.

En tant que Directeur de la Maison des Serpentards, il était hautement compétent pour traiter des troubles dissociatifs. Les Serpentards avaient souvent dès leur plus jeune age été éduqués afin de porter un "masque" en public, et ce masque devenait généralement une protection lorsqu'ils avaient à faire face aux préjudices préconçus à l'encontre des Serpentards à l'école. Cela les rendaient plus susceptibles d'être sensibles à de tels troubles. Mais Harry était le cas le plus sévère auquel il n'ait jamais eu à faire face.

Il prit une respiration pour s'encourager. Il savait ce dont Harry avait besoin et il savait par expérience que cela l'aiderait à apporter à l'enfant tout le soutien dont il avait besoin sans créer un nouveau dommage ou une dépendance. D'un hochement de tête affirmatif, il prit un air calme et confiant et descendit vers la salle à manger. Harry était déjà assis et l'attendait patiemment.

"Bonjour, Harry," dit Severus d'une voix neutre en choisissant un fauteuil.

"Bonjour, Professeur."

"Severus, Harry. Appelle-moi Severus." Il eut un léger sourire et de la nourriture apparut sur la table. Ils mangèrent en silence. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, il se mit debout et fit un geste en direction de la porte. "Souhaites-tu que nous discutions dans le petit salon ou dans un autre endroit?"

"Ummm… Le petit salon me va," répondit Harry en s'approchant de son professeur.

Severus hocha la tête et guida le chemin. Ils choisirent les même fauteuils que ceux qu'ils avaient utilisés deux nuits auparavant. Harry s'assit avec raideur mais il paraissait calme. Severus se recula jusqu'au dossier de son siège et attendit quelques minutes avant de commencer. "As-tu des questions en particulier ou pouvons-nous parler de ce que nous allons mettre en place pour t'aider?"

"Pas de questions, monsieur," dit Harry en regardant ses genoux.

"Harry." Severus se pencha intentionnellement vers l'avant. "C'est réparable, mais tu dois le vouloir. Tu dois désirer être à nouveau entier. C'est normal d'avoir peur, d'être en colère ou de ressentir une autre émotion. En revanche, ne pas y faire face n'est pas possible."

"Oui monsieur." Harry hocha la tête et la releva ensuite pour fixer les yeux de son professeur."Je veux aller mieux. Je veux vraiment récupérer mes souvenirs. C'est ma vie et je dois savoir ce qui m'est arrivé."

"Bien," acquiesça Severus. "Alors commençons. Je veux que tu comprennes que nous sommes ici ensemble. Si tu as une idée qui, à ton avis, pourrait t'aider à accepter ton passé et toi-même, ou si tu penses avoir une meilleure idée que la mienne, dis-le. Je veux t'aider, mais tu te connais mieux que moi. Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai déjà pu observer d'autres personnes vivrent le processus que tu es sur le point de débuter. Aussi est-il possible que j'insiste sur certaines méthodes avec lesquelles tu pourrais ne pas être d'accord. Je t'expliquerai mon raisonnement et écouterai tes objections, mais j'insiste sur le fait que tu dois me faire confiance. Peux-tu avoir confiance en moi, Harry?"

Harry hocha la tête, mais répondit lorsqu'il vit Severus lever un sourcil. "Oui, monsieur"

"Très bien. La première étape va être de connaitre tes alter égo ou autres personnalités. Bien entendu, tu ne peux pas faire cela seul, aussi je les rencontrerai et te dirai ensuite tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur eux. Puis nous nous consacrerons sur la dernière personnalité crée et essaierons de la faire retourner en toi. Fondamentalement, nous discuterons beaucoup de la façon dont tu te sens et comment les autres se sentent, et nous tenterons de neutraliser les tensions créant un conflit. Cela ne se fera pas d'un seul coup. Cela prendra du temps; des mois probablement. Ce sera difficile et inconfortable. Il y a une raison pour laquelle tu t'es séparé des choses que les autres représentent, mais je t'enseignerai à accepter et gérer le plus possible plutôt que de repousser le problème ou tes sentiments."

"D'accord," acquiesça à nouveau Harry.

Severus remarqua que bien que le regard du garçon montre son état de fatigue, une détermination s'y reflétait. Aussi, il continua. "Avant que nous ne commencions tout cela, je veux que tu sache que tu es en sécurité ici et que tu le resteras jusqu'à la reprise des cours. Il y a des règles. La première règle est de ne pas entrer dans une pièce dont la porte est fermée. Mais je te dis tout de suite que la seule porte qui restera fermée à partir d'aujourd'hui est celle de ma chambre. Je laisserai ouvertes les portes des autres pièces de la maison. Tu es libre d'explorer comme tu le sens et d'utiliser tout ce que tu trouves. Si je me trouve dans une pièce et que la porte est fermé, frappe avant, je te prie. Si je ne réponds pas, n'insiste pas. S'il s'agit d'une urgence, dis-le et je serai immédiatement à tes côtés. Je m'en voudrais de ne pas pouvoir t'aider lorsque tu en as besoin. C'est entendu?"

"Oui" Harry eut un sourire timide.

"La règle des portes s'appliquent également à moi. Si tu as besoin d'espace, ferme la porte. Je n'entrerai pas à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une urgence. Cependant, il n'y aura aucun verrouillage des portes. La fermer est suffisamment clair pour comprendre le message. De plus, je n'entrerai pas dans la chambre que tu occupes à moins que tu t'y trouve et que tu m'aie donné ta permission. Cette pièce est la tienne pendant ton séjour ici. Tu peux en changer les couleurs ou les décorations et ajouter des meubles. Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Omi."

"Monsieur! Vous n'avez pas à faire cela!" Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent de surprise.

"Si," répondit avec aisance Severus. "Je le veux. Il s'agit de ma maison et je peux y faire ce que je souhaite. La chambre est à toi, Harry, point final. Et je suis Severus, tu n'oublies pas ?"

"Merci, Severus," murmura Harry, en déviant le regard, une rougeur apparaissant sur ses joues.

"De rien," sourit-il puis continua. Il valait mieux tout mettre sur la table. "La grande majorité de ton temps passé ici sera consacré à ta thérapie, mais il n'est pas bon que tu te concentre uniquement sur cela. Tu resteras ici jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire et j'attends que tu fasses tes devoirs pour l'école ainsi que des exercices physiques chaque jour. Lorsque tu auras terminé tes devoirs, je veux que tu choisisses un sujet ou une compétence qui t"intéresse et je te l'enseignerai du mieux que je le pourrai ou te trouverai quelqu'un qui en saura plus que moi. J'ai retirer les sorts de protection de la plus grande partie des livres de la bibliothèque, mais pas sur tous. Concernant ces quelques livres toujours fermés, je te demande de ne pas les lire ou abimer."

"Je ne le ferai pas," l'assura Harry.

"Bien, nous nous débrouillons bien pour le moment." Severus eut un sourire narquois et Harry rigola. "Pour les exercices physiques, tu ne peux pas voler. Les barrières protégeant cet endroit ne s'étendent pas plus loin que les murs extérieurs. Mais je possède une salle d'exercice ainsi qu'une salle de jeu à l'étage. Tous les jeux ont été crées afin d'améliorer les réflexes et la coordination. De plus, tu mangeras tous les jours. Omi s'occupe de cela. Je te préviens que si tu sautes un repas, les suivant ne seront que proportionnellement plus importants. Laisser de la nourriture dans ton assiette n'est également pas conseillé. Tout ceci te semble-t-il acceptable?"

"Oui, Severus." Harry sourit. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser pour le moment. Mais, savoir qu'il n'allait pas se focaliser entièrement sur tout le problème psychologique le rassurait et rendait plus confiant. Peut être qu'il _pourrait_ s'en sortir finalement.

"Je pense que nous avons tout vu. Souhaites-tu ajouter des règles?"

Il y réfléchit quelques instants, "Pouvez-vous me retirer des points?"

"Non. Malheureusement." Severus étouffa un léger rire.

Harry sourit largement en retour, "Alors je pense que tout me convient."

"Veux-tu commencer par étudier tes autres personnalités? Ou préfères-tu commencer par ton travail scolaire et les exercices?"

"A ce propos. Je n'ai aucunes de mes affaires scolaires." Harry tordit le bas de sa chemise avec ses mains.

"C'est vrai. Hmmm… Je pourrais aller les chercher en me camouflant. Où se trouve ton ancienne résidence ?"

"Au 4 Privet Drive, dans le Surrey," répondit Harry d'un air anxieux.

Severus le remarqua, "Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je te donne ma parole qu'ils n'auront pas connaissance de ma présence."

"D'accord," accepta Harry avec un hochement de tête. "Mais, de toute façon je préfère commencer par l'étude des personnalités."

"Très bien. Comme tu n'as pas conscience des autres personnalités et ne possède aucun moyens de communication avec eux, je vais essayer et appeler celle qui a le plus de connaissances. Tu dois être certain de vouloir connaitre chacun d'entre eux, ou sinon ils te créeront des difficultés et cacheront des informations."

"J'en suis certain. Je vous fait confiance." Harry eut un grand sourire. "Personne n'a jamais voulu m'aider de la sorte auparavant. Je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissant, Pro… Severus."

"Il n'y a pas de problème, Harry," répondit avec douceur Severus. "Bien, cale-toi dans le canapé. Ferme les yeux et détends-toi. Laisse-toi tomber dans le sommeil."

Harry fit ce qu'on lui dit. En quelques minutes, sa respiration se fit plus profonde et son corps de détendit lentement. Severus attendit patiemment. Il ne fut pas surpris lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux et s'assit calmement. C'était Silas. "Bonjour." Severus hocha la tête.

"Vous de même, Professeur." Silas plissa les lèvres, mais son visage retrouva rapidement son sérieux.

"J'ai besoin que vous soyez honnête cette fois-ci," dit Severus tout aussi sérieusement en faisant venir un parchemin et de l'encre. "Commençons par le début et travaillons sur le plus ancien de vous."

Dans un premier temps, Silas ne répondit pas. Il étudia avec attention l'homme face à lui. Cela avait été son idée d'aller voir le professeur, et il ne regrettait pas sa décision. Non seulement le professeur leur apportait l'aide dont ils avaient besoin pour retrouver un équilibre et une santé mentale, mais il leur avait proposé de leur enseigner également des choses qu'ils n'auraient pu apprendre à Poudlard. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des réserves. Les souvenirs que Kit détenait n'allaient pas être plaisants. Mais Harry avait prit sa décision. Alors il commença à parler de chacune des personnalités. Lorsqu'il arriva à celle nommée Démon, il eut une hésitation.

Severus lança un regard noir à l'adolescent et fut soulagé lorsque Silas se rendit. Alors que le garçon décrivait la plus vieille et dernière personnalité, l'inquiétude de Severus s'accrut. Cette personnalité détenait beaucoup de rage et de haine, et cela sans faire mention de sa puissante magie noire. C'était une très mauvaise combinaison. Lorsque Silas se tut, il hocha la tête en remerciement.

"Alors ça commence," grimaça Silas

"En effet," acquiesça Severus.

"Suis-je censé continuer à empêcher les autres de Sortir?"

Severus fixa le garçon d'un air pensif. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de repousser les autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient épuisés et de fait, plus susceptibles d'agir de façon extrême. Mais, il serait préférable que les autres personnalités, vous inclue, ne Sortent que lorsqu'il s'agit d'une nécessité. Vous devez prendre en considération que c'est Harry qui sera tenu responsable de vos actions à tous."

"Je comprends. Vous essayer de renforcer l'idée que nous sommes tous une seule et même personne," répondit Silas, en observant le professeur du coin de l'oeil."Les autres personnalités ne doivent pas être encouragées à devenir indépendantes, n'est-ce-pas?"

"Et cela vous concerne-t-il?" Demanda Severus d'un ton neutre.

"Oui et non," répondit Silas de façon ambigue, en Rentrant.

Severus soupira et attendit qu'Harry cesse de cligner des yeux pour faire disparaitre toute confusion.

"Est-ce que ça a marché?" Demanda avec nervosité le garçon.

"Ca a marché. J'ai rencontré une personnalité se présentant sous le nom de Silas. Il semblerait que lui et Gabriel soient conscient des autres et partagent vos expériences. Les quatre autres dorment jusqu'au moment où ils doivent faire surface."

"Six? J'ai six personnalités?" Interrogea Harry, en lançant un regard curieux au papier que Severus tenait dans sa main.

"Oui."

"Est-ce beaucoup?"

Severus fit glisser sa main dans ses cheveux et regarda avec franchise le garçon, "Il n'existe pas beaucoup de documents traitant de ce trouble, et on peut douter de la véracité de ceux existants. On ne connait, dès lors, concrètement pas grand chose sur le sujet. Mais dans certains cas, des personnes ont clamé avoir jusqu'à 16 personnalités, et d'autres une seule."

"Je vois," soupira Harry. "Donc, qu'est-ce que… ummm, Silas… a dit?"

Severus lui montra les papiers. Harry les lu. Silas avait tout d'abord décrit à quoi chaque personnalité ressemblait dans la chambre de l'âme. Puis il avait fait un portait de leur mentalité et leur but. Et en dernier, mentionné leurs attributs et aptitudes magiques. Harry était impressionné. "Il est très intelligent, n'est-ce-pas?"

"En vérité, il concentre ton intelligence et tes capacités d'observations, entre autre," le corrigea gentiment Severus.

Harry eut un hochement de tête absent, "Nous allons donc commencer avec Kit? C'est vraiment une fille? Comment je peux avoir des filles dans ma tête?"

Severus expliqua la croyance concernant le fait que chaque personne possède à la fois des qualités masculines mais également féminines. Il était vrai que même de nos jours, certaines activités étaient plus destinées aux femmes qu'aux hommes. Par exemple, élever les enfants. Parce que les femmes donnaient naissance, on considérait qu'elles étaient plus à même d'élever l'enfant. Aussi on considérait qu'un homme qui élevait bien son enfant avait son côté féminin plus apparent. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il en était moins un homme.

Harry comprit. "Vous dites que mon esprit a inconsciemment crée des personnalités féminines lorsque leur but recouvrait des fonctions considérées comme réservées aux filles?"

"Pour ainsi dire, oui. C'est ce que je pense," accepta Severus.

"C'est plutôt logique." Harry se mordit la lèvre. "Alors, que faisons-nous? Elle aime les sensations? Je suppose que c'est elle qui a mangé mon dessert au chocolat l'autre soir. Pourquoi aurais-je rejeté ça?"

"C'est ce que nous allons découvrir. Mais pas aujourd'hui, je pense . Il est bientôt l'heure du repas. Nous avons passé suffisamment de temps dessus. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas lire ou faire des exercices pour le moment? Je vais aller chercher tes affaires. Je serai de retour pour le déjeuner. Cela te convient-il?" Demanda Severus en se mettant debout.

"Ouais." Harry hocha la tête et s'étira.

"Faisons une copie de ces feuilles afin d'en posséder chacun un exemplaire."

Severus sortit sa baguette et tapota le papier où se trouvaient les notes concernant les personnalités. Puis il tapa légèrement une seconde feuille et une nouvelle copie apparut. Harry sourit avec reconnaissance, avant de prendre la copie qui lui était destiné. Severus attendit que le garçon sorte en premier du salon. Harry tourna à droite pour monter l'escalier tandis que Severus continuait tout droit. Dès qu'il fut hors des barrières de protection, il transplana dans le Surrey.

Harry se rendit, bien entendu, immédiatement dans la salle de jeu. Il du appeler Omi afin d'être guidé. Le petit elfe en était ravi. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce de droite, à quatre portes de sa chambre, il s'immobilisa et resta bouche bée. La pièce était immense, mais chaque centimètre en était recouvert par quelque chose de différent. La plupart ressemblaient à des machines que des moldus auraient pu avoir.

"Ceci jeune Harry, s'appelle la Chasse au Vif. C'est excellent pour les réflexes, la concentration, et la coordination main-oeil," présenta Omi d'un air rayonnant en lui montrant le jeu à droite de la porte.

L'intérêt d'Harry fut immédiatement piqué. "Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire?"

Le jeu se composait d'une plateforme argentée carré de 90 centimètres sur 90 et face à cela une plaque du même métal se levait sur 2 mètres et était légèrement incurvée vers l'avant comme une vague. L'elfe lui fit signe de monter sur l'une des plateformes et faire face au métal. Harry obéit. Le métal commença à rougir peu à peu, puis alterna lentement entre toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Il en avait presque le vertige. Puis un vif d'or vint vers lui pour le déstabiliser. Instinctivement, il essaya de l'attraper. Il disparut dans un rapide jet de poussière dorée scintillante.

"Vous devez simplement les attraper, jeune Harry. Ils arriveront de plus en plus vite, et plus nombreux au fur et à mesure que le temps passera."

Omi n'avait pas menti. Il y eu rapidement une douzaine de vifs volant vers lui ou traversant son champ de vision. Harry alla même jusqu'à utiliser ses deux mains afin d'en attraper deux entre différents doigts de chacune de ses mains. Une autre fois, les toucha du bout des doigts, les arrêtant sur le champ et faisant mourir à l'instant où il les touchait. Soudainement, le nombre et la vitesse des vifs doublèrent. Il devait prêter attention à tout, ses yeux grands ouverts afin de repérer tous les mouvements. Lorsqu'il commença à penser que ses bras allaient tomber de fatigue, une sonnette résonna et les vifs s'arrêtèrent. Le métal redevint argenté et un score apparut. **126, 392 / 17 min 43 sec / Haut score!**, pouvait être lu. Harry lança un regard curieux en direction de l'elfe.

"Incroyable, jeune Harry!" Cria Omi en sautillant d'un air excité. "Je n'ai jamais vu un tel score. Le jeu s'arrête dès que vous manquez dix vifs! Incroyable!"

Harry rougit, en essayant toujours de reprendre son souffle. "Merci. Tu peux me montrer les autres ?"

"Bien sûr!"

Il y en avait quatre autres. L'un était un jeu d'échec pour quatre joueurs avec un plateau deux fois plus grand qu'à l'ordinaire. Omi lui expliqua que l'on pouvait y jouer seul ou avec un partenaire. Le but était d'avoir le dernier roi debout. Harry secoua la tête, ça avait l'air vraiment compliqué. Un autre jeu consistait en un grand écran sur le mur. Il fallait se tenir à 4,5 mètres et saisir la fausse baguette du jeu. Des cibles et des ennemies apparaissaient alors sur l'écran, dans des dizaines d'environnements différents et il fallait essayer de leur jeter un sort à l'aide de la baguette.

Le jeu suivant ressemblait beaucoup à la Chasse au Vif, sauf qu'à la place d'un panneau en forme de vague, il y en avait quatre de chaque côté. Omi expliqua que les images venaient de tous les côtés et essayaient de vous faire tomber, mais qu'il fallait se baisser, sauter, et bouger sur les côtés dans l'espace réduit afin de les éviter. Omi entra pour lui montrer, lorsqu'Harry fronça les sourcils. Rapidement, le garçon de douze ans se tint le ventre de ses maigres bras, riant tellement qu'il en pleurait. L'elfe ressemblait à un danseur de ballet ivre. Mais aucune des images ne put l'atteindre.

"Cela teste vos réflexes et votre temps de réaction," s'exclama l'elfe ravi au garçon qui riait toujours.

"Je vois ça,"hoqueta Harry, en essuya les larmes de ses yeux et repoussant les cheveux hors de son visage.

Omi attendit patiemment que le garçon reprenne son souffle et se remette debout. "C'est le dernier jeune Harry!" Dit-il en se précipitant vers le prochain jeu.

Harry réalisa avec choc qu'il s'agissait d'une table de billard. Il ne l'avait, dans un premier temps, pas remarquée parce qu'elle avait de hauts bords sur les côtés. Omi expliqua qu'il fallait bouger la boule de billard à l'aide de la magie sans baguette. Il fallait beaucoup de concentration pour être capable de viser et de concentrer sa force. Harry hocha la tête en souriant. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait passer pas mal de temps dans cette pièce.

Directement de l'autre côté du couloir se trouvait la salle d'exercice. Elle était plus petite que la salle précédente, mais on y trouvait tout ce qu'une salle de musculation moldue pouvait posséder. Il y avait deux machines pour porter des poids; une pour faire fonctionner les bras, l'autre les jambes. Un tapis de course avec une boule autour que Harry pensait être faite de verre. Un punching ball dans un coin, et à l'opposé de lui un matelas de 3 x 4,5 mètres où Harry devinait que l'on pouvait y tomber et s'y battre au corps à corps sans se faire mal.

"C'est merveilleux," dit Harry en souriant à l'elfe.

Les oreilles d'Omi tremblèrent de plaisir et il fit une profonde révérence , "Je suis heureux que vous l'aimiez, jeune Harry. Je dois à présent aller préparer le repas. Il sera servi dans une demi heure."

"Merci."

L'elfe disparut dans un pop et Harry regarda le tapis roulant. Il était curieux alors il s'approcha, passant facilement à travers la bulle qui ressemblait à du verre. Avec un haussement d'épaules, il se mit en position et commença à courir. Il hoqueta et s'arrêta. Il était de retour dans la salle d'exercice. Les yeux grands ouverts, Harry avança d'un pas en courant et se retrouva à nouveau à la plage. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du sable sous ses pieds. Il pouvait sentir le soleil et entendre le bruit des vagues. Il pouvait sentir le sel dans l'air. Mais dès qu'il s'arrêta de courir, l'illusion s'effaça et il était de retour dans la maison de Rogue. Riant, il courut, profitant de la mer et s'autorisant à oublier Rogue et tout le reste pour un bref instant.

**xXxXxXx**

"Omi!" Appela Severus alors qu'il franchissait la porte d'entrée. Le petit elfe apparut d'un pop et il n'attendit même pas que l'elfe lui réponde avant de lancer ses instructions."Fais-moi couler un bain chaud. Prends ce coffre et rends-lui sa taille normale. Dépose-le à l'extérieur de la chambre d'Harry. N'entre pas. En fait, entre-y uniquement lorsque Harry lui-même t'appelle à partir de maintenant. Ne nettoie pas la chambre sans qu'il te le demande. Cela inclut également sa lessive.."

"Oui, Maître." Omi fit une révérence avant de disparaitre pour faire ce qu'il lui avait été demandé.

Severus soupira et se dirigea vers sa chambre et le bain chaud qui l'attendait. Il se sentait sale après sa visite chez les Dursleys. Il avait tenu sa promesse faite à Harry. Personne ne l'avait vu et il n'avait parlé à aucun des moldus, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêcher d'explorer. Il frissonna. Si vous saviez quoi chercher, il était facile d'y trouver des signes d'abus. Si vous saviez comment, il était même aisé de ressentir la peine criant entre ses murs. Elle était profonde et écœurante. Poussant un soupire, il décida de ne pas y penser. Du moins pendant le temps qu'il prenait son bain.

**xXxXxXx**

Le repas se déroula paisiblement. Harry fut quelque peu déçu que Severus ne l'autorise pas à travailler sur son trouble, comme il avait choisit de l'appeler. Le professeur insistait pour qu'ils ne s'y consacrent au maximum que quelques heures par jour et ils avaient déjà utilisé ce temps ce matin. Alors Harry travailla à ses devoirs, joua dans la salle de jeu et explora la maison. Rogue disparut, probablement au sol-sol à travailler sur une potion ou quelque chose du même type. Ils se retrouvèrent au diner et décidèrent de se voir le lendemain matin à sept heure au petit déjeuner, puis de travailler sur son trouble.

**xXxXxXx**

Harry s'assit sur le canapé et attendit que Severus parle. Il avait été difficile de ne pas demander, pendant qu'ils mangeaient ce qu'ils allaient faire, mais Harry avait réussi à garder le silence. Il était nerveux et excité, mais il pouvait sentir également en lui une profonde détermination. Il désirait plus que tout aller mieux. Et plus encore que l'idée de retrouver ses souvenirs, il ne supportait pas que chose chose d'autre que sa propre conscience contrôle son corps et ses actions.

"Aujourd'hui, je vais commencer à t'enseigner ce que tu dois faire lorsque quelque chose te rend mal sans avoir à repousser la situation et à t'en cacher."

"Et en ce qui concerne Kit?" Harry fronça les sourcils.

"Ce serait inutile que tu essayes d'accéder à ses souvenirs. Tu ne sais pas comment y faire face et te comporter avec eux, sinon elle n'aurait jamais été crée dans un premier temps. Tu dois apprendre des méthodes pour y faire face avant de commencer à assimiler tout ce qu'elle représente," dit Severus d'un ton sérieux, ses yeux noirs se faisant plus durs. Harry remua, mais hocha la tête pour montrer sa compréhension "Ceci est un journal."

Harry saisit l'épais livre relié, en cuir, qu'on lui tendait. Il était magnifique. La couverture délicate, les pages larges et flexibles . "Merci, monsieur,"dit-il avec douceur. C'était la chose la plus personnelle que quiconque lui ait jamais donné.

"De rien. Je te recommande d'écrire dès que tu es confus, ou même d'y raconter ta journée. Il existe d'autres personnes possédant ton trouble et si un jour tu souhaites le faire partager, ce pourrait grandement les aider. J'ai, pour ma part, garder le mien plusieurs années, en y écrivant tous les soirs avant de dormir." Harry hocha la tête. "A présent essayons un exercice de respiration. C'est principalement utilisé en méditation, mais cela te sera d'un grand secours en cas de crise de panique, et te permettra de garder l'esprit clair si tu es effrayé."

"D'accord"

Ils s'entrainèrent pendant une demi heure. Harry prit une profonde inspiration, bloqua sa respiration pendant une seconde, puis la relâcha lentement, avant de recommencer à nouveau. C'était plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait parce qu'il fallait se concentrer en respirant avec les poumons uniquement. Harry ne s'en était jamais rendu compte auparavant, mais il utilisait son estomac inutilement pour respirer. Severus lui assura que c'était le cas de la plupart des gens.

"Je pense que tu as assimilé la base. Je veux que tu t'entraines dix minutes par jour jusqu'à ce que ça te paraisse être une seconde nature," dit-il et Harry hocha la tête. "La respiration va t'aider à ne pas te laisser submerger par tes émotions, mais cela ne t'aidera pas à venir à bout de ce que tu combats. Pour cela, tu vas avoir besoin d'un moyen pour exprimer tes sentiments et, dans le même temps, les comprendre et les accepter. Une fois cela fait, il sera plus simple de résoudre le problème ou de dégager un moyen pour surmonter la situation."

"Ca fait très cirque tout ça," dit Harry d'un timide sourire.

"Oui un peu." Severus s'autorisa un léger rire amusé. "Mais je peux t'assurer que cela fonctionne. Tu as le choix entre le dessin, la peinture, l'apprentissage d'un instrument musical, le chant ou les arts martiaux."

"Je ne connais aucun d'entre eux," admit Harry.

"Et bien, essayons chacun et tu me diras lequel, à ton avis, est le plus propice à te permettre de gérer, le plus facilement possible, tes émotions."

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Oo0oo00oo0oo00oo**

**Comme il l'avait été annoncé, ce chapitre est posté avec un peu de retard ! Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! On commence à avancer dans le fond du problème. Le petit résumé du trouble dissociatif de la personnalité est tiré d'une vraie brochure trouvée par l'auteur.**

**La suite dans un mois ! Je serai absente tout l'été voyageant entre la France, Londres et Tokyo mais a priori je pourrai toujours poster à temps ! Seules les réponses aux reviews risquent d'en pâtir un peu (mais j'y répondrai tout de même attention !)**

**J'en profite pour remercier les reviewers à qui je ne peux répondre (pour défaut de compte ff) mais qui reviennent à chaque chapitre tout de même! **


	6. Très Bon Anniversaire

**Titre :** Esprit brisé, âme morcelée

**Auteur** : SensiblyTainted qui m'a gentiment autorisé à traduire son travail.

**Traduction **: Falx Italica

**oo0oo00oo0oo00oo**

Très Bon Anniversaire

Severus emmena Harry dans une pièce qu'il avait crée la veille. Elle était remplie de matériaux artistiques et de toiles blanches. Harry put tout utiliser. Le garçon se révéla plutôt moyen en dessin, puis effroyable en peinture. Tout était trop abstrait pour lui. Severus l'éloigna. Harry essayait toujours d'enlever toute trace de charbon, et de peinture de ses mains et de son visage, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle d'entrainement.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les matelas et le punching ball. Severus lui enseigna quelques mouvements et ils s'entrainèrent ensemble. Harry assimila rapidement les techniques de défense, mais était tendu et peu confortable avec le contact de l'autre. C'était compréhensible aux vues de ce qui lui était arrivé chez les Dursley, aussi le Severus les arrêta et emmena le garçon dans la salle de musique, qui se trouvait à côté de la chambre de Severus.

"Ferme tes yeux et écoute chacun d'entre eux,"demanda Severus avant de faire un mouvement de baguette.

La guitare fut la première. Harry en écouta différents types. Le son pincé de la guitare mexicaine était agréable, celui plus classique se révéla très joli, et la folk avait un rythme plus soutenu. La musique s'arrêta et il haussa les épaules lorsque son professeur lui lança un regard interrogateur. Ils continuèrent avec le violon. Harry le préféra. C'était magnifique et versatile à la fois.

"Celui-ci, peut être," dit-il dans un sourire.

Puis ils passèrent au violoncelle. Le son était profond et expressif mais il préférait la musicalité plus légère du violon. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au dernier instrument et Severus fit un geste de sa baguette. La musique du piano raisonna dans les airs. Harry haleta et une expression de pur plaisir et de nostalgie apparut sur son visage. Severus savait que cette instrument avait su toucher quelque chose chez le garçon et assit immédiatement Harry au piano afin de commencer à lui apprendre les gammes.

Severus n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'apprendre à Harry à jouer correctement ou à lui enseigner à lire les notes de musiques. Il s'agissait d'une chose dans laquelle Harry était censé déverser ses émotions afin d'apprendre à les gérer. Aussi, Severus corrigea la position de ses poignets, le mouvement de ses doigts et sa posture, mais se focalisa principalement à montrer au garçon à mémoriser les sons de chacune des clés afin qu'il apprenne rapidement à jouer à l'oreille.

Il se rappela que Lily jouait du piano. Un jour, alors qu'il était arrivé en avance à une réunion, il avait entendu la musique. Il l'avait suivi jusqu'à découvrir la femme rousse y jouer gaiement. Il se demanda si Harry n'avait pas inconsciemment reconnu le son du piano. Lily avait du en jouer pour son enfant. Elle était très douée, et il ne doutait pas qu'elle aurait aimé que son fils ait des facilités à y jouer. Les longs et agiles doigts du garçon se sentaient chez eux sur les touches du piano.

Pendant une semaine, Harry et Severus s'entrainèrent tous les jours à faire des gammes, pendant quatre heures après le petit-déjeuner. C'était à un point tel qu'Harry rêvait d'elles. C'était fastidieux et ennuyeux mais Harry ne se plaignit jamais de son choix. Il se sentait bien. Afin d'habituer Harry à utiliser l'instrument comme un exutoire, Severus veillait à ce qu'il arrête toute activité dès qu'il se sentait émotif, et qu'il aille jouer. Il apprit vite que lorsqu'Harry était confus, il allait généralement dans les gammes de son plus graves et chaotiques; alors que la colère le maintenait aux gammes plus basses. La vitesse à laquelle il jouait et la force avec laquelle il appuyait sur les touches expliquaient également à Severus beaucoup sur son état émotionnel et mental.

Harry écrivait aussi dans son journal tous les soirs avant d'aller se coucher, et s'entrainait à ses exercices de respirations tous les matins en prenant sa douche, s'habillant et descendant prendre son petit déjeuner. Dans l'après-midi, Harry faisait ses devoirs et passait une heure dans la salle d'entrainement, puis une autre dans la salle de jeu.

Il adorait le jeu de la Chasse au Vif, mais de temps à autre, Severus le rejoignait et ils jouaient aux échecs à quatre. Cela se révélait être très difficile. Les pièces d'échecs qui n'avaient pas d'humains pour les faire bouger se déplaçaient seules et elles étaient très douées. Inutile de préciser que Harry n'avait jamais gagné un seul jeu. Severus n'avait, jusqu'à présent, remporté qu'une seule partie sur trois. Harry riait à chaque fois que son mentor perdait et se mettait à grommeler des menaces à l'encontre de l'échiquier.

Tout se passait très bien. Severus en était surpris. A présent qu'il ne voyait plus James dès qu'il regardait Harry, il s'étonna de réaliser qu'il appréciait l'enfant. Il n'avait pas passé un aussi agréable été depuis longtemps. Il ne voulait plus aider Harry parce qu'il était son obligé ; à présent, il voulait l'aider parce qu'il s'inquiétait réellement. Harry en était venu à trouver une place dans son coeur qui était généralement réservée à ses Serpentards.

**xXxXxXx**

Harry fut tiré du sommeil par le son de Omi appelant son nom. Il cligna des yeux dans la noirceur de sa chambre et attrapa ses lunettes. D'un bâillement énervé, il saisit sa baguette afin d'éclairer a pièce. Omi se tenait debout, près de son lit, en se tordant les mains. L'énervement du garçon endormi s'évapora instantanément et l'inquiétude prit place.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Que s'est-il passé?" demanda Harry en sautant de son lit, vêtu d'un pyjama bleu foncé.

"Le Maître a besoin de vous parler dans le petit salon. Il a dit que c'était important, mais de s'habiller d'abord."

Harry eut un froncement de sourcils, mais fit ce qui lui était demandé. Sa panique avait quelque peu diminué cependant. Rogue ne lui aurait jamais demandé de prendre le temps de s'habiller s'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort.. Mais il n'en demeurait pas moins inquiet, aussi se dépêcha-t-il. Il mit un pantalon et un doux t-shirt en coton avant de se précipiter derrière l'elfe qui courait.

"Quelle heure est-il, Omi?" pensa-t-il à demander.

"Tout juste minuit passé, jeune Harry," répondit Omi d'une toute petite voix.

Ils coururent jusqu'au petit salon et Harry découvrit qu'il était complètement sombre si ce n'est une unique bougie que Severus tenait dans la main. Le professeur était impassible. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise sombre à bouton qui était sortie de son pantalon à ce moment. Ses yeux noirs scintillaient d'une lueur particulière mais Harry ne su identifier.

Il avança rapidement vers lui, "Que se passe-t-il?"

"Joyeux anniversaire, Harry," répondit avec douceur Severus.

Harry s'immobilisa à mi-chemin, les yeux agrandis et la bouche bée. Les lumières apparurent et Omi émit un petit son excité. Harry observa autour de lui, son coeur battant lourdement dans sa poitrine. Il y avait des banderoles rouges et ors accrochées aux murs et au plafond. Tous les meubles de la pièce avaient été sortis à l'exception du canapé, qui avait été poussé dans un coin, près de la table sur laquelle étaient posés des cadeaux et un gâteau.

Le gâteau était blanc avec des lettres de couleurs qui formaient 'Bon 13ème anniversaire'. Treize bougies se dressaient fièrement et chacune d'entre elle scintillait d'un petit feu d'artifice. Hedwige hulula et parut très suffisante et fière d'elle-même, depuis son perchoir derrière le canapé. De la musique se mit doucement à jouer dans la pièce ; c'était très festif. Des larmes débordèrent de ses yeux alors qu'il regardait son professeur.

"Monsieur. Merci. J'avais oublié", murmura-t-il.

Severus sourit et plaça un bras autour des épaules de l'enfant. "Et bien, Gabriel s'en ait souvenu et me l'a fait savoir."

"Gabriel? Il est sorti ? Quand?" demanda Harry, étonné.

"La nuit dernière, dès que tu t'es endormi, il est venu dans ma chambre et m'a dit, en des termes qui ne laissaient guère place à la discussion, que nous devions prévoir quelque chose de spécial pour aujourd'hui.."

Harry sourit et se retourna pour entourer la taille de son professeur dans une brève, mais forte étreinte. Severus eut un sourire en serrant à son tour Harry, puis approcha doucement le garçon de la table et de ses cadeaux. Harry rougit en prenant place sur le canapé tout en caressant avec douceur les plumes d'Hedwige. Elle hulula à nouveau et lui pinça joyeusement les doigts. Omi sautait de haut en bas d'un air excité en tendant au garçon l'un de ses cadeaux. Harry détacha la carte d'anniversaire du papier cadeau doré et commença à l'ouvrir, les doigts tremblant. Deux feuilles de papier en tombèrent – une lettre et un article de journal.

"C'est de Ron," annonça-t-il excité en lisant l'article de journal. Il était dit que Mr. Weasley avait remporté une somme d'argent et que tous les Weasleys s'étaient alors rendus en vacances en Egypte. La photo prise d'eux, avec le désert et une pyramide dans le fond, les montraient en train de sourire joyeusement. Ils avaient l'air de passer un bon moment. Il posa l'article sur le côté et ouvrit la carte.

_Cher Harry, _

_Joyeux anniversaire!_

_Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce coup de téléphone. J'espère que les Moldus ne t'ont pas trop embêté avec ça. J'ai demandé à Papa et il m'a dit que je n'aurais pas du crier. _

_L'Egyspte est formidable. Bill nous a emmené visiter les tombeaux et tu ne me croirais pas si je te parlais des sorts que les vieux sorciers égyptiens avaient jeté dessus. Maman n'a pas autorisé Ginny à entrer dans le dernier. Il y avait tous ces squelettes mutants de Moldus qui étaient entrés pour piller et à qui il avait poussé des têtes supplémentaires et autre. _

_Je ne pouvais pas y croire quand Papa a remporté le prix de la Gazette du Sorcier. Sept Cent gallions! La majorité de cet argent est partie dans ce voyage, mais ils vont pouvoir m'acheter une nouvelle baguette pour l'année prochaine._

_Nous seront de retour à peu près une semaine avant le reprise des cours et nous irons à Londres pour chercher ma baguette et nos nouveaux livres. Il y a une chance pour qu'on s'y voit ? _

_Ne te laisse pas faire par les Moldus! Essaye de venir à Londres._

_Ron_

_P.S. Percy est Préfet-en-Chef. Il a reçu la nouvelle la semaine dernière._

Harry eut un immense sourire et déchira le papier cadeau doré. Dans la boite se trouvait quelque chose ressemblant à une toupie en verre. Une autre note de Ron se trouvait dessous. On pouvait y lire : 'Harry – c'est un scrutoscope de poche. Si quelqu'un en qui tu ne peux pas avoir confiance se trouve près de toi, il est supposé s'allumer et tourner. Bill dit que c'est de la pacotille vendu aux touristes sorciers et affirme qu'il n'est pas fiable parce qu'il est resté allumé pendant tout le diner la nuit dernière. Mais il n'avait pas réalisé que Fred et George avaient mit des scarabées dans la soupe. A plus! Ron!'. Harry le posa sur la table où il se tint droit et immobile, parfaitement équilibré, réfléchissant les couleurs des banderoles de Griffondor. Harry le regarda joyeusement et lança un sourire à son professeur et à l'elfe enjoué.

"C'est un très beau cadeau, Harry," murmura Severus.

"En effet,"approuva-t-il. "je l'aime beaucoup."

Omi attrapa un autre cadeau avec sa carte et les tendit tous les deux à Harry. Harry ouvrit la carte et reconnut immédiatement l'auteur de l'écriture nette.

"Celle-ci est d'Hermione."

_Cher Harry,_

_Je ne savais pas comment j'allais pouvoir t'envoyer ton cadeau - et s'il l'ouvrait à la douane ? – Mais alors Hedwige est apparue, comment auparavant. C'est une chouette intelligente, Harry, et j'espère que tu lui diras. J'ai acheté ton cadeau en le commandant par hiboux ; il y avait une publicité dans la Gazette du Sorcier (je continue de la recevoir, il est tellement bon de se tenir informer de ce qui se passe dans le monde magique). Tu as vu la photo de Ron et de sa famille la semaine dernière? Je parie qu'il doit apprendre énormément de choses. Je suis vraiment jalouse – les sorciers de l'Egypte ancienne étaient fascinants. _

_Ron a dit qu'il irait à Londres pendant la dernière semaine des vacances. Tu pourras y aller? Ta tante et ton oncle te laisseront-ils venir ? Je l'espère vraiment. Si ce n'est pas le cas, on se verra dans le Poudlard Express. _

_Baisers,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. Ron a dit que Percy avait été nommé Préfet-en-chef. Je parie que Percy est aux anges, mais Ron n'a pas l'air de trouver cela très réjouissant. _

Il rit et lança un regard à la photographie du journal. Percy, qui allait entamer sa septième et dernière année à Poudlars, avait l'air particulièrement fier de lui. Il avait accroché son badge de Préfet-en-Chef sur son fez coquettement placé sur ses cheveux bien soignés. et le soleil égyptien se réfléchissait sur ses lunettes à monture d'écaille.

"Je parie que c'est un livre," devina Harry en ouvrant le cadeau qu'elle lui avait envoyé, mais il avait tord. Son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine alors qu'il déchira le papier et découvrit une malle en cuir noir brillant avec incrustés dessus les mots : _Nécessaire à_ _balai_. "Whaou, Hermione!"

Il contenait une grande bouteille de Crème à polir spéciale manche à balai, une paire de cisailles à brindilles en argent, une petite boussole de cuivre à placer sur son balai pour les longs voyages, et un exemplaire du _Manuel d'entretien des balais._ En dehors de ses amis, ce qui lui manquait le plus loin de Poudlard, c'était de voler. Il aimait voler. C'était vraiment dommage qu'il ne puisse pas voler ici avec Rogue, mais ce n'était pas si grave. Il n'aurait pas pu voler chez les Dursleys non plus après tout.

Il lança un sourire à Severus pour lui signifier qu'il était heureux d'être ici, et le professeur hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait compris. Omi interrompit le moment en plaçant un autre cadeau sur ses genoux. Harry plaça précautionneusement le kit à ses côtés et saisit la carte associée au cadeau.

"C'est de la part d'Hagrid,"rit-il. "Vous savez, le premier cadeau que j'ai reçu, fut de Hagrid lorsqu'il m'a apporté ma lettre pour Poudlard. C'était un cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il avait fait lui-même."

_Cher Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire!_

_Je pense que tu pourrais trouver ce livre utile pour l'année prochaine. Je n'en dirais pas plus. Je t'en parlerai lorsqu'on se verra. J'espère que les Moldus te traitent bien. _

_Tous mes voeux,_

_Hagrid_

Harry pourrait y voir un mauvais augure puisque la dernière fois qu'Hagrid avait dit ces mots, çela concernait le secret qu'il gardait à propos de la Pierre philosophale. D'un haussement d'épaule, il reporta son attention sur le cadeau et en déchira le papier. Il aperçut quelque chose de vert en cuir, mais avant qu'il ait pu le sortir convenablement, le colis eut un étrange frémissement et émit un lourd son.

Harry se figea et Severus se rapprocha, la baguette prête. Ils savaient qu'Hagrid ne lui aurait jamais envoyé quelque chose qui pourrait le blesser, mais Hagrid n'avait pas la même notion du danger que la majorité des gens. Harry appuya nerveusement sur le paquet et Severus lui siffla de le poser sur le sol. Il émit à nouveau un son. Harry le poussa sur le sol et – un livre tomba.

Il eut à peine le temps de remarquer la belle couverture verte, sur laquelle était gravée en or le titre _Le Monstreux Livre des Monstres_, avant que le livre se dresse sur sa reliure et se mette à courir sous le canapé, à la manière d'un crabe. "Oh-oh," murmura Harry tandis que Severus conservait son regard posé à l'endroit où le livre avait disparu. Il descendit rapidement du canapé et s'accroupit.

"Harry, sois prudent."

"Ce n'est qu'un livre et je ne veux pas le perdre," répondit Harry en cherchant à l'atteindre. "Aie!"

"Que s'est-il passé?" demanda Severus en repoussant le garçon loin du canapé.

"Il m'a mordu!" s'exclama Harry, choqué.

Severus grogna et lança un sort qui fit venir à lui le livre qui se débattait tant bien que mal. Il plaça sa main à sa taille et détacha sa ceinture, l'enroula rapidement autour du livre et la boucla. Harry se tendit, puis se tranquillisa lorsqu'il vit le professeur lui lancer un sourire triomphant, en tenant le livre par le bout de la ceinture.

"Bonne idée," approuva Harry en reprenant le livre et il le plaça près du nécessaire à balai d'Hermione. "Je me demande pourquoi il pense que j'en aurai besoin l'année prochaine."

"Qui sait," renifla Severus.

Harry haussa les épaules et se tourna vers l'elfe qui lui présentait fièrement un paquet bizarrement enveloppé. Harry le prit et vit la petite note 'Au jeune Harry, de la part d'Omi.' Harry lança un sourire au petit elfe et le prit dans ses bras. Les oreilles d'Omi frémirent de joie. "Ouvrez-le!" s'écria l'elfe, incapable de se contenir.

Harry le fit et eut un hoquet. C'était un vif d'or! Il serra à nouveau l'elfe dans ses bras. "Merci, Omi! Je l'adore!"

"Tiens. Celui-ci est de ma part,"dit Severus en dépassant l'elfe pleurant de joie assis sur le sol, puis en tendant le dernier cadeau au garçon.

Harry le prit et le déballa doucement. Il fixa ce qui était posé sur ses genoux. C'était un long et blanc manteau d'hiver, ainsi que des gants blancs et des mitaines de Quidditch noirs qui lui permettront de garder ses paumes chaudes tout en lui laissant la possibilité d'attraper de ses doigts le balai ou le vif d'or.

"Je me suis souvenu que tu avais toujours l'air d'avoir froid pendant les mois d'hiver," chuchota Severus, peu sur de lui.

"Je l'adore. Merci," cria Harry en sautant dans les bras du professeur. "Merci, monsieur. Vraiment. Je n'ai… jamais eu de fête d'anniversaire auparavant. Et le cadeau est parfait."

"Je suis heureux que tu apprécies," sourit Severus. "Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas un peu de gâteau?"

Ces mots réveillèrent Omi et il se remit debout. Il prit une photo de Harry soufflant ses bougies, avec Rogue dans le fond de l'image. Puis il servit tout le monde. Ils s'assirent tous les trois et discutèrent quelques temps, passant du bon temps, tout simplement, et appréciant la compagnie de chacun. Lorsque le gâteau fut terminé, et qu'ils eurent tous mal au ventre, Severus décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Harry approuva. Il réunit ses cadeaux et remarqua une enveloppe sur la table, qui n'avait pas été ouverte.

"Attendez. J'en ai oublié une." Il rougit d'embarras et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle venait de Poudlard et contenait une liste de ce dont il aurait besoin pour la troisième année ainsi que la l'autorisation à faire signer afin de pouvoir se rendre à Pré-au-Lard certains week-end. Harry regarda tristement ce papier.

"Nous trouverons un moyen," murmura Severus en plaçant une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

"Pourrais-je au moins aller voir Ron et Hermione sur le Chemin de Traverse?"

"Nous verrons en temps venu, mais je ne vois pas de raison pour laquelle tu ne pourrais pas y aller."

Harry leva le regard vers lui et sourit, "Merci. Et bien, bonne nuit, monsieur. Et merci encore pour faire toutes ces choses."

"Ce n'est rien . Je vais y aller aussi. Je pense que nous pouvons reculer l'heure du petit déjeuner à onze heures. Qu'en penses-tu?"

"C'est plus qu'envisageable!" rit Harry avant de se diriger dans sa chambre en portant tous ses cadeaux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était heureux que ce soit son anniversaire.

xXxXxXx

Harry avait apprécié de dormir plus longtemps, mais il était à présent l'heure de se mettre au travail. Après le repas, il suivit son professeur dans le salon. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient essayer de travailler à la compréhension de Kit. Le petit salon était comme à l'accoutumée, mais Omi avait assuré à Harry qu'il avait gardé des banderoles afin de les donner à Harry. Celui-ci en avait profondément remercié l'elfe qui en avait été vraiment ravi.

"Comment allons-nous faire, monsieur?" demanda Harry avec nervosité depuis son canapé. Rogue s'assit face à lui, ses longs doigts placés sous son menton. Harry avait vite compris qu'il s'agissait d'une position dans laquelle son professeur essayait de réfléchir à une situation particulièrement délicate.

"Je pense que nous devrions la faire Sortir. J'ai un matériel d'enregistrement ici." Il installa ce qui semblait être une caméra, mais légèrement plus large. Elle était pointée en direction d'Harry. "Puis nous le regarderons et tu me diras ce que tu penses d'elle et ce que cela peut signifier."

"Vous ne me direz pas ce que vous pensez également?" Harry fronça les sourcils.

"Non. Je ne pense pas. Mais je le ferai si cela se révèle être nécessaire,"répondit fermement Severus. "Il serait préférable que tu atteignes la vérité par toi-même."

Harry hocha la tête et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Il commença ses exercices de respiration et lentement ses nerfs se relâchèrent. Prêt, il ferma les yeux, souhaitant que Kit sorte, et tomba alors dans le sommeil. Severus l'observa impassiblement. Il n'était pas sûr que cela fonctionne parce qu'il ne savait pas comment faire Sortir une autre personnalité. Il espérait que le volonté d'Harry soit suffisante, et sinon que Silas et Gabriel comprennent ce qui se passait et leur apportent leur aide si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

**xXxXxXx**

Chaton se réveilla à l'Extérieur. Elle croisa les bras et les jambes, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Pourquoi était-elle ici? Rien ne l'avait appelé et elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de Sortir. Mais sa confusion disparut lorsqu'elle aperçut l'homme face à elle. Un lent et séduisant sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et elle observa l'homme à travers ses longs cils noirs. L'homme se raidit; ses yeux étaient attentifs, mais très prudents. Son sourire s'étira et elle décroisa les jambes, puis se pencha en arrière. Elle savait très bien qu'elle était complètement désirable, et même plus encore, baisable.

L'homme ne parut pas être concerné. Même sa voix lui parut froide et détachée. "Vous êtes Kit?"

"Appelle-moi Chaton." Elle fit la moue, mais sa voix ronronnait toujours. Elle feint un bâillement. "Je m'ennuie. Jouons à un jeu."

"Quel sorte de jeu?" lui demanda l'homme d'un ton calme.

"Oh, je suis certaine que nous arriverons bien à trouver quelque chose." Chaton se pencha vers l'avant afin de toucher ses jambes. L'homme se mit debout avant qu'elle puisse l'atteindre et la fixa d'un regard sans expression.

"Je n'aime pas jouer."

"Bien,"souffla-t-elle. "Je m'ennuie. Je pars."

**xXxXxXx**

Harry fixait le mur sur lequel la scène entre Kit et Rogue venait de cesser sa projection. Le professeur s'était assis à ses côtés afin de pouvoir également regarder. Il se sentit immédiatement très inconfortable d'être assis auprès de l'homme. Il était heureux que l'enregistrement l'ait distrait de son professeur. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir regarder l'homme en face tout en ayant à gérer ce qui s'était passé avec Kit. Harry se sentait suffisamment honteux et malheureux comme ça. Et plus que tout, il était confus.

"A quoi penses-tu?" demanda doucement Severus en se mettant debout pour retourner dans son fauteuil.

Harry lui répondit.

"Je vois."

"Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que c'était?" Harry s'agit brusquement. "Je ne comprends pas. C'était comme si elle voulait… mais ça ne peut pas être ça. Ca peut? Et, je veux dire,… avec vous?"

"Premièrement, tu dois respirer. Assis-toi et fais-le," lui ordonna Severus. Le garçon le fixa pendant une seconde avant de faire ce qui lui était demandé. "Deuxièmement, Kit ne m'a pas reconnu. Cette partie de toi n'a aucune idée de qui je suis. Elle m'a juste vu comme une autre personne."

"Alors elle aurait agit de la sorte avec n'importe qui?" Harry fronça fortement les sourcils. "Ca ne me fait pas me sentir beaucoup mieux."

"Mais ça te fait de sentir un peu mieux quand même, n'est-ce-pas?" Severus eut un sourire sarcastique et fut secrètement ravi que le garçon lui renvoie un léger sourire en retour.

"Mais je ne suis pas du tout comme cela," soupira Harry.

"Harry, Kit est une infime partie de toi, dévêtue de tout autre motivation, but et priorité. Lorsqu'elle sera réunie avec le reste de ta personnalité, elle prendra sa place proportionnelle. Tu comprends?"

"Je suppose."

"C'est comme avec le dessert," indiqua Severus. "Elle l'a énormément apprécié. Je parie que depuis qu'elle est présente, tu n'as pas eu de grosses envies de sucreries ou d'un long bain."

"Non." Harry plissa les yeux. "Je devrais?"

"Tout le monde a ce genre d'envies de temps en temps. Les manucures et les massages sont d'autres exemples. 'Harry' seul, n'a pas la capacité d'avoir ces désirs."

"Pourquoi aurais-je rejeté cela?" Harry avait inconsciemment placé ses bras autour de lui et relevé un peu ses jambes.

Severus reconnu ceci comme une technique de défense. Il savaient été suffisamment loin. "Je ne sais pas. Mais je pense que nous avons assez travaillé dessus aujourd'hui. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas nous entrainer au piano?"

Harry hocha la tête, soulagé, et suivit son professeur hors de la pièce. Après s'être entrainé, il passa le reste de la journée à terminer ses devoirs et s'exercer pendant deux heures dans la salle d'entrainement, puis dans la salle de jeu. Il ne parla pas beaucoup pendant le diner et Rogue ne le poussa pas. Il lui en fut très reconnaissant. Dès que le repas fut terminé, il se précipita dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Il s'effondra sur son lit en poussant un profond soupire. Les images qu'il avait réussi à maintenir loin de ses pensées réapparurent par flash. Derrière ses yeux clos, il s'observa à nouveau agir d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Refusant d'y penser plus, Harry se jeta sous les couvertures et se força à dormir. Il se réveilla seulement quelques heures plus tard à cause d'un cauchemar. Il haletait à la recherche d'air et tremblait, mais malgré tous ses efforts il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de quoi il avait rêvé. Les mains tremblantes, il prit son journal, dans lequel il avait oublié d'écrire plus tôt. Mais lorsqu'il plaça sa plume sur la page, il eut un blanc. Que pouvait-il écrire? Soudainement, sa main commença à bouger. Il pouvait toujours sentir son bras, mais il avait, en même temps, la sensation d'être complètement détaché de l'action.

_Peut être que tu devrais commencer par une autre personnalité que Kit._ L'écriture était plus élégante et arrondie que la sienne.

Il hoqueta et commença à paniquer. Immédiatement il fit ses exercices de respiration et il sourit ironiquement. Rogue aurait été heureux de voir que ça avait été une réaction automatique face à sa panique. Quand il fut calme, il répondit prudemment. _Qui es-tu?_

Sa main se remit à bouger et écrivit un simple mot _Silas_.

_Si je parle à voix hautes, pourras-tu m'entendre et me répondre? _

_Oui._

_Oh. Je pense que je préfère écrire. _

_Cela importe peu. Je ne suis pas supposé communiquer avec toi, de toute façon, _reconnuSilas.

_Pourquoi?_

_Cela pourrait t'encourager à croire que je suis une personne différente alors que je suis une autre partie de toi._

_Tu te considères comme une partie différente de moi? _ÉcrivitHarry avec curiosité, en se mordant la lèvre.

_Oui, d'une certaine façon, _répondit Silas avec ambiguïté.

Harry ne savait que penser, alors il décida de poser une question différente. _Sais-tu de quoi j'ai cauchemardé?_

_Je ne l'ai pas vu, si c'est ce que tu me demandes,mais je pense que nous pouvons tous les deux deviner que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Kit. _

_Sais-tu ce qui lui est arrivé, je veux dire m'est arrivé ?_

_Harry, le Professeur Rogue avait raison. Tu dois y faire face seul. Nous ne pouvons pas simplement te donner la réponse. Et puis, je pense que tu devrais commencer avec une autre personnalité. _

_Comme qui?_

_Tu marques un point._ L'écriture changea. Elle était plus désordonnée et rapide. _C'est __Gabriel. Je pense que tu devrais continuer ce que tu as commencé. Tu auras à faire face à des problèmes avec tous les alter ego que tu devras ré-absorber ou je ne sais quoi. _

_De toute évidence, nous ne sommes pas d'accord, Harry, _répondit Silas. _Mais il a raison de dire que ce sera difficile à n'importe laquelle des personnalités. _

_Et tu auras, de toute façon, à l'absorber, _ajoutaGabriel.

_Nous avions compris la première fois, crétin,_repritSilas et Harry pouvait presque le sentir ricaner.

_Kit sait-elle _(pause) _que je tente de l'absorber__?_

_Elle dormait profondément et Garçon pleurait lorsque tu as eu ton cauchemar, _écrivit Silas. _Tous les deux __sont plus calmes à présent._

_Je pense connaitre quelque chose qui pourra t'aider, Harry, _ajouta Gabriel. _Lorsque Kit est née,__ ce qui l'a crée a également bouleversé Garçon. Et c'est lui qui Sort à chaque fois que tu es blessé. Souviens-toi de ça lorsque tu auras à lui faire face et lui botter les fesses! _

_Crétin, _écrivit à son tour, puis il y eut une pause. _Je suppose que cela signifie que tu vas continuer sur __Kit?_

_Oui. _Harry avait répondu avec un peu de réticence mais il était décidé.

_Tu penses pouvoir dormir à présent?_

_Je pense que je vais encore écrire un peu. Oh et merci Gabriel. Pour l'anniversaire. La nuit dernière fut merveilleuse. _

_Pas de soucis! Dors bien, Harry, _écrivit gaiement Gabriel.

_Bonne nuit,_ écrivitSilas et alors le bras d'Harry se détendit.

Il baissa les yeux vers la page, puis sourit. Il se sentait mieux. Pendant quelques temps, il écrivit agréablement dans son journal à propos de tout ce qui s'était passé pendant la journée et sur ses sentiments concernant le fait d'être capable de parler(d'une certaine façon) à Silas et Gabriel. C'était un peu étrange de savoir qu'il se parlait à lui-même, mais cela le faisait également se sentir moins seul et plus fort. Il savait qu'il avait de nouveau envie de leur écrire. Il s'allongea et se demanda, d'un air endormi, s'il devait mentionner à Rogue cette nouveauté.

**xXxXxXx**

"Comment te sens-tu?" demanda Severus alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs positions habituelles dans le petit salon, le lendemain matin.

"Hum… tendu, je pense," répondit Harry.

Il était assis, les mains agrippant ses genoux, mais sa posture n'était pas encore défensive. Severus remarqua également qu'Harry portait des vêtements larges. Le garçon avait bien accepté le fait de porter des vêtements à sa taille, mais lorsqu'il se pensait mal ou sous pression, il avait tendance à retourner à ses vêtements informes. Cela le faisait se sentir plus à l'aise parce que ça le dissimulait beaucoup plus. C'était clairement une sorte d'armure défensive.

"Que penses-tu de Kit? Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous y pencher hier?" demanda gentiment Severus.

"Elle est… Je ne sais pas," admit Harry. Il soupira. "Je ne sais vraiment pas. Tout ce que je pense, c'est que je ne l'aime pas. Mais je suppose que c'est évident puisque je l'ai repoussé. Elle m'incommode, m'embarrasse et me rend honteux. La manière dont elle a agit était horrible."

"Elle a agit ainsi uniquement parce qu'elle n'a rien pour la guider à l'exception de ses désirs," répondit Severus. "Elle veut de la luxure et de la détente, et c'est une pulsion nécessaire que chacun possède. Mais, dès lors qu'il est seul, le désir qu'elle représente devient inapproprié."

"Pourquoi est-ce important?" Harry doutait, de toute évidence, que ces dires soient exacts.

"Tout le monde doit faire face à divers stress dans sa vie. On a besoin de se détendre afin de compenser notre stress. Sans ces besoins qui nous laissent savoir que nous avons été trop longtemps tendus, nous pourrions nous pousser à un point tel que nous nous blesserions. Les migraines, l'impatience, les excès de violence sont quelques exemples de ce qui peut arriver à quelqu'un qui ne s'accorde pas un plaisir de temps en temps."

Harry hocha la tête, d'un air entendu. "Je comprends. Après qu'Hermione ait beaucoup étudié, elle lit un roman adossée à la fenêtre au soleil. Et Ron vole ou joue aux échecs... Eh, je vole ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne compte pas ?"

"Ca peut être utilisé comme moyen de détente," consentit Severus. "Mais pas la manière que tu as de voler. Tu voles rapidement et fais des figures dangereuses qui, bien que cela puisse être amusant, ne détend ni ton corps, ni ton esprit."

"C'est vrai," soupira Harry d'un ton défaitiste.

" Bien. Je veux que tu joues au piano pendant quelques heures. Concentre-toi sur Kit, sur ce que tu penses d'elle et ce qu'elle signifie. Je ne veux pas que tu réfléchisses à autre chose n'ayant aucun rapport avec Kit. C'est entendu ?"

"Oui, monsieur." Harry se mit debout et commença à marcher en direction de la salle de musique. "Est-ce que vous écouterez?"

"Pas si tu ne le souhaites pas," lui assura Severus en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry.

"Je pense que je préfère m'entrainer tout seul pendant un moment," reconnu Harry. Il côtoyait le professeur depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il pouvait exprimer à voix haute ses opinions sans craindre d'être puni pour cela. Cela s'avéra exact puisque l'homme aux yeux noirs n'eut qu'un hochement de tête pour toute réponse puis s'éloigna vers son bureau. Harry se détendit un peu et alla s'asseoir face à l'instrument qu'il avait rapidement appris à aimer.

xXxXxXx

Ils agirent de la sorte pendant huit jours. Tous les matins Harry parlait de Kit pendant quarante-cinq minutes avec le professeur, puis il allait jouer au piano en se concentrant sur son autre personnalité pendant deux heures. De temps à autres, Severus s'asseyait et écoutait, et de temps à autres il ne le faisait pas, mais il venait toujours parler de Kit avec Harry pendant quelques minutes avant de laisser Harry occuper le reste de sa journée par les études, les exercices ou les jeux.

Harry avait terminé ses devoirs la veille de son anniversaire et Rogue lui avait organisé des cours particuliers. Harry avait choisi Défense contre les Forces du Mal, aussi son professeur lui apprenait à esquiver ainsi que l'agilité pour le rendre plus souple et réactif. De même, il apprenait à tomber sans se blesser. Rogue lui enseignait également les fondamentaux de l'auto-défense deux fois par semaine.

Toutes les nuits avant d'aller au lit, Harry jouait du piano pendant une heure, juste pour jouer, ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à la musique. Puis il écrivait et allait se coucher. Silas et Gabriel ne lui avait plus écrit depuis la première fois. Harry n'avait pas essayé de leur écrire à son tour. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler à quelqu'un. Il est certain qu'il se serait renfermé sur lui si Rogue ne l'avait pas laissé se cacher et éviter le problème.

xXxXxXx

Harry se réveilla en s'étranglant dans son cri. Il avait eu des cauchemars toutes les nuits depuis ce jour où il avait visionné l'enregistrement de Kit. Mais pour la première fois, il se souvenait de quelques bouts de son rêve. Son coeur cognait contre sa poitrine et il était couvert de sueur. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, mais il ne parvenait pas à correctement respirer pour réellement pleurer. Immédiatement, il se força à respirer profondément et lentement comme il l'avait appris. Mais cela ne l'aida pas, puisque dès qu'il se trouvait sur le point de se calmer, les sanglots et hoquets reprenaient de plus belle.

Il se précipita hors de son lit, et en tomba presque à cause des tremblements de ses jambes. Tout en respirant fortement, pleurant, et haletant, il se dirigea vers sa porte. Il avait oublié ses lunettes et tout lui apparaissait flou. Pleurer n'améliorait rien à la situation. Il traversa le couloir, tout en se tenant au mur. Il passa cinq portes ouvertes avant de trouver celle qui était fermée. La chambre de Rogue.

Harry s'effondra et Garçon Sortit. Silas et Gabriel ne purent le retenir. Garçon avait été très agité toutes ces nuits à cause des cauchemars, ce dernier en particulier et le fait qu'Harry se rapproche de la porte de Rogue lui avait apporté suffisamment de force pour Sortir grâce à sa peur que Rogue soit en colère d'être réveillé et qu'ils soient alors punis.

Garçon s'éloigna de la porte en rampant tout en sanglotant. Il fit demi-tour et courut jusqu'à sa chambre en se cognant partout. Elle était trop grande, il n'y avait nulle part où se cacher. Hoquetant et tremblant, il traversa la pièce. Il ouvrit en grand la porte du placard et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit dans le noir, puis se balança doucement en émettant de légères plaintes.

**xXxXxXx**

Severus fut réveillé par le léger son d'une alarme. Il éclaira la pièce à l'aide d'un sort et ouvrit la porte. Harry n'était pas là. Il fronça les sourcils. Cette alarme s'allumait lorsque quiconque touchait sa porte. Il avança rapidement dans le couloir. Il ne voulait pas réveiller l'enfant dans l'éventualité où il y ait eu un dysfonctionnement avec l'alarme. La porte de la chambre de Harry était grande ouverte. Severus savait que l'enfant l'avait fermée avant d'aller au lit. Il avança dans la chambre, tendu d'inquiétude, mais Harry n'était nulle par en vue.

"Omi!" appela-t-il doucement et l'elfe arriva dans un pop, vêtu d'un pyjama gris.

"Oui, maître?"

"Où se trouve Harry?" Les yeux de l'elfe se troublèrent quelques instants et il pointa du doigt la porte du placard. "Merci."

L'elfe hocha la tête d'un air inquiet puis s'en alla dans un pop. Severus s'approcha du placard et ouvrit doucement la porte. Harry était roulé en boule dans un coin, il se balançait en pleurant. Dès que la lumière atteignit son visage, pleurs reprirent avec plus de force encore, implorant son pardon pour l'avoir réveillé, le suppliant de ne pas le blesser. Severus grinça des dents en entendant les excuses remplies d'angoisse, et s'agenouilla.

"Harry… Garçon… Je ne te ferai pas mal. Je ne suis pas en colère," dit-il gentiment sans oser toucher l'enfant. "Je suis heureux que tu m'aies réveillé. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Je suis fier de toi."

Les tremblement de Garçon se calmèrent et ses pleurs cessèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se détendit et Harry cligna des yeux en fixant son professeur, à la fois confus et bouleversé. Severus le prit lentement afin de le tirer avec douceur hors du placard. Harry pleurait à nouveau et Severus le porta avec facilité et l'emmena à son lit.

"Harry. Respire."

Harry obéit avec difficulté. Il ne savait que penser du fait que son professeur le porte jusqu'à son lit ou qu'il ait enroulé un bras autour de ses épaules. Personne ne l'avait jamais réconforté de la sorte, à l'exception d'Hermione peut-être. Mais cela l'aidait à se reprendre, aussi s'enfonça-t-il dans l'étreinte de son professeur.

"Que s'est-il passé?"

"J'ai… J'ai eu un cauchemar… C'était… Je…" Il du s'arrêter pour prendre sa respiration. Rogue ne lui posa pas d'autre question. Il resta patiemment assis, attendant que Harry se mette à parler. "Je ne pouvais pas bouger… ou penser clairement… quelqu'un me massait les épaules… Je trouvais ça agréable et ça me détendait et me réchauffait...mais ensuite... Je ne le voulais pas! Je ne voulais pas!"

"Shhh, Harry. Tout va bien," murmura Severus, bien qu'il soit tout aussi tendu. Il avait suspecté ce qui avait pu provoquer la naissance de Kit, mais l'entendre était une chose complètement différente. "Que s'est-il passé?"

"Ils…" Les dents d'Harry claquaient et Severus le tint plus fermement, luttant contre sa propre colère grandissante "…ont pris mon pantalon… ouvert… et puis… c'était chaud… et je ne pouvais pas bouger… c'était… bon… Ce n'était pas censé être BON!" hurla-t-il d'un air désespéré.

Garçon sortit brusquement et cria tout en s'éloignant avec force. Severus le laissa immédiatement se détacher de lui et murmura de douces paroles au garçon tremblant qui se trouvait au milieu du lit. Cette vue lui brisait le coeur. Merlin! Il désirait plus que tout tuer ceux qui avaient fait cela à Harry. Il en était malade. Lorsque Harry réapparut, il avait eu le temps de faire venir une potion calmante qu'il lui tendit afin qu'il la boive. Harry ne se fit pas prier et avala d'un trait la mixture. Severus s'assit à nouveau à ses côtés et enroula un bras protecteur autour des épaules du garçon.

"Harry, tu te rappelles qui a fait ça?"

"Non," répondit Harry d'une petite voix.

"Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Ce n'était pas de ta faute." Severus resserra sa prise tandis qu'Harry se mettait à pleurer dsoucement. "Dors. Nous en parlerons dans la matinée."

"Je ne veux pas," protesta faiblement Harry.

"Je suis désolé, Harry, mais il ne s'agit pas de l'un de ces moments où tu peux fermer ta porte. Nous devons en parler. Je promets que si tu ne te sens pas capable de continuer, nous nous arrêterons. A présent, dors," dit-il en caressant tendrement le dos du garçon. Il ne partit pas avant qu'Harry ait pleuré jusqu'à l'épuisement et se soit endormi.

**Fin du Chapitre**

**oo0oo00oo0oo00oo**

**On avance dans la guérison, mais rien ne se fait sans souffrances dans de telles situations. **

**On se retrouve dans un mois ! **


	7. Pardon

**Titre :** Esprit brisé, âme morcelée

**Auteur** : SensiblyTainted qui m'a gentiment autorisé à traduire son travail.

**Traduction **: Falx Italica

**oo0oo00oo0oo00oo**

Pardon

Le matin suivant, Harry s'assit en bout de canapé, les genoux repliés sous son menton et les bras étroitement placés contre sa poitrine. Severus soupira en s'asseyant sur sa propre chaise. L'air était lourd à cause de la confusion, de la colère, de la douleur et de la peur du garçon. Ça allait se révéler difficile. Mais il devait faire en sorte que le garçon comprenne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

"Ceci va être dur à entendre, Harry, mais j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes," déclara fermement Severus. "Il faut que tu fixes mon visage. Lorsque tu auras besoin d'une minute pour toi, tu pourras détourner le regard et j'attendrai que tu sois prêt à continuer. C'est d'accord?"

Harry, tendu, hocha la tête, mais n'eut aucun autre mouvement indiquant une envie de prendre la parole.

"Très bien." Il maintint son visage fermé et prosaïque en soutenant le regard vert émeraude . "La majorité des gens se représentent le viol comme un acte violent et douloureux. Et ça l'est le plus souvent. Mais de temps en temps, ce n'est pas le cas. Harry, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Ton corps a réagi..." Harry détourna les yeux et s'assit en tremblant pendant quelques minutes avant de glisser à nouveau son regard dans celui de son professeur. Severus continua calmement. "Tu as réagi d'une manière naturelle, mais quoique ton corps ait pu te dire, tu savais que c'était mal. Tu ne méritais pas d'être traité de la sorte. C'était mal et ça t'as blessé, peu importe ce que ton corps a pu ressentir.."

"Mais Kit… Elle a aimé ça…" dit Harry d'une voix rauque.

"Kit… Elle a été crée uniquement par ta réponse physique à l'évènement," dit Severus avec délicatesse. "Tu l'as séparée de la connaissance que tu n'étais pas consentant, aussi ne l'a-t-elle pas pris comme une agression. Elle n'existe que pour ressentir et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Harry, ce n'est pas non plus de sa faute. Ce n'est pas mal de ressentir du plaisir. Mais il c'est mal que tu aies été obligé de ressentir de telles choses aussi tôt alors que tu n'étais pas encore prêt. Un jour tu tomberas amoureux et ces sensations que Kit apprécie tant, tu pourras les apprécier à ton tour."

"Non," répondit Harry d'un ton sec, les yeux brillants de colère.

"Si," répliqua gentiment Severus. "Je sais que tu es jeune et que ça te parait affreux pour le moment, mais tu aimerais quelqu'un et quelqu'un t'aimera de cette façon si spéciale.."

"Non." Cette fois-ci le désespoir laissait poindre dans le voix d'Harry.

"Si," dit à nouveau Severus. "Ce qui t'es arrivé est horrible. Ce n'était en aucun cas de ta faute."

"Ca l'était," rétorqua Harry d'un air fatigué. "J'ai été stupide. Je l'ai laissé me masser et me mettre de la crème."

"Qui il?"

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air rigide d'une manière telle qu'il en paraissait trembler. "Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir."

Severus n'arrivait pas à distinguer si Harry mentait ou disait la vérité. D'un côté, le garçon ne lui avait jusque là jamais menti et Kit pouvait très bien bloquer cette information mais d'un autre côté, Harry pouvait garder ceci secret à cause de son sentiment de honte. Dans tous les cas, Severus savait qu'il devait aider Harry à se débarrasser de cette honte. Ce n'était pas à lui d'avoir honte.

"Qui que ce soit, cette personne avait l'intention de te blesser dès le début Harry. Il a tout planifié afin de te rendre vulnérable. Il t'a drogué pour que tu te retrouves sans défenses et confus. Il a consciemment profité de ton innocence et de ton ignorance pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. C'est entièrement de sa faute. Crois-tu honnêtement que tu aurais pu te défendre contre une telle attaque? Tu ignorais tout de ses ignobles intentions"

Harry pleurait doucement à présent, mais ses yeux verts ne quittèrent jamais Severus, aussi celui-ci continua-t-il.

"Je ne te mentirai jamais, Harry. Et je te jure que tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu n'en es pas responsable. Tu n'avais pas à savoir comment combattre de telles actions. Aucune faute n'a été commise par toi ou par ta réaction. C'était naturel et en aucun cas ta faute."

"Mais…j'ai aimé… ça," renifla-t-il , en s'essuyant le nez sur sa manche. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi?"

"Tout va bien chez toi,"répondit Severus d'un ton ferme, une lueur au fond du regard. "Et tu _n'as pas_ aimé ça. Tu voulais que ça s'arrête. Tu n'as tellement pas pu le supporter que tu as tout repoussé et crée Kit... Dis-moi... Que dirais-tu à un homme sur lequel on a lancé un sortilège d'impérium et qui a été obligé de prendre du plaisir à tuer des innocents?"

"Que ce n'était pas vraiment lui," répondit avec difficulté Harry. "Mais c'était vraiment moi. Kit est moi."

"C'était toi, oui. Mais seul ton corps a ressenti du plaisir. Ton esprit n'as jamais apprécié cela, comme tu l'as mentionné. Harry, ton corps est un système complexe, mais il ne peut pas penser par lui-même. Il te dit qu'il est abimé en te montrant que ça fait mal. Il te dit également que quelque chose est agréable lorsque tu fais une chose qui est bon pour lui. Toutes les créatures vivantes ont une pulsion innée à se reproduire. C'est une bonne chose. Ca perpétue les espèces. L'homme qui t'a blessé a activé cet instinct alors ton corps t'a dit que c'était bon. Mais tu savais que ce n'était pas le cas et c'est pour cela que tu as autant souffert. Tu n'as rien fait de mal" répéta Severus, sachant qu'il allait devoir le redire encore et encore avant que Harry le croit.

"Je ne veux plus en parler," dit doucement Harry en se mettant debout.

"Que vas-tu faire?" demanda Severus en restant assis.

"Je vais jouer un peu puis j'irai dans ma chambre. Dormir peut-être." Harry n'arriva pas à regarder son professeur dans les yeux. "Puis-je être exempt de leçons?"

"Tu peux. Mais seulement pour un jour ou deux.." hocha la tête Severus. "Tu ne peux pas laisser ceci arrêter ta vie."

"Oui, monsieur." Harry courut presque jusqu'à la salle de musique.

**xXxXxXx**

Harry joua pendant plusieurs heures avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre et de s'y enfermer en claquant la porte. Il ne savait que faire. Il se sentait si perdu, si en colère, si sale. Il voulait jeter des objets et se faire du mal. Il voulait pleurer et s'enfuir. C'était à devenir fou. Il ressentit une pression derrière ses yeux et sut qu'il perturbait ses autres personnalités, mais, dans une attitude remplie de méchanceté, il se maintint. Cette situation était de leur faute après tout! Si Kit n'était pas née, il aurait alors pu trouver un moyen de s'enfuir!

Cette idée implantée dans le cerveau, il se jeta sur son journal et l'ouvrit en grand d'un geste furieux. . _Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas Sortis afin de l'arrêter! Je pensais que vous aviez été crées pour me protéger! Tu as du voir ceci venir, Silas! Et Gabriel, je pensais que tu étais brave et fort! _

_Je suis intelligent,_ répondit calmement Silas. Harry pouvait le voir à la lenteur et stabilité avec lesquelles il écrivait. _ Mais que je connais que ce que j'ai vu à travers toi et ce que j'ai étudié. Je t'assure que la pédophilie ne m'était pas familière. Si j'avais su, j'aurais fait bien plus que te prévenir. _

_Je suis terriblement désolé Harry, _écrivit Gabriel de façon négligée, signe évident de son sentiment de culpabilité. _Je voulais tout arrêter mais tu étais drogué et Sorti et nous ne pouvions pas te forcer à Rentrer. Et puis Kit a été crée et il faut savoir que nous sommes puissants lorsque des situations propres à nos caractères nous font Sortir. Nous ne pouvions pas l'arrêter. Nous ne pouvions rien arrêter. Nous le voulions. Je suis désolé. _

_Désolé! Vous êtes désolés! _Harry se déchaina sur le papier à l'encontre de ses personnalités inutiles. _Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas Sortis après pour régler son compte à l'enfoiré, qui que cela soit? Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit à quiconque et fait cesser tout cela? _

_Nous ne pouvions pas attaquer ce malade car tu l'évitais, nous l'évitions. De plus je n'aurais pas autorisé que tu sois renvoyé pour avoir agressé un professeur puisque tu aurais du retourner chez les Dursleys,_ expliqua Silas. _Et nous voulions le dire à quelqu'un, mais n'avons pas réussi à nous mettre d'accord sur la personne. Nous ne faisons pas confiance aux mêmes et Gabriel ne m'aurait pas laissé parler au Professeur Rogue. _

_Et il ne m'aurait pas laissé parler à Dumbledore ou McGonagall. Il l'a même refusé!_ Nota Gabriel, en colère

_La ferme! Tous les deux! Je me fiche d'en qui vous avez ou non confiance! Parce que en ce moment je n'ai confiance en aucun d'entre VOUS! _ Harry ferma le journal et le jeta à travers la pièce avant de tomber en pleurs sur le lit. Il haïssait pleurer, et ces derniers temps, il ne faisait que cela. Et il détestait ses stupides autres lui !

**xXxXxXx**

Rogue dina seul ce soir-là. Il s'inquiétait pour Harry mais savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas monter afin d'obliger le garçon à participer aux repas. Il laisserait à l'enfant quelques jours avant de demander à ce qu'ils continuent leur routine. Donner à Harry du temps pour qu'il assimile ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était une chose. L'autoriser à éviter le problème et le laisser s'apitoyer, en était une autre.

Tenant sa parole, il laissa Harry se cacher dans sa chambre pendant deux jours. Le garçon ne sortit pas, pas même pour jouer du piano, mais Omi lui assurait qu'il mangeait au moins une fois par jour. Severus n'accorderait à Harry qu'un seul autre jour. Après cela, il lui faudrait à nouveau faire face au monde. Mais il s'averra que Severus n'aurait pas à tirer le garçon hors de sa chambre. Le troisième matin de l'isolation d'Harry, Omi atterrit dans un pop dans la chambre de Severus, un air inquiet sur le visage.

"Maitre! Le jeune Harry est en train de nettoyer! Je lui ai dit d'arrêter, mais il ne m'a ni répondu, ni même regardé!"

"Je m'en occupe," promit Severus et il avança en direction de la chambre du garçon. La porte était fermée alors il frappa. Pas de réponse. Il frappa à nouveau puis la poussa pour l'ouvrir. Harry se trouvait à la fenêtre, la nettoyant à l'aide de l'un de ses t-shirts. Il se retourna lorsque Severus s'approcha et lui sourit timidement, les mains pudiquement repliées sur le devant de son corps.

"Harry, qu'est-ce que tu…" Severus s'arrêta en remarquant les yeux du garçon fixer sa bouche. Lorsqu'il cessa de parler, le garçon revint à lui en le fixant avec curiosité.

"Bonjour," dit Harry d'une forte et chaleureuse voix. Les syllabes étaient légèrement accentuées, comme s'il avait des difficultés à parler.

Soudainement, Severus sut ce qu'il se passait. "Rose. Comment vas-tu?"

Le garçon fronça les sourcils sous la concentration et répondit, "ien." Etant sourde, elle ne savait pas marquer la dureté du son 'B' au début. Elle sourit Severus, espérant qu'elle avait correctement agit. Et lorsque celui-ci hocha la tête, elle sourit avec une joie telle que Severus faillit lui sourire en retour. Omi arriva d'un pop dans la chambre. Rose ne regarda pas dans cette direction, n'ayant pas entendu l'elfe arriver. Severus se souvint qu'on lui ait dit que Rose était très empathe, mais peut-être ne pouvait-elle pas ressentir les émotions de l'elfe. C'est pour cela elle n'avait aucune idée qu'Omi se trouvait mais qu'elle s'était retournée lorsqu'elle avait senti Severus s'approcher et qu'elle s'était alors détournée d'elle-même de la fenêtre.

"Je ne veux pas que tu nettoies," dit Severus et il observa Rose fixer sa bouche. "Viens avec moi."

"Oui," répondit Rose d'un sourire, pressée de lui faire plaisir.

Severus eut un hochement de tête et se retourna afin qu'elle ne puisse pas voir ses lèvres, "Omi. Vas t'en et ne te montres pas à Harry jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement."

"Oui, Maitre." L'elfe glapit d'un air confus, mais obéit en disparaissant d'un pop.

Severus sortit de la pièce avec Harry/Rose à sa suite, quelques pas après lui. Il les emmena dans la salle à manger. Rose observait ce qui l'entourait d'un air étonné. Severus bougea une chaise pour elle et elle la fixa dans de se pencher dessus pour commencer à la balayer. Severus l'arrêta en lui plaçant une main sur l'épaule. Elle leva rapidement les yeux, la confusion s'étalant sur son visage.

"Non. Ne nettoies pas. Je voulais que tu t'assoies et attendes mon retour."

"Merci," dit-elle et elle s'assit.

Lorsque Severus lui fit un léger sourire, elle lui lança, joyeusement, un sourire radieux. Il se retourna et poussa un soupire. Il se rendit dans la cuisine. Omi s'y trouvait, l'air très énervé. Il lui expliqua qu'Harry était malade pour le moment qu'il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire. Il serait rapidement en meilleure forme. L'elfe hocha la tête et demanda ce qu'il devait faire.

Il demanda de la nourriture consistante puisque Harry n'avait pas bien mangé ces derniers jours, et l'elfe se mit rapidement à la tache, promettant de faire très vite apparaitre leur nourriture. Severus hocha la tête et retourna dans la salle à manger. Rose était assise où il l'avait laissé. Elle était positionnée bien droite, à la manière d'une grande dame. Ses genoux étaient joints et penchés d'un côté tandis que ses pieds étaient placés sous la chaise, les chevilles croisées. Ses mains se trouvaient posées sur ses genoux.

"La nourriture va apparaître d'elle-même sur la table d'ici quelques minutes. Ne sois pas inquiète."

Rose sourit et hocha la tête.

"Lorsqu'elle arrivera, j'aimerais que tu manges," continua Severus. Il était très difficile de voir Harry agir d'une manière qui n'était pas la sienne. Il n'avait jamais passé de longs moments avec les autres personnalités d'Harry, à l'exception de Silas peut-être, mais le comportement de Silas ne paraissait pas étrange dans le corps d'Harry. Rose n'était pas pareil. Il devait se faire violence pour ne pas détourner le regard de lui/d'elle. Il savait que Rose ne comprendrait pas s'il le faisait.

Harry/Rose s'assit patiemment, ses yeux ne quittant jamais la bouche de Severus de peur que l'homme dise quelque chose. Elle ne voulait pas le manquer. Soudain, les assiettes de nourriture arrivèrent sur la table. Il y avait un plat de haricots verts, une assiette de steak avec un couteau à viande et une fourchette, une purée de pommes de terre, et un bol de sauce au jus de viande. Elle eut un délicieux sourire et demanda, "Puis-je?"

Severus hocha la tête, sachant que cela rendrait la fillette heureuse. Rose se mit alors à le servir. Elle plaça une généreuse part de tout dans son assiette. Severus fut surpris lorsqu'une fois terminée, elle s'éloigna vers l'arrière pour lui laisser voir son assiette. Les haricots verts étaient tous orientés dans la même direction et reposaient artistiquement à moitié sur le steak alors que la purée était décorée d'un trait parfaitement réussi de sauce.

"Très joli," approuva-t-il.

"Merci," dit la fille d'un ton joyeux et elle plaça quelques aliments dans son assiette.

"Continue à te servir, s'il te plait,"la réprimanda Severus. "Il y en a beaucoup et je ne veux pas de gaspillage. Mange autant que tu le peux.."

"Merci," répondit Rose. Elle mit dans son assiette exactement la même quantité que ce qu'elle avait placé dans celle de Severus, mais pas un gramme de plus.

Severus soupira mais ne dit rien, bien qu'il sache que Harry mangeait ordinairement plus que lui ne le pouvait. Severus ne compensait pas toutes ces années à ne pas manger suffisamment à sa faim, et il n'était pas non plus un garçon en pleine croissance. Ils mangèrent dans le silence. Non que Rose soit du genre à beaucoup discuter. Severus grimaça et se demanda combien de temps elle resterait Sortie.

Elle était toujours présente lorsqu'ils eurent terminé le diner, alors il essaya de réfléchir à quelque chose qu'elle pourrait faire. Ni cuisiner, ni nettoyer. Il restait le jardinage. "Tu viens"

Elle se mit debout et le suivit rapidement. Il l'emmena au sous-sol. Il possédait plusieurs plantes poussant près d'un mur sous une petite partie du plafond qui avait été ensorcelé pour donner l'aspect du doux soleil. Elles étaient réservées pour les potions. Harry/Rose l'observa avec curiosité..

"Voudrais-tu venir m'aider à m'occuper de mes herbes et ingrédients?" Demanda-t-il..

Rose hocha la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de s'avancer pour se mettre au travail. Elle était très douce avec les plantes et ses mains paraissaient compétentes et assurées. la surveilla afin de s'assurer qu'elle se portait bien avant de se concentrer sur son chaudron. Il pouvait mettre à profit ce temps pour préparer une potion. De toute façon il arrivait au bout de son stock de Potions Calmantes. Ils travaillèrent ainsi paisiblement pendant plusieurs heures. Severus fut presque surpris lorsqu'il entendit un fort, "Où sommes-nous?"

"Au sous-sol. Mon laboratoire privé de potions," répondit Severus d'un ton neutre, peu certain de la personne à qui il s'adressait.

"J'aurais du le deviner," siffla le garçon. "Je parie que vous faites un malaise si vous êtes trop longtemps éloigné des cachots."

"Que veux-tu, Gabriel? Il n'y a pas de quoi se disputer," répliqua Severus en lui lançant un regard froid.

"Mais peut-être qu'Harry pense que c'est le cas," répondit Gabriel et il avança jusqu'à se placer avec un air de défiance face à l'homme. "On s'en va."

"Où vas-tu?" s'écria Severus tandis que le garçon le dépassait pour se diriger vers les escaliers.

"Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous. Vous n'aidez en rien. Vous faites empirer la situation et je parie que vous le faites exprès!"

"Tu ne peux pas partir." Severus eut un sourire narquois. "Les portes et fenêtres ont été ensorcelées pour t'empêcher de sortir."

"Alors, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que faire sauter le verrou, pas vrai?" sourit dangereusement Gabriel.

Ce fut l'unique avertissement que Severus reçut avant d'être frappé d'un sort relevant d'un niveau bien supérieur à celui d'un seconde année. Il jura en se précipitant vers les escaliers. Il y avait trop de choses dangereuses dans le laboratoire. Il devait se rendre dans la salle de duel du deuxième étage. Mais Gabriel ne plaisantait pas et il était difficile à manœuvrer. Ce qui était des plus embarrassant puisque Harry n'avait que treize ans. .

Les rideaux brulèrent dans un jet de flammes que Gabriel avait essayé de diriger vers son professeur. Severus lui lança un stupéfix en retour, mais l'adolescent l'évita aisément et atterrit sur ses pieds en jetant sorts après sorts de façon à se rapprocher du professeur qui s'était baissé. Severus érigea un bouclier répulsif et monta les escaliers. Gabriel était intelligent et il choisit de viser les escaliers eux-même, sachant le professeur hors d'atteinte à présent. Il y eu un puissant craquement et l'escalier se mit à bouger et trembler sous les pieds de Severus. Il jura à nouveau et se jeta au sol du second étage, essoufflé.

"Bien joué" siffla-t-il en baissant la tête en direction du garçon. "Comment vas-tu m'atteindre à présent? Je peux t'attendre, tu sais."

Gabriel ne répondit pas. A la place, il pointa sa baguette sur ses pieds et se fit léviter au dessus la balustrade du second étage. Severus marmonna des insultes dans sa barbe et se rendit à la salle de duel. Une fois arrivés sur place, il explosa. Il utilisa tous les sorts qu'il connaissait pour attacher, tromper, assommer, ou rendre aveugle son adversaire, ainsi que tous les boucliers et contre-sorts de son arsenal.

Gabriel était bon. Il était agile et rapide, déterminé et concentré. Sa manière de lancer des sorts était incroyable. Il pouvait avoir plus de quatre sorts actifs au même moments sans que leur puissance en soit diminuée. Mais bien que ses connaissances des sorts d'attaques et de défense soient impressionnantes, elles étaient tout de même limitées. Severus considéra quelles ne dépassaient pas un niveau de cinquième année, plus ou moins. Severus avait ici l'avantage. Mais l'enfant savait comment utiliser les sorts qu'il avait appris à maitriser, savait improviser et pensait à utiliser ses pieds. Severus pouvait clairement voir le guerrier chevronné dans cette personnalité.

Après une heure de duel, Severus fut touché par un Petrificus Totalus que Gabriel avait fait rebondir sur un miroir. Severus était choqué. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Sa magie absorba immédiatement le sort qui le maintenait immobile. Il serait libre d'ici quelques secondes. Sa tête et son visage étaient déjà libérés du sort, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il leva les yeux de la baguette de Gabriel et vit du triomphe, mais aucune joie, dans ses sérieux yeux verts.

"Au revoir, Professeur."

La bouche de l'adolescent s'ouvrit pour lancer un autre sort, dont Severus était certain qu'il mettrait fin à sa vie, pour qu'ainsi Harry puisse quitter la maison. Mais avant de pouvoir prononcer une parole supplémentaire, les yeux verts se troublèrent et la posture de Gabriel se modifia en celle détenue mais prête d'un chat aux aguets. C'était Silas. Severus ne laissa pas apparaitre son soulagement et fixa stoïquement le plus jeune.

La bouche de Silas s'étira en un demi-sourire amusé "Je suis réellement surpris. Je n'avais jamais pensé que Gabriel pourrait aller aussi loin."

"Relâche-moi." Severus le foudroya de son regard le plus menaçant.

"Pourquoi gaspillerais-je de l'énergie pour ça?" demanda doucement Silas. "Si je ne me trompe pas, vous êtes sur le point de vous libérer par vous-même."

C'est ce qui se passa et Severus se mit debout, tout en continuant à lui lancer un sombre regard, mais Silas fit preuve d'un calme olympien tandis que les yeux noirs croisaient les siens. Afin de se détourner du regard émeraude et de retrouver son calme avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'il regrette, Severus se retourna pour se secouer mentalement. Il revint à l'enfant lorsqu'il eut reprit le contrôle de lui-même. Silas souriait d'un air narquois.

"Que se passe-t-il, gamin?" demanda-t-il.

"Quoi? Pas de remerciement pour vous avoir sauvé la vie?" Silas prit un faux air blessé et eut un claquement de langue désapprobateur.

"Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer," gronda Severus.

"C'est à s'y méprendre"

"Silas, c'est la dernière fois, je te préviens."

L'adolescent prit une profonde inspiration et retrouva un air sérieux, "Harry a passé deux jours à rager, dormir et réfléchir. Il était littéralement furieux contre nous, d'ailleurs. Puis il a abandonné. Il était malade et fatigué de cet ascenseur émotionnel. Gabriel et moi avons empêché les autres de Sortir, mais tout ce stress nous a tous sonné. Lorsque Harry s'est volontairement retiré... voilà ce qui s'est produit. Vous allez nous avoir pendant plusieurs heures. De toute façon, c'est bon pour nous. Nous commencions vraiment à devenir fous."

"Et le temps de Gabriel vient de se terminer?" se moqua dédaigneusement Severus.

"Non, mais il était Sorti depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse m'imposer et prendre sa place. Ce n'est pas comme s'il se produisait quelque chose relevant de ses compétences."

"Et tu ne pouvais pas intervenir plus tôt?" demanda Severus sur un ton glacial.

"Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait? Gabriel avait besoin de se défouler." Silas haussa les épaules d'un air peu concerné.

"Donc Kit, Garçon et Démon vont devoir également Sortir?" demanda-t-il en essayant de changer de sujet pour ne pas se retrouver à étranger le gamin.

"Non. Kit est sortie la première. Elle a prit un long et agréable bain. Puis Rose, qui a attiré l'attention d'Omi en nettoyant la salle de bain et rangeant notre chambre. Garçon n'a pas besoin de Sortir parce qu'il l'a déjà fait pour aider Harry lorsqu'il a réalisé ce qui s'était produit pour créer Kit. Et Démon...et bien, il est clairement agité, mais nous ne voulons pas qu'il Sorte. Jamais. Il va se calmer et retourner dormir une fois que la tension d'Harry ne pèsera plus sur nous. A présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je pense que vous avez une maison à réparer, et j'aimerais jeter un coup d'oeil à certains livres."

Severus fixa le garçon sortir de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Lorsqu'il fut certain d'avoir laissé suffisamment de temps au garçon pour se rendre dans la bibliothèque, il se dirigea dans le hall afin de réparer les dommages causés par Gabriel. Il n'y en avait pas énormément. Le petit démon savait viser. Secouant la tête, Severus appela Omi et ils se mirent au travail.

**xXxXxXx**

"Oh merci Merlin," soupira Severus lorsqu'en descendant prendre son petit-déjeuner, de la musique atteint ses oreilles. Il s'agissait le plus souvent de gammes, mais de temps en temps, Harry s'aventurait à créer des mélodies avant de revenir aux gammes traditionnelles. C'était un important signe que Harry était prêt à arrêter de se cacher. Même si Severus était conscient que cela ne signifiait pas exactement que le garçon ne se cacherait jamais plus lorsqu'il aurait à faire face à d'autres difficultés.

"Bon retour, Mr. Potter,"annonça-t-il d'une voix trainante.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui d'un air surpris. Il n'avait pas entendu Rogue entrer et il n'avait pas remarquer à quel point il était tard. Puis il réalisa que son professeur lui avait parlé et il fronça des sourcils. "Quelque chose ne va pas?" demanda-t-il timidement.

"Non,"répondit Severus qui s'assit sur le banc du piano à côté du garçon. "J'ai réparé tous les dégâts, donc tout va bien. Pour cette fois."

"Dégâts?" Harry cligna des yeux puis se tendit. "Quelqu'un est-il Sorti, monsieur?"

"Oui. Tous à l'exception de Démon et Garçon."

Harry baissa les yeux vers ses points serrés. "Que s'est-il passé?"

"Hmmm…" La voix de Severus se fit volontairement trainante. "Kit a prit un bain. Vraiment horrible ça. Et puis Rose a essayé de nettoyer toute la maison. Elle a donné à Omi une bonne frayeur. Il s'est senti menacé. Il pensait que tu risquais peut-être de lui voler son travail."

Harry avait relevé le regard et se retenait visiblement de ne pas rire.

Content de lui, Severus continua: "J'ai du la distraire en l'occupant avec mes ingrédients de potions pour empêcher Omi de se blesser. Puis Gabriel s'est senti un peu étouffé et a décidé d'essayer de me combattre en duel. Il était, bien évidemment, extrêmement sérieux, pensant qu'il était temps que tu partes. Les rideaux ont été brulés par le feu, et les escaliers ont été détruits par un sort que je n'ai pas réussi à attraper. Les murs, tout à leur honneur, ont tenu, malgré leurs nombreuses entailles. Je n'ai, pour ma part, eu à constater que de légères ecchymoses et à subir un sermon de la part de Silas pour avoir perdu contre ce "crétin"de Gabriel. Puis il est rapidement parti dans la bibliothèque pour de plus intéressantes conversations. Une journée bien remplie, n'est-ce-pas?"

"Oui, monsieur," dit Harry mais il ne pu se retenir plus longtemps. Il commença à rire. "J'aurais aimé voir ça."

"Quelle partie?" Severus croisa les bras et lui lança un regard faussement sombre. "J'espère que tu fais référence à l'état de terreur d'Omi et non le moment où je me suis retrouvé cible de ta baguette."

"Bien entendu, Professeur,"rit Harry pour rassurer l'homme.

"Bien. Et c'est Severus, Harry. J'ai toléré le 'monsieur', mais Professeur dépasse le seuil que j'ai fixé."

"Oui, Severus," sourit malicieusement Harry.

"Viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner,"lui ordonna avec fermeté Severus, tout à son sérieux. "Et tu reprendras tes leçons et entrainements cet après-midi."

"Oui, monsieur," répondit sans peine Harry, gardant son sourire aux lèvres.

Harry engloutit trois petit-déjeuners avec grand appétit. Severus ne dit rien à ce propos, mais mangea sa part habituelle plus lentement afin qu'ils terminent en même temps. Harry était résolu à s'excuser auprès du petit elfe, mais Omi était tout autant résolu à n'en recevoir aucune. Il était scandaleux qu'un sorcier si merveilleux s'excuse alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Aussi il venait et repartait dans un pop avec une rapidité incroyable. Au début frustré, Harry en vint à se détendre et même à rire du comportement étrange de l'elfe.

L'ambiance redevint sérieuse lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle à manger pour se rendre dans le petit salon afin d'y avoir leur thérapie quotidienne. Harry était nerveux, mais le calme de Severus était contagieux. Au moment où il se retrouva assis à sa place préférée sur le canapé, il ne tremblait même plus. Il était réellement prêt à faire face à cette chose. Il en avait marre de pleurer et voulait dépasser cela car continuer à sentir cette pression allait le rendre complètement fou.

"Je suppose que tu te sens mieux?" commença Severus.

"Oui. Je veux comprendre tout ça et l'accepter. Je suis fatigué de rester assis dans ma chambre enfermé dans mes soucis," affirma Harry et il se mordit la lèvre. "Mais j'ai l'impression de ne faire aucun progrès. J'ai repensé à ce que vous avez dit. Et je le comprends. Vraiment. Mais ça ne change rien sur ce que je _ressens_ à propos de Kit et du reste."

"C'est compréhensible, Harry," lui assura Severus. "Ce n'est pas quelque chose pour lequel tu vas te réveiller un jour et dire 'c'est derrière moi à présent', pour ensuite te mettre à sourire comme si de rien était."

"Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire?"

"Tu le fais déjà. Tu dois connaitre le problème et y faire face tous les jours en continuant à vivre. Tu en viendras un jour à réaliser que ce n'est pas une finalité en soi et que ça ne constitue pas totalement qui tu es. Puis tu ressentiras ce que tu viens de connaitre. Et avec un peu d'espoir Kit ne sera rien de plus qu'une partie active et bénéfique de Harry."

"Ca m'a l'air plutôt bien," reconnu Harry.

"As-tu toujours des cauchemars?"

"Oui. Mais ce n'est que le même qui revient en boucle ». Harry frissonna et plaça ses bras autour de son torse."Je ne me souviens de rien de nouveau ou n'ai vu qui...me faisait ça."

"Ca viendra," fit Severus en balayant l'idée. "Nous devons voir à quel intervalle se produisent ces cauchemars, mais il est évident qu'ils affectent ton sommeil pendant la nuit. Ces rêves sont bons parce qu'ils vont te permettre d'intégrer ce qui est arrivé, mais je ne veux pas que cela t'épuise. Si cela se révèle nécessaire, j'ai de la Potion Sans Rêves."

"Merci, monsieur," dit doucement Harry, les bras se relâchant délicatement.

Severus hocha la tête, "As-tu des difficultés avec tes autres personnalités?"

"Comment le savez-vous?"

"Il me semble que Silas en a fait une brève mention."

"Oh." Harry montra des signes d'impatience. "J'étais vraiment en colère contre eux. Je les ai tenus pour responsables. J'ai dit qu'ils auraient du me protéger ou le dire à quelqu'un après-coup puisque je ne pouvais pas le faire moi-même. Je sais que c'est stupide parce que j'en reviens à m'en vouloir personnellement et je sais qu'ils n'auraient rien pu changer car ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils sont moi, et même à présent je ne sais que faire. De plus, être en colère contre eux n'aide en rien."

"Donc tu n'es pas en colère?" demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil.

"Je le suis," dit sinistrement Harry. "Je suis en colère contre celui qui a fait ça. Mais ce n'était ni de la faute de Silas, ni de celle de Gabriel. Ce n'était même pas de la faute de Kit, bien que je ne puisse toujours pas la supporter"

"Ca reste un progrès." Severus sourit d'un air sardonique.

"Je suppose."

"Combien de temps as-tu joué ce matin?"

"Environ trois heures,"dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

"Je vois." Severus se mit debout. "Alors je pense que nous devons nous mettre directement aux leçons. Je t'ai préparé un test. ."

Harry poussa un grognement en suivant son professeur, mais il ne pouvait empêcher un léger sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

**xXxXxXx**

Cette nuit-là, après une longue journée, Harry ouvrit son journal et écrivit, _Tu as vraiment battu le Professeur en duel? _

_Ouaip,_ répondit Gabriel. _Ce ne fut pas simple__. Cet enfoiré sait bouger quand il le veut. _

_Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, pas vrai?_ Harry fronça les sourcils.

_Il est correct._ Gabriel écrivit le dernier mot très doucement pour montrer à quel point il était réticent à accorder autant à l'homme.

_Ne l'écoute pas,_ répliqua Silas. _C'est un crétin. Le Professeur Rogue n'a fait que nous aider. Il a été honnête et a gardé le secret sur nous. _

_C'est ce que tu crois. Tu ne peux en être sûr,_ rétorqua à son tour Gabriel. _ Autant que nous en sachions, il a pu en faire part au Directeur. _

_Mais il ne l'a pas fait, _nota Silas avec emphase.

_Comment le sais-tu?_

_Ok, ne gaspillons pas de papier pour une dispute, _intervint Harry.

_Très bien, _écrivit avec fermeté Gabriel. Harry devina qu'il était en train de pousser un soupire.

_Alors tu n'es plus en colère contre nous?_ Demanda Silas d'un air naturel.

_Pas vraiment._ Harry haussa les épaules.

_Bien, _nota Gabriel

_Mais pourquoi as-tu combattu le Professeur ?_

_Je voulais sortir d'ici. Je devais bouger, je ne supportais plus de demeurer immobile. Je ne pouvais rien penser à part me libérer et il était dans le passage. De plus, tout son travail ne semblait mener nulle part et n'apporter aucune aide._

_Pas assez rapidement, tu veux dire._ Les lettres de Silas s'étendirent sur la page. _Même toi ne peut pas être __assez aveugle pour ne pas réaliser qu'il aide __Harry._

_Ouais, très bien. Pas assez vite.._

_Et bien, on en découvre tous les jours, _écrivit gaiement Harry. _ Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à abandonner un combat, Gabriel. Et je pensais que Silas était cynique et méfiant. _

_Non, je suis plutôt prudent, _notaSilas d'un trait paresseux. _Je ne trouve aucun avantage à ce que nous laissions tomber ce que nous avons ici. Nous avons des ennemis. Ne nous précipitons pas dans leurs mains. Nous sommes en sécurité ici. Pour le moment. Severus ne nous a pas trahi aussi nous devons le traiter en conséquence. Non que nous ne devons être préparés à ce qu'il se retourne contre nous. _

_Et je n'abandonne pas, _se défendit Gabriel. _J'ai peut-être envie de partir, mais je ne vais nulle part. Je __voulais juste me défouler un peu, comme l'a dit Silas. J'aurais pu le finir et m'échapper, mais j'ai laissé la place à Silas. En voici la preuve._

_Le finir?_ Demanda Harry d'un air inquiet.

_Sur ce point, il n'a aucun problème à nous défendre, _expliqua Silas. _Je le ferai également si je me retrouvais __acculé, bien que je ne nous acculerais probablement pas à ce point. Gabriel a déjà tué auparavant. Le basilic, tu te souviens? _

_Ouais, mais ce n'était pas un humain. Il y a une énorme différence, _contesta Harry.

_En effet, _accorda Gabriel. _Je ne vais pas m'amuser à tuer tous les gens que je croise Harry. Mais je tuerais si ça signifie nous protéger. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour trouver un autre moyen, et je me sacrifierais pour protéger des innocents, mais je préfèrerais éviter cela, même si Silas ne me croit pas. _

_Tu as raison. Je ne te crois pas._

_Et bien, c'est d'accord, je suppose. _Il s'arrêta pour bailler_. Je vais dormir. Bonne nuit les gars. _Harry referma le journal et le posa sur la table de nuit. D'un murmure, il éteignit la lumière et se retrouva dans une apaisante pénombre. Il s'enroula dans ses épaisses couvertures et laissa la chaleur l'attirer vers le sommeil. Il espérait ne plus rêver.

**xXxXxXx**

Harry se tenait debout, haletant. Son corps lui faisait mal à cause de tous les coups déployés par Severus. Lui, ne pouvait pas en faire beaucoup à cause de sa petite taille en comparaison à celle de Rogue, mais il était bon pour lui qu'il apprenne. Harry secoua la tête en faisant une grimace. Bon pour lui apporter des blessures et de la douleur plutôt. Il soupira et fit un pas en avant pour que Rogue lui entoure le torse d'un bras pour lui maintenir les membres supérieurs contre lui. Pour toute réponse, Harry détendit tous ses muscles jusqu'à devenir mou et Rogue relâcha sa prise pour le tenir d'une manière plus confortable. D'un mouvement vif Harry agit, il renversa Severus et se libéra dès qu'il en eut la possibilité.

"Très bien!" Severus se mit debout et attrapa les épaules du garçon.

Harry le dévia et s'éloigna sachant qu'ils n'en avaient pas terminés. Il sourit en voyant l'air appréciatif de Rogue. Ils travaillèrent d'autres mouvements pendant encore deux heures, finissant par seulement quinze minutes de combat aux poings. Tout les deux étaient en sueur et à bout de souffle; Severus annonça qu'ils arrêtaient l'entrainement pour la journée. Harry était extrêmement soulagé de n'avoir ces leçons que deux fois par semaine. Severus lui promettait qu'il les aimerait mieux quand il serait devenir meilleur, mais jusqu'à présent il ne les tolérait que parce que Gabriel les aimait et observait et apprenait avec avidité par dessus son épaule, du moins au sens figuré bien entendu.

**xXxXxXx**

Assis au piano, les longs doigts exploraient les notes, marquant une clé à chaque seconde ou presque. Cela ressemblait au doux carillon de la pluie. Il y avait quelque chose dans ces notes qui ne manquait jamais de le toucher. Il sourit en tapant sur les clés. Lentement, une mélodie put se faire entendre. La pluie du son se mit à tomber plus fortement, la mélodie plus sûre et régulière. Harry baissa la tête vers les touches alors que sa main dansait au rythme de la lente chanson.

Bien qu'elle lui soit inconnue, il s'agissait de la Berceuse de Brahm, un morceau que sa mère lui jouait quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Un sourire tendre s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il bougeait doucement au rythme de la musique. Il ferma les yeux et les doux sons qu'il créait lui replissait le coeur et l'âme. Le piano chantait pour lui. Kit s'agita de plaisir, forçant pour Sortir. Les mains d'Harry retombèrent lourdement, avec force et discordance, emmenant la mélodie à un douloureux arrêt. La pièce n'était plus que silence, si ce n'est l'écho du dur bruit résonnant dans l'air. Non. Il ne la laissera pas Sortir.

Harry posa avec force ses mains sur le clavier. Il pensa à elle et ressentit de la trahison et de l'incompréhension. Peu importait le nombre de séance qu'il avait avec Rogue. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'accepterait jamais le fait qu'elle soit une part de lui. Et même si elle l'était, bon débarras. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle et de ce qu'elle lui offrait. Il survivait parfaitement bien sans qu'elle fasse partie de lui.

De graveleuses et dures notes de musique s'échappèrent obligeamment de ses mains, et effacèrent même le souvenir de la si plaisante berceuse.

**xXxXxXx**

Rogue avait poussé Harry à faire des recherches sur chacun des trois boucliers le jour précédent celui où il l'autoriserait à essayer de les lancer. Il ne lui avait fallu que trois jours pour maitriser le plus simple, le bouclier de blocage. Harry avait prononcé la formule Tectussitum en bougeant rapidement sa baguette dans sa direction une douzaine de fois avant que le bouclier lui apporte une quelconque aide et bloque l'attaque de Rogue. Cependant ce bouclier ne pouvait bloquer qu'un seul sort, et il avait été terrassé par le second sortilège que Rogue avait lancé afin qu'Harry se souvienne de la faiblesse du Bouclier de blocage. Il n'en restait pas moins simple à lancer et à maintenir, mais représentait une bien faible protection. Il pouvait tout de même se révéler utile.

Il lui fallu huit jours pour réussir à contrôler le Bouclier d'absorption. Il l'aurait probablement maitrisé plus rapidement s'il n'avait pas perdu trois jours d'entrainement afin d'intégrer ce qui avait crée Kit. L'incantation à prononcer était Tectum Haurio et le bouclier devait absorber la force du sort attaquant et ainsi nourrir celui qui était attaqué. Sa durée était variable; Rogue pouvait te tenir pendant cinq minutes, mais Harry ne dépassait pas encore les deux minutes. Cela ne vidait pas de ses forces le lanceur du sortilège, mais il fallait beaucoup de concentration pour le maintenir au risque qu'il s'affaiblisse et disparaisse.

Aujourd'hui était son neuvième jour consacré à l'étude du dernier et plus difficile bouclier commun, et Harry était certain qu'il allait y parvenir dans la journée. Il était profondément fatigué d'être touché par les sorts de Rogue. Pour la sixième fois de la journée, il cria "Tectum Repercutio". Un dôme le lumière bleue claire l'entoura et Severus lança un sort. Le bouclier disparut et Harry se retrouva sur le dos. A nouveau.

Il se mit rapidement debout et jeta une nouvelle fois le sortilège. Rogue prononça un sort et cette fois le bouclier d'Harry émit une lumière blanche. Il tint fermement et repoussa le sort en direction de Rogue. Son professeur se baissa et roula sur lui-même tout en lançant de nouveaux sortilèges. Harry commençait à suer et ses mains tremblaient, mais ses yeux brillaient de détermination et de triomphe. Il l'avait fait! Mais il ne put le maintenir plus de soixante secondes avant s'effondrer, complètement essoufflé. Severus le rejoignit et lui fit boire une potion fortifiante. Il sourit faiblement pendant qu'il était remit sur ses pieds.

"Tu t'es bien débrouillé. Essayons encore avant de déjeuner."

"Ca me va," accepta Harry, ignorant sa fatigue. Comme le diraient Rogue et Silas, ses ennemis n'attendraient pas qu'il soit à cent pour cent de ses forces pour attaquer. Harry ne put que secouer la tête à la paranoïa des deux, mais il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour les empêcher d'être continuellement sur son dos, ne serait-ce que pour un court moment.

**xXxXxXx**

"Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter je pense," soupira Harry en s'asseyant sur le canapé face à Severus.

Au cours des semaines précédentes, il avait fait face à ses cauchemars qui ne lui provoquaient , à présent, plus de crise de panique, et étaient de moins en moins fréquents. Il avait même accepté que ce qui était arrivé n'était pas de sa faute. Il était toujours quelque peu honteux d'avoir laissé ceci se produire, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait eu ni les compétences, ni les connaissances pour l'empêcher. Il ne blâmait même pas Kit, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas accepter qu'elle soit là. Il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre et en toute honnêteté, il ne croyait pas avoir besoin qu'elle revienne en lui. Sa thérapie avec Rogue l'avait beaucoup aidé et il revenait de loin, mais il ne pouvait pas passer à l'étape suivante consistant à réabsorber sa personnalité.

"Je suis d'accord." Severus eut un hochement de tête. "Tu t'es très bien débrouillé, Harry. Mais je ne peux te donner ce dont tu as besoin pour dépasser ce qui est arrivé."

"Alors c'est tout?" Harry baissa la tête et fixa ses mains. Il s'étonnait de voir à quel point il était dérangé par le fait que Rogue abandonne. "Je suis incurable?"

"Pas du tout. Je dis seulement que pour le moment tu as besoin d'autre chose que ce que je peux t'apporter,"le rassura Severus. "Je dois retourner à Poudlard, j'ai des choses à préparer. Les cours reprennent dans un petit peu moins d'une semaine.."

"Alors je dois rester ici? Vous pensez que rester seul va m'aider?" demanda suspicieusement Harry en fixant son professeur dans les yeux.

"Non. En vérité, je ne pense pas que ça t'aidera". Rogue lui sourit malicieusement. "J'ai donc trouvé une meilleure solution. Tu resteras au Chaudron Baveur sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le propriétaire me doit quelques faveurs a a prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il savait garder un secret."

"Que-quoi?" Harry était choqué.

"Hmmm… oui… Si cela se passe ainsi, tu _dois _respecter mes règles." Severus fixa le garçon. Il voulait être parfaitement clair sur l'obéissance qu'il attendait de Harry. "Tu as à tout prix respecter mes règles, ou sinon tu auras à en subir les conséquences."

"Oui, monsieur,"gémit Harry, d'une petite voix peureuse.

Severus hocha la tête, satisfait. "Tu resteras au Chaudron Baveur et te trouveras dans ta chambre avant que le soleil se couche. Tu ne partiras pas avant que le soleil ne soit levé. Pendant la journée, tu pourras te balader sur le Chemin de Traverse mais tu éviteras d'aller dans toute ruelle avoisinante et dans le monde moldu. Tu ne partiras pas avec des étrangers, peu importe à quel point ils ont l'air amicaux. Et tu n'inviteras personne dans ta chambre."

"Et en ce qui concerne mes amis?"questionna Harry.

La voix était posée et non capricieuse. Au ton qu'il émit, Severus savait que Harry serait triste s'il refusait, mais n'irait pas à l'encontre de ses règles. Ce fut cette connaissance qui lui fit admettre avec réticence. "Tes amis de Poudlard peuvent venir, mais personne d'autre."

"Merci." Harry sourit.

Severus l'ignora, "Est-ce que tu comprends et me donnes ta paroles que tu suivras ces directives?"

"Oui." Harry hocha fermement la tête

"Et en ce qui concerne Silas et Gabriel? Je souhaiterais également obtenir leur parole," dit Severus sur un ton sérieux. Il détestait traiter les autres personnalités comme des personnes séparées, mais c'était nécessaire.

"Ouais. Sur," répondit Gabriel avec un haussement d'épaule.

"Je le ferai," dit Silas d'une voix trainante additionnée d'un mouvement de doigts dédaigneux. "Mais dites-moi, y aurait-il une menace à laquelle nous devrions faire attention?"

Severus regarda le garçon face à lui. Les cheveux noirs en bataille, l'air temporairement rusé et les yeux vert émeraude brillants, le corps mince; rien ne laissait apparaitre la force extraordinaire, ou la surprenante fragilité du garçon. En fait, la cicatrice d'Harry était presque entièrement dissimulée par ses cheveux à présent qu'ils avaient poussés de quelques centimètres. Il était persuadé que le garçon les couperait bientôt, les avoir dans les yeux l'énervant de plus en plus. Il était difficile de se rappeler pourquoi cet enfant était si spécial, mais dans de tels moments, ça semblait tellement évident.

"Oui. Faites revenir Harry."

Silas hocha la tête et une seconde après, Harry clignait des yeux dans sa direction. "Alors, ils ont promis?"

"Oui, ils l'ont fait. Mais Silas m'a posé une question dont je veux que tu entendes également la réponse. Il voulait savoir s'il existait une menace particulière expliquant une prudence accrue. La réponse est oui. Un homme s'est échappé l'Azkaban la plus dure et terrifiante prison sorcière de Grande Bretagne. Cet évadé est Sirius Black. Il était autrefois le bras droit de Voldemort, mais fut capturé le jour suivant la disparition de l'oeil du public de celui-ci. Il répétait ton nom en continu avant de s'évader. Il y a des raisons de croire qu'il en a après toi. C'est pourquoi tu dois être prudent sur le Chemin de Traverse."

"Je comprends, monsieur,"dit doucement Harry. "Mais si c'est tellement dangereux, pourquoi me laissez-vous partir? "

"Parce qu'il s'écoulera un long moment avant que tu ne sois plus en danger. J'ai réalisé que tu ne peux pas être maintenu enfermé. Et puis, le Chemin de Traverse sera très animé et rempli de sorcières et sorciers qui pourraient t'aider. Tu y seras en anonymat et Tom, le propriétaire, te surveillera." Rogue fouilla dans sa robe et en sortit un bracelet. "Tu pourras m'appeler avec ceci si tu en as besoin, tu dois le casser pour cela. Je t'ai enseigné des sorts d'autodéfense, tu maitrises les trois principaux boucliers, et tu connais suffisamment de combat au corps-à-corps pour réussir à t'enfuir. Je pense que les risques encourus seront compensés par tes capacités, tant que tu restes prudent."

Harry attrapa entre ses doigts la fine chaine d'argent que constituait le bracelet que Rogue lui avait attaché au poignet. Il n'était pas trop serré, mais n'était pas suffisamment lâche pour qu'il lui le perdre. Il l'aimait et il sourit avec reconnaissance à son professeur. A présent qu'il se trouvait sur le point de partir et de retourner à Poudlard, il réalisa à quel point être ici allait lui manquer.

"Merci, Pro- Je veux dire, Severus. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi," dit-il d'un ton neutre en emprisonnant son regard dans celui de l'homme en face de lui. "Vous m'avez vraiment aidé et je ne sais comment je pourrais vous remercier."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de tes remerciements." Severus se mit debout et Harry l'imita. "Du moins, pas encore. Lorsque tu auras traversé tout ça et que tu pourras te tenir fort et entier, alors tu pourras te mettre à réfléchir à une quelconque récompense. Allez, vas faire tes bagages. Nous partons dans une heure."

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Long...J'ai cru que je ne le posterai pas, celui-ci! Je suis actuellement à Tokyo pour un peu plus d'un mois aussi j'avais peur que ma connexion internet ne marche pas, mais miracle elle est parfaite! Si j'ai un peu de retard pour le prochain chapitre, pas de soucis surtout, ..on va dire que ce sera le jet lag^^**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! Je vous annonce également que j'ai posté la suite de Must Have Done Something Right! **


End file.
